Mario, Luigi & Team RWBY: Superstar Saga
by GalaxyLight364
Summary: Team RWBY were sent to investigate a mysterious warp-pipe that lead to the Mushroom Kingdom before an unknown witch stole something from Princess Peach's possession. The girls team up with the Mario Bros to help them recover it back. Added with side stories. (OC Submissions CLOSED for now)
1. The Gift of The Queen Bean

**GL (GalaxyLight): Here's a crossover I decided to do. Mario & Luigi series and RWBY. I was a fan of the Mario & Luigi series, in fact I actually played and finished them all. I'd like to see RWBY come in to their adventures and see how things turn out. I'll also be adding side stories and some will be RWBY related in case nobody wants to miss out. This is a full Mario & Luigi story so it goes from the beginning to the end. Have fun reading!**

* * *

Fireworks were exploding above Peach's castle because a great event has happened today. The Goodwill Ambassador from the BeanBean Kingdom has arrived. The toads who were wearing sacred robes, were playing their royal trumpets to welcome the Goodwill Ambassador who was wearing a full yellow cloak with a white stripe with red triangles on the head. She was grinning creepily but it is said that what she usually looks like. There was a small person following her who wore similar clothes to her, except it's blue. He was carrying a brown treasure chest as a gift for the princess. The two were approaching her and started to greet her.

"I wish to improve my kingdom's ties with the Mushroom Kingdom." Ambassador stated as she bowed down. "I bring a gift from Queen Bean." The little one walked towards Princess Peach and showed her the chest. The princess walked closer towards it. And just when she was about to open it, the chest suddenly opened by itself revealing a mysterious toy with a spring. It opened its mouth and suddenly sprayed out green smoke into the princess's face. All the toads' eyes widened in shock to what just happened. They were even more shocked to when they heard Ambassador's terrifying laugh.

"Eeeyah ha ha ha ha!" She laughed loudly. She then suddenly reveal her true form. She wore a purple robe with a pink dress inside and a puffy collar. She had two strange purple opal-shaped accessories on her head. Her face looked like she was an old woman, frankly enough, she is an old woman. She summoned lightning around the area, causing the toads to flee from the castle as the whole room became colourless.

The little figure revealed himself with a red cloak round glasses with a big grin. Something then fell down onto his head. It was a green dome with two jet packs between it while the top had some kind of mouth-shaped vacuum. It sucked away the green smoke that was covering peach. As it got away from her, she immediately collapsed from shock and lost air. The two figures laughed evily as they both left the castle with glory.

* * *

At Beacon Academy, Team RWBY, formed with Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long and the team leader, Ruby Rose, were asked to meet with Mr. Ozpin at his office. The four of them lined up side by side and positioned themselves like soldiers, waiting for the headmaster to speak.

"Team RWBY, I'm sending you four on very impoartant assignment." Ozpin started talking.

"What is it? Is it something grand, adventurous...? Oh! Perhaps maybe something that isn't from here!" Ruby cried out with sparkly eyes as she was excited about what quest the team will be assigned to. Weiss just groaned.

"Be serious about this, you dunce!" She scored her. Ruby just pouted.

"Actually, Ruby, you may possibly be right about that last statement you just made." Ozpin smiled surprising the four huntresses.

"What do you mean, Headmaster Ozpin?" Blake asked him.

"Well, to put it simply," Ozpin then showed them a screen beside them and it turned on automatically. What appeared in the screen was a green warp-pipe surrounded by green grass. It was completely at a place out of nowhere. "we have witness a mysterious object what appears to be a green pipe." He explained. "It isn't just a normal pipe, not one that leads to underground. It is a pipe that leads to another world or so they say." This gave a shock to Team RWBY but also confusion.

"Or so they say?" Yang asked.

"James Ironwood, the leader of the Atlesian military, sent in some soldiers to investigate where that pipe leads to. Our results was a path to another world, something about mushrooms and turtles living in that area."

"Mushrooms and turtles? That's kind of... disorienting." Weiss commented.

"Everything here in Remnant is." Yang informed her.

"It is so not!" Ozpin fake-coughed to get their attention which they did and stayed quiet until he could speak again.

"What the soldiers saw did not appear to be a threat, but Ironwood is worried it could be dangerous if not careful by its cover."

"So you want us to go in there and look around?" Yang asked specifically. The headmaster nodded.

"I'm not ordering you four to investigate. It is your choice whether you want to accept or not. Remember, this is an high-class mission, so it would be wise to think about your answer."

"High-Class mission you say..." Weiss held her chin with her hand, thinking that this mission might be worth doing. _'If I can complete this mission, then my rank will go higher.'_ She thought with a smile.

"Sounds like an adventure! I'm so in!" Yang smiled as she cracked her knuckles.

"Me too! I can't wait to see what new stuff there will be there!" Ruby agreed as she was jumping with joy.

"This could be dangerous, but if everyone here is tempted to go, then I guess I will have no choice." Blake sighed as nodded.

"What about you, Weiss? You coming too? Though we could leave you here and see the greatest things in that pipe." Yang teased causing the white-haired girl to twitch in anger.

"And leave me alone while you three are away!? Not a chance! We supposed to stick together as a team, and that's why I coming too if you're all accepting this mission!" She blabbered out causing the two sisters to laugh. Ozpin just chuckled.

"My, aren't you an energetic group." He smiled. "It's decided then, you are allowed to investigate the new world from that pipe. I will wish you luck when you leave. However, there's one thing that needs to be done first. I want you four to lend me your scrolls." Team RWBY became very confused.

"Huh? What for?" Ruby asked.

"I want to make a few updates and modifications with them before you go, if you don't mind if you meet me at the entrance of Beacon Academy. I'll see you there once I have finished." Team RWBY looked at each other and nodded as they placed their scrolls on Ozpin's desk before exiting the office.

After the four girls were at the entrance, they waited for a couple of minutes when Ozpin finally came to see them. "Sorry for the wait. Here you are." He showed them their scrolls which was stacked like a rectangular prism. The four grabbed their scrolls with mistakes and checked their scrolls to see what they got, but they couldn't find anything.

"So... what's the update?" Ruby asked Ozpin.

"I have upgraded your communication signals and contacts allowing you to not only contact others from very far distances, but also at Beacon Academy." Ozpin stated causing the girls' eyes to widen in shock. "Since you'll all be heading on a dangerous journey. I want to contact you all to see how you fare and ensure you are still alive. We can't have Huntresses lost in a new place they haven't been to, can we?" The girls smiled except for Weiss who didn't like the last sentence. "I'm afraid this is all I can give you . The rest is all up to you. I'm counting on all of you to be safe and look for anything discreet."

"Don't worry, Oz. We'll be back with lots of souvenirs and food!" Ruby smiled as the four left to find the warp pipe. Ozpin just smiled.

"I'll look forward to that."

* * *

"Are we there yet!?" Ruby groaned out loud as they have been walking for few hours.

"Ruby, if you dare ask that one more time, I'm gonna-!" Weiss could not finish her words when Yang spoke up.

"There it is!" Yang yelled out as she was pointing at the same green warp-pipe they saw on the screen.

"Yay!" Ruby cheered as she was running towards it. Weiss just face-palmed but she was glad that she finally doesn't have to hear Ruby say 'Are we there yet?' anymore. The girls looked down the pipe to see where it leads to, but it was all pitch black. "I can't see anything there." Ruby exclaimed.

"Probably because we're heading to another world, it would be a long way." Blake told her.

"Whatever works. Let's be careful though, who knows what will happen if we go i-"

"Hup!" Weiss couldn't finish her sentence when Yang climbed up to the warp-pipe.

"LAST ONE'S A ROTTEN EGG!" Yang shouted as she jumped into the pipe, much to Weiss's dismay. The rest of the girls couldn't see her anymore once she jumped in.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Ruby cried out as she was the next one to jump in the pipe. The black and white huntresses have nothing to say until, Blake spoke first before climbing up to the pipe.

"I guess you'll be the rotten egg on this one." She joked before jumping into the pipe.

"Rotte- I'll show you rotten!" Weiss shouted angrily, although she was the last one to jump into the pipe and head to the world of the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

Luigi was peacefully hanging his brother's clothes while whistling as one of the toads came to their house panicking. "E-E-E-E-EMERGENCY SITUATION!" He shouted freakily. Luigi turned to see the toad in confusion. "DID YOU SEE THE KINGDOM COURIER!?" Luigi just shook his head. After that, the toad ran pass through him and entered the brothers' house to find the red plumber. "MARIOOOOO!" he called out but nothing happened. He decided to look around to see where he is. He looked everywhere except for the bathroom room. The door was open as steam were flowing out of the door. He could also hear humming from the room.

 _'Hmm? I hear humming...'_ The toad thought to himself as he entered the bathroom. What he saw right now is something that no one in the entire world would ever want to see. "EEEEEEEK!" The toad shrieked as he came out with a completely red face. He was freaking out and accidentally rammed himself into a wall.

Mario saw what happened and came out of the bathroom with just a towel covering his lower half. He saw the toad lying there with a red face. He jumped on him a couple of times to get a response. "P-P-Princess P-P-Peach... P-P-Princess P-P-Peach..." He slowly said repeatedly. This causes Mario to panic a bit realising that the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom is in trouble. He dashed outside to collect his clothes, despite that they're still drying right now. Mario didn't hesitate since he was on an urgent mission, he leaped to the overalls and quickly changed into them in almost 10 seconds. After that, he headed to Peach's Castle, but little did he know that his overalls got caught on a rope with Luigi tied up to it as he was being helplessly dragged by his brother.

* * *

Somewhere around another area, a normal green warp-pipe was surrounded in a quiet hill. But the silence disappeared when a blonde came out of it as she stuck the landing on the ground. She smiled from her triumphant which lasted poorly after Ruby crashed into her, followed by Blake and then Weiss.

"OOF! HEY! OW!" Yang groaned in pain as each one of them increased the weight below her. "Get offa me!" She lifted herself up causing the rest of the girls to tumble down to the ground.

"Geez, be careful when you do that. You almost got my clothes dirty." Weiss complained as she was getting up. Yang just yawned from her complaint and looked around to see where they are.

"Whoa! Are we on a mountain?" Yang questioned.

"Looks like it." Blake answered as she looked around. It was quite a sight for them. There were lots of other hills, there big trees and tall mushrooms, there were birds chirping, it looked so normal, almost like Remnant... without the Grimm of course. "What a sight." Blake commented.

"I know! I can't wait to see what's new here, especially when we're going to that castle." Ruby exclaimed.

"Castle?" The other girls asked in confusion. Ruby pointed to the castle she was talking about, and she was right. There was a castle and also a small town in front of it from where they can see.

"Let's go and see what the people there have to say about this place." Weiss told the team. "Though I have an odd feeling that it's not a good thing right now."

"You're just exaggerating, Ice Queen." Yang smiled as Weiss twitch in anger when she was called that. "Come on! The one who gets there last, owes us a drink!" She then jumped off the hill and slid down the rocks.

"Don't bet on everything when it's not even a race!" Weiss complained loudly but Yang couldn't hear her, she was already down to the forest.

"Move it or lose it, Weissy." Ruby laughed as she jumped off as well. Weiss groaned loudly as she was called a nickname again.

"Hey! Don't go off without us!" Weiss shouted as she used her magic to jump down to the forest. She didn't want to scratch her shoes if she were to slide down the rocks. Blake just sighed.

"I wonder if we'll ever get anywhere with this relationship." She said to herself before jumping off to join her team.

* * *

 **Outtakes**

 **Blooper 1**

Mario: "Jumps into the clothesline and attempts to change only to be tied by the ropes and clothes along with Luigi"

 **Blooper 2**

Weiss: Whatever works. Let's be careful though, who knows what will happen if we go i-

Yang: Hup! "Attempts to hop up to the edge of the pipe only to hit her ankle on the edge" ACK! "Falls down to the ground while holding onto her ankle feeling shrivelling pain" Ow ow ow

Weiss: How can you mess up that badly!

Ruby: That looks like it would hurt...

* * *

 **GL: I decided to stop here. I know it's kinda short, but it's the best way to start a prologue, you know? Don't worry, I'll do a longer one in the next chapter so don't get your hopes down.**

 **How do you like the Outtakes? I would like to see what was behind the scenes of a story, as if they were in a movie and trying to rehearse the story. So enjoy these.**

 **Because I took big interests for this crossover. In fact, I'll add an OC for this too.**

 **I'll add one OC of my own in this crossover, if you want to join in, show me your details on the Review.**

 **Name:  
Age:  
** **Gender:  
Race:  
Date of Birth & Zodiac Symbol:  
Blood Type:  
Family Members:** **  
** **Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Favourite Colour:  
Height:  
Descriptions:  
Weapon(s):  
Hobbies:** **  
**

 **One more thing, send me the special profiles on my private messages so I can figure a way to make an entrance and a relationship with the characters.**

 **History:  
Powers (Semblance):  
Strength (Scale: 1 to 50):  
Speed (** **Scale: 1 to 50):** **  
Durability (** **Scale: 1 to 50):** **  
Weaknesses:  
Weapon Description:  
Elemental Power(s):  
Enemies/Rivals:  
Friends (Allies):  
Love Interest:  
** **Misc./Feats:  
**

 **I'll only accept 3 OCs for now. There are still some things I need to organise before I accept more. Regardless, I hope you all join the fray. Have fun and see you later.**


	2. The First Encounter & Departure

**GL (GalaxyLight): I'm back! Dunno if it took long or not, but I feel like I'm pumped and ready to start. This is the chapter where the Mario Bros and Team RWBY will meet in Peach's Castle. How will it turn up? I'll leave it to the chapter itself.**

* * *

Team RWBY made their way from the forest to finally reach Toad Town. "I saw some new things today. Weird brown Mushroom-looking things with faces, turtles who walk only with their legs and odd-looking plants with sharp teeth." Ruby checked her list. "Could this world getting any newer to me?"

"Yeah. That." Blake told Ruby as she pointed at a town full of... toads.

"...Okay, I think I clearly seen enough until I can get a glass of water." Ruby bended her head down in slight sickness. But the civilians are acting a little odd lately, in fact they're all panicking as if a crisis just happened.

"...I'll go and ask one of them what's happening right now." Weiss said as she tried to ask one of the toads, there was a problem though. "Hey!... Um... Can you... Excuse me... Hey you!... I need you to..." No matter how many toads were running around, she couldn't catch up with them, neither talk to them. She twitched in anger as she was getting very impatient about this situation. She used her dust magic and stabbed her Myrtenaster to ground to create an ice wall in front of her, which worked when one toad slammed into one without reacting and tumbled down to the ground. Luckily he wasn't unconscious. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" Weiss asked him radically concerned as she forgot about her temper.

Toad was still panicking in fear from the event but tries to talk as hard as he can. "P-P-Princess Peach's v-voice is gone." He stuttered.

"Princess?" Yang questioned.

"Voice is gone?" Blake asked next.

"Peach!?" Ruby cried out while drooling a bit when the toad mention 'Peach'.

"No! Not that peach, you dunce!" Weiss informed her, thinking Ruby was talking about a fruit.

"It's been stolen by a weird witch and now bowser is here to kidnap her."

"Bowser?" Weiss asked in confusion.

"Sounds like a villain's name." Ruby said.

"Mario and his green brother and now saving her as we speak. But who knows what would happen next. Run! Run! Run for your lives while you still can!" He then continued panicking with the rest of the toads.

"Welp! At least there's a hero in this world, that seems logically fair." Yang smiled, despite the situation they're in.

"Let's go to the castle. The heroes of this world might need some help there." Blake told the team. "Let's go." The rest of the girls nodded as the four headed to Peach's Castle.

* * *

Bowser demanded answers to what is wrong with Peach, but she couldn't answer, neither could the toads beside her. Peach was constantly sobbing while the toads were panicking. Little did they notice the door instantly opened revealing a red brother running and a green brother being dragged. Mario stopped when he saw Bowser but that didn't stop Luigi from flying straight at him. Luckily he didn't hit one of his shell spikes but because of his force, Bowser fell down and Luigi stood up and ran behind his brother. Bowser roared in anger after he was assaulted from behind without notice.

"Attacking me when my back is turned, huh?" He shouted angrily. "Well, that's typical! C'mere, Super Coward Bros.!" Even though Luigi was the one who hit him which Bowser didn't know, he attempted to attack Mario instead. Luigi ran behind the pillars due to his cowardice and watched as his brother fights the villain of the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser tried to punch Mario in the face but jumped high up and stomped him on the head hard. The turtle groaned in agony before shaking his head from the dizziness. After seeing that, Luigi slightly got his hopes up.

"Don't think your jump power can take me down, wimp!" Bowser growled as he then hold his breath as fire came holding into his breath, attempting to burn Mario. He lets the flame out and spewed it to the red hero but then jumps high up again and stomped him yet again. This time, there were 5 stars flying around his head but disappeared when he snapped out of it.

"There's one thing I hate about your attacks, Mario, and that's stomping!" Bowser shouted in annoyance with Mario's moveset. which is mostly jumping. "If you love jumping so much, two can play that game!" Bowser jumps high in the air but not as high as Mario and attempts to stomp him whole. However he was slightly slower than Mario when he jumped which gives him the advantage to step out of the way, dodging Bowser's stomp. After that, Mario does the exact same thing that he has been doing all the time; stomp on Bowser's head.

"Urk! Blaargh..." Bowser gagged as his dizziness took over him and collapsed to the ground as the victory goes to the Super Mario Bros. even though Luigi wasn't helping.

"Wow! Looks like he didn't need help at all." A red-haired girl said causing everyone but Bowser turned to see four girls who just got to the entrance door.

"Yeah! Even though he didn't have a weapon, he still kick the 'shell' out of that brute!" Yang smiled. Weiss didn't approve on that pun.

"It's amazing that he can use his own physical body to damage the beast by himself." Blake agreed.

"That Bowser looked like a Beringel but a turtle version. Not very scary looking if you ask me." Weiss said as she took a look at Bowser's knocked out body. Mario and Luigi (Who came out from hiding) looked at the girls with confusion. They never seen them before nor what they're wearing. Mario went closer to them making Team RWBY notice that he wants to talk to them.

"You must be Mario, right?" Ruby asked him. "The people in that town told us about you." The red plumber nodded giving the team a surprise because of his appearance. "Really!? You don't look like a warrior or a hero. Just a janitor guy with a moustache... no offence!"

"I know appearances can be deceiving, but this is just... unbelievable." Weiss grumbled.

"You're smaller than I thought, and you have a lot of weight in you." Yang commented. "I was expecting the hero to look cool and strong but I guess you're good in some way. Though I think you would look better in different clothes." Mario looked at his overalls and lifted his shoulders as an 'I don't know' sign.

"Still, we should be grateful for his heroism. You did a very good job defeating that monster." Blake thanked him. Mario just nodded giving Team RWBY a smile.

"Hey! What's with the conversation you lot are having!?" Bowser, who recovered from the fight, roared loudly in annoyance. "Who the heck are you guys? And do you even know what you're all doing!?"

"Yes, we do. We're... uh... here to see what the Mushroom Kingdom is like. We're new to this place. When we saw something crazy in here, we thought it wouldn't hurt to look around and see what's up." Ruby explained, even though it's a lie, which the other girls pretty much knew.

"And it looks like it was a bad timing for you. Are you the one who is trying to kidnap that princess over there who is crying." Yang followed.

"You vile beast! You got some nerve making a royal princess cry! As a heiress of a proud family, I will turn you into custody!" Weiss declared. _'Although, I'm not sure if there's a police station in this world...'_

"Your tyranny ends here, Bowser!" Blake finished as the Mario Brothers began their battle stances. Bowser just sweatdropped from the whole speech.

"Okay, first; I did not make the princess cry." Bowser protest. "Second; I feel like a speech like that has become kinda cliché if you know what I'm talking about. And third of all; this is no time for fighting! ...Even though I would've won!"

 _'He doesn't want to admit that he lost. Kinda reminds me of a certain heiress...'_ Ruby, Blake and Yang thought as they turned to look at the white heiress.

"What? What!?" Weiss shouted while looking at the three.

"Listen to me, everyone! Something terrible has happened!" One of the toads beside peach called out gaining attention from everyone. Mario, Luigi & Team RWBY came closer to what he had to say. "The Goodwill Ambassador from our neighbour, the Beanbean Kingdom, just paid a visit!"

 _'Beanbean Kingdom? Who came up with that name?'_ Team RWBY thought, feeling a little disappointed with the kingdom name.

"Yeah! But it was no friendly visit! the ambassador stole Princess Peach's voice!" The other toad said surprising the Mario Bros. but also in confusion.

"Another one did mention that." Blake whispered. Then Peach suddenly spoke.

 **" %*$# &"** was what came out of her mouth. The toads suddenly ran after she said that confusing the others. Nobody could understand what she said. But what surprised them is that they could see the symbols she said above her in a speech bubble. The speech bubble disappeared but the symbols drop down to the ground and suddenly exploded shocking everyone but the toads. Team RWBY had to step back since they were close to the symbols.

"What the-!? Did they just explode!?" Yang yelled out in shock.

"Y-Yeah! They now replaced it with this explosive vocabulary!" The toad said when he came back.

 **"#%#(* &%"** Peach spoke again.

"Look out! There's more coming!" Blake told everyone.

"SCATTER!" Ruby yelled as everyone nodded in agreement and ran away from Peach's area as she kept talking and the symbols kept exploding.

 **" $%##"** Peach could not stop speaking as she was sobbing at the same time The explosion were everywhere, some had holes on the ground. Everyone shrugged to what would happen if they stayed there. They waited for Peach to stop talking so they can figure out how to get Peach's voice back. It took a while but the princess finally stopped talking and everyone gave a sigh of relief as they regrouped together.

"Gah! If I kidnap Princess Peach at this state, she'll wreck my castle!" Bowser said in frustration. Team RWBY imagine his castle exploding from Peach's words. Ruby and Yang tried not to laugh while Blake and Weiss was fazed by the imagination, even though they would find it funny. "Do something super, you guys!"

"What!? Why would we do this for you!?" Weiss complained.

"Because I've got nothin'! What about you!? You think you can't do it!?"

"Of course not! I don't have magic that cures people's voices!"

"And I don't really think there is no dust magic in Remnant that can cure people's voices." Blake muttered.

"Mario! Please! Go and retrieve Princess Peach beautiful voice! Only you can do it!" One of the toads said to Mario.

"The perpetrator came from the Beanbean Kingdom!" The other said. "If you head over there, you should be able to learn more!"

"Bwa ha ha ha! Yes! Go, capture that fiend and get back Peach's voice!" Bowser laughed. "And then I can kidnap her!"

"As if we'd let you!" Ruby stated. "We're going to get the princess's voice without your help!"

"Yeah!" Yang followed. "What makes you think we'll help you in any other way!?"

"Because I have a flying Koopa Cruiser that'll let us reach the Beanbean Kingdom in no time!" Bowser answered. "We'll take that if that'll make you lot satisfied! We leave immediately so no breaks!"

 **"%#$%% $% ^$#^$#^ &^*(*(&(#%$^%*$#*&^(&^&(*&%$ ^"** Peach spoke out symbols again, this time in a very long paragraph panicking everyone in the castle, some of them even screamed from the sight.

"HOLY MONTY OUM!" Yang panicked.

"WHEN DID SHE GET THE TIME TO SAY THAT MUCH!?" Weiss cried out.

"WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!" Blake shouted.

"YEAH! I DON'T WANT TO END UP IN CRISP!" Ruby finished.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" Everyone shouted in unison as they ran out of the castle in superspeed. The room was now empty except for peach as all the symbols fell down and created a giant explosion inside the castle. Luckily, the castle didn't fall down but the rooms were most likely burnt. It'll take months until everything is repaired. Team RWBY and Mario were panting outside the entrance. Luigi and Bowser went ahead.

"I think I just saw my life flash before my eyes..." Ruby panted.

"Me too..." Yang sighed in exhaustion.

"I hope nobody was hurt in that castle." Blake said.

"I didn't see anybody else in the castle. So I guess they all got out." Weiss told them, giving them a sigh of relief. Suddenly, Team RWBY heard something ringing in their pockets. It was their scrolls and it seems the Headmaster Ozpin was contacting them.

"Huh. So Ozpin was not kidding about communicating between worlds." Yang smiled.

"We can't let our new friends know about this, let's talk where it's quiet." Blake informed them. Mario became curious and decided to take a look at Ruby's scroll.

"Oh! It's nothing to see, really!" Ruby said after she moved her scroll away from Mario. Mario had a question mark above his head in confusion.

"Come on! Let's go before anyone wants to see." Weiss said as she ran to find a quiet place, Blake and Yang followed her.

"I'll be right back, just in a minute! Just stay there!" Ruby waved at Mario who waved back and ran to catch up with the rest of the girls. They hid behind a building full of grass behind it and answered the call.

"It seems I've managed to get in contact with you all." Ozpin said through the scroll.

"Yep! That is something else!" Yang smiled.

"So what is it that you need, Headmaster?" Blake asked him.

"I came to see how you are all progressing. I hope you all haven't been a little too troubled." Ozpin inquired.

"Well...Actually..." Team RWBY began explaining the about the Mushroom Kingdom and it's Princess's problem, The Mario Bros. and Bowser. They also told him that they'll be flying to another kingdom that is if they agree to go in Bowser's cruiser.

"I see... That is very interesting." Ozpin replied with their statement.

"I don't trust that Bowser guy." Weiss stated. "He's selfish, loud, mischievous and very inconsistent."

"Yeah. Even though he looked big, he didn't seem strong." Yang followed.

"He might send a trap at us if we go with him. I feel worried about Mario working with him."

"...Have any of you heard anything about a common enemy?" Ozpin asked the team.

"Well, I did heard about them were facing groups who were enemies work together to defeat them." Blake said.

"Exactly. Because both of them are working on the same goal to defeat someone they're despise. They may hate it, but they can consider it the only idea for them if they must defeat their common enemy whatever it takes. There's a saying that 'the enemy of our enemy..."

"...is a friend!'" Ruby finished for him.

"Precisely! This is something you may need to understand in the future. It may be risky for your safety but there many times when you need a solution in order to search for the right objective. May I make a suggestion? Go with Mario. I have a hunch that he may need some help in the sky. Don't worry, I'll always be around to contact you, no matter where you go."

"Thanks, Ozpin! We'll look after Mario and his cowardly little brother." Ruby smiled.

"Wait! The green one's the younger one? He looked taller than Mario." Weiss said confused to who's the older brother.

"I guess size doesn't matter." Blake said while crossing her arms.

"Good. I'll keep in touch with you four until the next time I contact you. Have a safe trip." Ozpin smiled before he ended the call.

"Alright! Let's go to Beanbean Kingdom and get back Princess Peach's voice back!" Yang smirked as she pounded her knuckles together. Everyone else nodded as they went back to where Mario was, who was standing beside the fountain.

"Guess what, Mario? We're coming with you to Beanbean Kingdom." Ruby said to the plumber. He flinched in surprise by that statement.

"We thought you might need a hand with the mission. And it also never hurts to go somewhere new, right?" Mario nodded in agreement.

"Okay. The sooner we get to Bowser's cruiser, the better..." Weiss sighed. "I think I've seen enough explosions for one day."

"Oh! Are you guys coming with Mario to Beanbean Kingdom?" A toad asked Team RWBY, they nodded in reply. "The more, the merrier I guess. Looks like you're off on an adventure yet again, aren't you, Mario? ...I just hope your long vacation hasn't left you out of shape."

"He took a vacation?" Blake asked the toad.

"Well, considering he had to travel through a grassland, a desert, a paradise, a jungle, a snow land, a mountain, a cloudy road and a volcano... yeah, I think he deserves a long break."

"He travelled through all of that!?" Team RWBY cried out shocked that the red hero went through all of that.

"I know. That's why he's the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. Anyway, I wish you all luck on getting Princess Peach's voice back."

"Thanks! Good luck repairing the castle." Ruby said to the toad who groaned loudly after that.

"Yep... Another repair job to do."

"You mean this happened more than once?" Weiss asked.

"You have no idea..." The toad replied.

"I pity you." Blake said with slight guilt.

"Thanks. Welp! I gotta go." The toad headed to the castle to start repairing it. Everyone else waved goodbye as he left and proceeded to go to where Bowser's cruiser is.

"Hey, Mario. How many adventures have you gone to?" Mario counted his number of adventures and gave them the answer. (I don't know how many so I'll leave it blank) "Wow! That's a lot! You must have been traveling for years."

"No wonder they call you a hero. Always save the day and rescue a princess." Weiss sighed.

"You sound like you want to have a go at being the kidnapped princess." Yang teased.

"Over my dead body!" Everyone laughed by this statement and pressed on. As they were going, they found Luigi jumping as if he was calling to them.

"Hey! Brother of Mario... Come to think of it, we haven't gotten your name, have we?" Ruby said to Luigi. "What's your name?" Luigi gave her his name. "Luigi? What a funny name."

"Sounds a bit foreign, kind of like Mario's." Yang said. Luigi then told them that Bowser went ahead. The team nodded and began walking together with Luig, until they were stopped by a loud voice.

"MASTER MARIO!" Everyone almost jumped as they turned around to see an old toad riding a suitcase. It stopped as it approached the heroes. "It would appear I'm just in time!" He said as he jumped off the suitcase.

"Um... Who are you?" Ruby asked.

"I'm Toadsworth. Princess Peach's servant. And who might you girls be?"

"I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"And I'm Yang."

"Pleasure to meet you, and are you joining Master Mario in this trip?"

"Yep! We thought he might need a hand on this dangerous journey." Ruby answered.

"Fabulous! You four must be brave girls for someone so young." The girls smiled. "Anyway, I have prepared a suitcase for you to take with you on your long journey, Master Mario. I'm quite sure it will prove useful, as it holds many items and outfits. Please take it!" Mario accepted the suitcase without hesitant. "I also have one more parting gift, as it were: some funds for your trip! Here you go..." Toadsworth gave him a bag of coins. The heroes took a peek inside as there 100 coins inside. Team RWBY were surprised as they were given a huge amount of money.

"Wow! That's a lot of money!" Ruby cried out. _'Even though I'm not familiar with those kind.'_

"I'm not sure if we can really accept this..." Blake said unsure about the sum of money.

"Nonsense! We have more in the castle. This one is just can-sized compared to the vault." Toadsworth said.

"...Then I guess that's okay with me." Toadsworth then noticed Luigi behind them.

"Oh, gracious! Master Luigi! Are you going to the Beanbean Kingdom, as well?" He asked Luigi. He shook his head as he waved bye-bye with his hat as an act. Team RWBY couldn't make it out what it means but Toadsworth did instantly. "Ah! You're just seeing Master Mario off? A capital idea! I do believe I'll join you."

"Wait! what!? You're NOT coming with us, Luigi!?" Ruby shouted at the green plumber. He shook his head as his answer. "B-But he's your brother! You can't just let him go and see him off." He shook his head again.

"Yeah! Family's are supposed to stick together and you're just going to chicken out!?" Yang followed. "Mario is heading to a dangerous journey full of ferocious monsters that could possibly eat you whole!" Luigi shrieked when Yang mentioned monsters. "Plus. They are possibly traps and ghosts that could haunt people for days or possibly die!" Luigi screamed in horror and ran away. "HEY!" Yang attempted to go after him if she wasn't clonked on the head by Blake.

"Yang, you're not helping him. You're just making it worse." She said to her.

"I think you were right about one thing, Ruby; he really is a coward." Weiss admitted.

"Then are we just going to leave him here just like that!? Are you really going to accept this, Mario!?" Yang said to him. Mario didn't say anything, he didn't know what to even say.

"Leave him be." Toadsworth told Yang. "He has made his decision. He has a fear of a lot of monsters when he was young, especially ghosts. There was a time where Luigi was told a ghost story and hallucinated ghosts around him. Even since then, he was scared of ghosts and monsters ever since." Team RWBY gasped by the story and began to feel down, especially Yang.

"Wow... It must have been hard for him." Ruby said. Yang just looked at the ground not just feeling irritated and ashamed by what she did, but she also felt sorry for him for not knowing about his fear.

"I... might have gone a little too far on him." Yang stated quietly. "I'll apologize to him once we depart." Ruby smiled when she saw her sister feeling a bit better.

"In any case, I'm going on ahead. I shall be waiting for you in the front of the Koopa Cruiser." Toadsworth said. "It seems you all have quite a long road before you this time! Yes, quite long, indeed!" After that, he left to go see the Koopa Cruiser.

"Alright, everyone! Looks like we're going on a long trip. I hope you guys are packed because we'll leaving now!" Ruby declared. Nobody had any objections as they nodded to go board the Koopa Cruiser. They took one big look at the cruiser once they saw it. It looked like a turtle-sized cruiser, it also had a deck on top and a face of bowser himself.

"MARIO!" A loud roar came up as everyone looked up to see the King of Koopas standing on top of the deck. "You're late! What were you doing? We're leaving! Right now! So get on board, and make it snappy!" Mario agreed a hopped onto the deck with one high jump. "Gwa ha ha ha! Well? So? What do you think? Incredible, isn't it? This is my newest weapon: the Koopa Cruiser!"

"All due respect, Bowser, but it looks kind of lame, especially when the ship looks exactly like yours." Ruby commented, making Bowser flinch as she and the other girls were already on the Koopa Cruiser.

"Hmph! So you brats are also coming to the party?"

"Don't take this the wrong way." Weiss said to him. "We're only doing this because we both have a common enemy."

"We're only following Mario, not you." Yang followed.

"If you doing anything stupid around me or my friends, I will personally cut you down." Blake stated.

"Whatever. All I need now are my Baddies..." Bowser inhaled to deliver a loud shout. "BOWSER BADDIES!" Mario and Team RWBY had to cover their ears from the loudness. They looked at the front only to see Luigi (Who came back) waving goodbye at them with his hat and a green koopa just standing there confused. Nobody but them came. Everyone stared back at Bowser in confusion as he started to get angry again. "GAAH! Where are they!?" He shouted angrily causing the heroes to sweatdrop, but then stop to notice someone different. "Huh? What in green blazes...? Hey! You! Are you signing up to join my crew of Bowser Baddies?"

"Hold on! Is he talking Luigi?" Ruby asked.

"I don't see anyone else green, besides that turtle over there, though he looks like he knows what he's doing." Weiss answered. Luigi was jumping while waving goodbye at the same time, although he didn't know what Bowser was talking about in the first place.

"I see! I see! You want me to bring you along that badly, huh?" Bowser said to Luigi. The green plumber stopped waving as he saw everyone staring at him. He looked around and there was no one about. He pointed at himself asking Bowser that he was talking about him. "Yes, you!" Luigi freaked out as he was shaking his head. He literally did NOT want to go. "Gwa ha ha har! Oh, that's rich!" Bowser laughed. "Don't be modest, Mr. Green! I mean, you look like a real pain, but I'll take you anyway!"

"Should... we encourage him to come with us?" Ruby asked her allies.

"Don't look at us, I got no clue." Weiss said crossing her arms. Luigi was slowly taking steps back, and then started to turn back and run away.

"HEY, YOU! STOP!" Bowser commanded him but he ignored him and kept running, only to be pushed back by a koopa.

"Your Gnarliness!" The koopa greeted his king. "The Baddies have just arrived!" He turned to rest of the Baddies. "Hey! The assembly area is over here, you blithering idiots!" All of Bowser's Baddies came out and lined up into five rows and 3 columns. The first row were green koopas, the second row were red koopas and the third row were goombas. "All Baddies have assembled! We shall now begin boarding the Koopa Cruiser!" The Baddies began boarding inside the Koopa Cruiser but little did anyone notice that Luigi was slowly sneaking through them leaving the Koopa Cruiser.

"Wow! That's quite an army you got there." Ruby commented. _'Although, they all look weird to me.'_

"I know right!? Now we can depart! And with an increased head count, too! Excellent!" Bowser laughed with glory.

"Your Filthiness, boarding is now complete!" A koopa informed Bowser from inside the Cruiser. "...Except for one deserter..."

"WHAAAAT!?" Bowser roared angrily.

 _'He's talking about Luigi, isn't he?'_ Team RWBY thought to themselves.

"Move it, you idiots! Initiate Cruiser pursuit!" The thrusters were turned on and now the Cruiser was floating. Team RWBY and Mario almost tumbled down when they didn't realise they were moving and carefully held steady on the deck. None of them wanted to fall off the Cruiser and get left behind. The Cruiser was now flying straight forward... to Luigi who was still running. He freaked out when he saw the Cruiser trying to grab him with a claw and tried to run faster but the Cruiser was getting closer rather than away from him. The claw caught him and was sent inside the deck before they sent off to Beanbean Kingdom.

* * *

 **Bonus Scenes**

 **Scene 1**

Koopa: Oh, dear! Ack! Trouble!

Ruby: What's wrong?

Koopa: I've gotten separated from the Bowser Baddies...

Weiss: Bowser Baddies?

Blake: Must be Bowser's minions.

Koopa: Um, listen... Do you know where Lord Bowser has gone?

Yang: Yep!

Koopa: Great! Which way did he go?

Ruby: Thatta way! "Points forward"

Koopa: Oh, OK. Thanks. It's almost time to assemble, and boy, I can't miss that! I gotta hurry! "Leaves to go to Bowser"

Blake: He sure was in a hurry.

 **Scene 2**

Female Toad: Yeah, so, I recently returned from a really nice trip from the Beanbean Kingdom.

Ruby: Really? What's it like there?

Female Toad: Ah, Hoohoo Mountain, Oho Ocean, Chucklehuck Woods, Teehee Valley... So much to see!

Team RWBY: (Who in Beanbean Kingdom came up with these names!?)

 **Outtakes**

Koopa: Great! Which way did he go?

Yang: That way! "Points at a wall"

Koopa: There? Well, if there's a passageway, then I'm all for it! "Runs into the wall and fainted."

Yang & Ruby: "Laughs"

Blake: Was it really necessary to lie to him like that?

Yang: S-Sorry, hahahaha... I couldn't help myself...

* * *

 **GL: And that's it. That took longer than I thought it would. I'm still waiting for some OCs. Please leave them in the Review, I kinda need them for the story. The OCs will meet the Heroes when they get to Beanbean Kingdom, so please hurry. The profile description are done in the Prologue. See you in the next chapter.**


	3. To Beanbean Kingdom

**GL (GalaxyLight): Sorry it took so long, I was focused on another story, I couldn't get the time to do this. I'll try to come back if I have the time. Looks like I got some OCs confirmed but I'll talk about that after the chapter. I'll see you down there.**

* * *

The skies above Mushroom Kingdom came the Koopa Cruiser flying to the Beanbean Kingdom. Bowser was taking care of his own things and ordered Mario and Team RWBY to wait at the left of the Cruiser's belly for his instructions. They waited and waited and waited.

"Are we there yet?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, just how many times are you going to say that?" Weiss asked her really annoyed.

"But Weiss, it's night time already, we've been here for hours. When are gonna get there? I'll just keep saying until we're there."

"No way! My ears are hurting because of your repetitive asking." Ruby just pouted but Weiss ignored her.

"But still, I never expected that it would take this long to fly to another kingdom." Blake commented.

"Yeah, it's like we're flying to another country, frankly we kinda are." Yang yawned. They all nodded in agreement as their boredom grew higher the longer they waited. Just then they heard an intercom sound from the megaphone.

 **"Hey! You! Down there in the ship's belly! Mario, the girls and... what's-yer-name! Green guy!"** A koopa from the megaphone called out. Everyone flinched as they all turned to the megaphone.

"I have you know that we have names here!" Weiss complained.

"We didn't introduce ourselves to them, however." Blake informed Weiss.

 **"Look alive down there, will you all? We're about to arrive in the Beanbean Kingdom!"** The koopa stated.

"YES! FINALLY!" Ruby, Weiss and Yang cried out with a fist pump.

 **"Better get everything arranged and get ready to roll. Then report to the deck. Pronto!"** After that, the intermission was turned off. Everyone really didn't need anything ready so they proceeded to head to the deck. They passed through koopas minding their own businesses. But as when proceeded through the photography room, they were stopped by the koopa photographer.

"Hey there! You six!" The Mario Bros. and Team RWBY flinched and turned around.

"Us?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah! You lot over there!" The koopa then came over to them. "You're all about to enter the Beanbean Kingdom, so you have your passports with you, right?"

"Passports?" Ruby asked confused.

"Of course, we do!" Weiss told the koopa.

Well, it looks like you got a suitcase there. Mind opening it for me?" Mario nodded and opened the suitcase for him. The koopa then search what's inside and saw Mario and Luigi's passports. "Why, you've got 'em right here!" He smiled but it disappeared after he saw something odd. "But... Hey! There aren't any photos!"

"Is that appropriate for passports?" Blake asked.

"Yeah! It defines if this passport is really yours, without it, no one would know if it really belongs to you."

"Ah, I understand now."

"So what about you girls? You said you have passports, right?"

"Let us show you then." The girls showed him their scrolls with a screen that has a photo of the team in each scroll and their details. The koopa tilted in complete confusion.

"What are those?" He asked.

"They're scrolls. They give you information about yourself, learn the news online and talk with friends from far places. They're pretty cool!" Ruby told the koopa. He flinched as he didn't understand it one bit.

"Uh... I don't think I've seen this anywhere in all kingdoms." He said. "Sorry to say this, you all, but even with these that you have, they won't get you into the Beanbean Kingdom! No sir, no ma'am, no way, no how!"

"WHAT!?" Team RWBY screamed in shock while the Mario Bros. panicked.

"That's impossible! I typed everything here! What do you mean these won't work!?" Weiss complained.

"...Maybe it's because something like these scrolls don't exist at this time." Blake told her. From what I've looked so far, this seem to be some kind of medieval timeline, where cybernetic technology didn't exist."

"So you're telling me that these are useless to us now!"

"Not for us, but for them, yes. I'm afraid we'll have to use book-type passports."

"Awww! But I don't have any of those." Ruby pouted.

"Me neither..." Yang followed.

"You girls don't have passports? Don't worry, we got some in case if anyone here is traveling for the first time or has lost it." The koopa informed them. The girls gave a sigh of relief now that they don't have to worry about not coming to Beanbean Kingdom. "Here you go! Brand and fresh!" He gave Team RWBY professional passports with a shell cover on it.

"Looks cute!" Ruby commented. Team RWBY began writing their profile on the passports. "But we still haven't got our photos yet..."

"Don't wig out about it. If we take your pictures here, you should be just fine. Since the Great Bowser has called you to the deck, I'll let you all cut the line." Team RWBY gave out another sigh of relief while the Mario Bros. smiled with relief. "Snapping photos is easy. Just stand on that mat there. See it? Right there." He pointed at the mat beside them as it was facing the camera. The koopa then went in front of it ready to snap some pictures. "Step onto the mat once you're ready! No hurry!"

"So... who wants to go first?" Ruby asked the team.

"I will." Weiss declared. "As a professional heiress, I'll show you the proper way to be in the photo."

"Although, you always tend to use make-up for at least ten minutes." Yang stated.

"I have to get ready, don't I!? I don't want my face to be bad in a photo!" Weiss let out a 'hmph!' before standing on the mat and facing the camera.

"OK, everyone, step back, nice and easy." The koopa told the others. They nodded and took a few steps away so only Weiss can be in the camera. "OK! I'm gonna take it!" Weiss made an average face like in most student ID portraits and waited for the koopa to take the picture. Before he did, he stopped at the moment he tried to take it. "Oops! I forgot to tell you..." He moved away from the camera. "Listen, when you're getting your picture taken, stand still. I don't want any poses thank you very much."

"Understood." Weiss answered. But after hearing this, Ruby and Yang smirked as they got idea when their photo will be taken. Blake sweatdropped as she saw the girls' grins knowing that they'll be up to no good.

"And away we go!" Weiss already positioned herself for the photo. "Ready? Say CHEEP CHEEP!"

 _'Wait! Wha-?'_ As Weiss flinched causing her eyebrows to narrow a bit. It was already too late before she could do anything.

 _ **SNAP!**_

"There! Who's next?" The koopa asked.

"Hey! Wait! I wasn't ready! I demand a do-over!" Weiss cried out before she was given a photo of her by the koopa.

"Sorry, no retries. No good? Too bad! I can only give one shot per person." He stated.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Too bad, so sad." Yang teased.

"Shut it, Blondie!" By that time, everyone else got their photos. Of course, Ruby and Yang made silly poses much to Mario, Luigi, Blake, Weiss and the koopa's dismay. They had to go with it however since the sisters were satisfied with it. Ruby had her tongue comically pulled out while Yang did a fashionable pose.

"I didn't expect the photo would show a whole body." Blake sweatdropped. "Usually it would only show our faces but..."

"Let's just say this is a special occasion for the us baddies." The photographer explained. "Now are we all happy now? Happy all around!"

"No!" Weiss complained.

"Yes!" Everyone else said. Blake went silent though. The six heroes pressed on with their new passports. They were then at the cargo hall where all the goombas are being packed into the boxes.

"What are all these boxes for?" Ruby wondered.

"Probably weapons, ammo and food supplies." Weiss guessed.

"Whoa!" Yang yelped as she accidentally bumped into a big barrel which moved forward and smashed itself into bits. "Whoops..."

"HEY!" A koopa yelled out to them as he came over. "Watch it, you clumsy oafs! Don't break the Great Bowser's cargo! It's important stuff!"

"Relax, pal. We're only heading to the deck." Ruby told him.

"...The deck? The deck's just up ahead... Just don't take to long, or Lord Bowser will be furious."

"Don't worry abut us. We can take care of him just fine." Yang smiled.

"And by that, we mean calming him down." Weiss said to get the meaning of what she meant to prevent a misunderstanding.

"Oh, OK! Good luck, for koopa's sake..." He whispered in that last one. The heroes pressed on once again but hit a dead end when they got to another room.

"Great! Now what?" Weiss sighed as they saw a huge number of barrels blocking away.

"Let's smash it!" Yang cracked her knuckles but Blake stopped her.

"No. Bowser would probably scold us for breaking one of his properties." She told her.

"Then what do you suppose we do?"

"Huh? What's that button over there?" Ruby asked when she saw a big red button. She curiously went closer to it, attempting to press it.

"No, Ruby! Don't!" Weiss cried out to her but it was already too late. Ruby pressed the button revealing a claw of a crane above them. They all stared at it as it was moving towards Luigi causing everyone's eyes to widen.

"LUIGI! LOOK OUT!" Ruby called out to him but the crane already snatched Luigi. He screamed as he was being pulled high up to the cieling. Everyone else sweatdrop as there was silence around the room until a koopa broke it.

"Uh-oh! Looks like the crane mistook the you for cargo..." He sweatdropped as he was talking to Luigi. "That looks... uncomfortable."

"I wouldn't want to be on that..." Ruby said staring at the green plumber panicking.

"Hey! Since you're up there, why don't we use you as a lookout!"

"That might help... at some point." Blake muttered.

* * *

The heroes and Bowser were finally up the deck. Luigi was being held by the crane looking around the sights with binoculars as a lookout. Mario and Team RWBY were just standing around the deck waiting for something to happen.

"Anything, Luigi?" Ruby asked Luigi. He shook his head causing the red-head to let out a sigh.

"What do you suppose we'd find high up here?" Weiss asked.

"I'm not sure. Possible a jet fighter or something. But it would never hurt to use a lookout when necessary." Blake answered. Just then, a koopa came out to the deck.

"Your Rancidness!" He greeted Bowser. "We will soon pass over the border between the Mushroom and Beanbean Kingdoms."

"Hmm! Nice work! You can go back belowdecks. Now." Bowser replied. The koopa nodded as he went back inside. As soon as he left, Luigi's eyes widen as he was freaking out after seeing something. It got everyone's attention. "Eh? What's with all the hoopla?"

"What is it, Luigi? Do you see something?" Blake asked Luigi. But before they could turned to the front, the cruiser was hit causing it to shake a little. Everyone almost fell except for Bowser who fell flat down. The shake caused the crane to drop Luigi right down to him like a harden pillow before getting off.

"RAWR! WHAT NOW!?" Bowser growled angrily. Everyone head close to the front to see what shot them. The shooter revealed herself in a chair which had thrusters to keep it flying.

"Eeeyah ha ha ha ha!" She laughed manically. "Who would have thought, you'd catch up to the **Great Cackletta** in even a hundred million years?"

"Cackletta? Is that who you are?" Blake asked her. Cackletta just ignored her question.

"You! You're the fiend who stole Peach's voice! How dare you pull off such a cool evil plan?" Bowser snarled.

 _'Do I sense jealousy in him?'_ Team RWBY thought as Bowser said that.

"Eeyah ha ha ha! Oh, I dare!" Cackletta laughed. Hearing that made Mario and Luigi grit their teeth as steam were flowing out of their heads. They were furious to someone like her could do such atrocity.

"So you think you can just steal her voice and get away with it!?" Ruby asked her angrily.

"Oh, I do think, and I will!" Then her little fellow with the odd hat flew beside her. "And now I'm going straight back to the Beanbean Kingdom so my next plan can take root! I have no time to chat with the likes of you!"

"Likewise! Because we're going to take you down right now! Eat lead!" Yang shouted as she used her gauntlets to shoot bullets at her. But they were blown to pieces by her minion's green shots. "What the- HEY!"

"You think I'd just let you attack Cackletta? Fink rat!" He shouted back.

"What did you just call me!?"

"FAWFUL! TAKE CARE OF THIS!" Cackletta shouted as she flew away.

"GWAAAARRR! HOLD IT!" Bowser growled but the witch was already out of their sight.

"Eeeeyah ha ha ha!" Fawful laughed.

"Ugh! Now we got another one who laughs like that." Weiss groaned.

"I am the great Cackletta's most best pupil, who is named Fawful! I am here, laughing at you!"

"We know! You just did that!" Yang shouted at him.

"If you are giving us the chase just to get your silly princess's voice, the you are idiots of foolishness!"

"I've heard that one before..." Blake grumbled.

"Princess Peach's sweet voice will soon be the bread that makes the sandwich of Cackletta's desires! And this battle shall be the delicious mustard on that bread! That mustard of your doom!"

"Could we add salami in the bread of your defeat?" Yang asked jokingly making everyone face-fault (Anime fall). Fawful angrily used his headgear attack shoot a green ball of evil energy at Bowser. He took a direct hit at it as he was sent rolling far back.

"BOWSER!" Team RWBY yelled as they and the Mario Bros. came to him.

"Are you alright there!? Speak up!" Ruby called out to him but couldn't reply.

"Why you little-" Yang growled as they all turned around to see Fawful only to find out he's gone. Utterly confused, they jumped in surprise as they suddenly heard him laughing behind them. They stepped back to get a clear view on him.

"NEXT IT IS THE TURN OF YOU!" Fawful laughed.

"In your dreams! We're six to one! As if you can take us all at once and win!" Weiss shouted as the battle begun.

"FINK RAT!" Fawful shouted as he began shooting green energy balls at his enemies. The heroes began their evasive manoeuvers by dodging them by sprinting away from their spot. Ruby began shooting her bullets at Fawful using her sniper rifle. Fawful dodges rapidly but it leaves him openings for everyone else. While he was distracted, Weiss used her dust magic to cast fireballs on him which was a direct hit. Fawful coughed in agony from the smoke of fire and regained his sight of them.

"Have you readiness for this!?" Fawful then shot multiple balls around the area causing them to jump out of the way. Most of were difficult to dodge, one almost hit Ruby if Blake didn't tackle her out of the way. Mario and Luigi begun their part and jumped above him and stomped him hard on the head. Fawful groaned in agony as he grew dizzy from the stomps. It was now the time to strike again. Yang charged up her right-handed gauntlet, leaped high up to Fawful's view and punched his headgear away from him and out to the sky.

"HA! Your gun is gone! What are ya gonna do know?" Yang taunted.

"...Now is when I ram you!" Fawful stated.

"Wait wha- WHOA!" Ruby cried out when she saw Fawul attempting to tackle her. She managed to step out of the way to dodge his tackle.

"NOT FUNNY MAN! Especially when attacking my sister!" Yang shouted as she uppercutted Fawful high in the air and landed back down hard.

"Oof!" Fawful grunted as he got up. "Uhnnrgh... How could fink-rats like you beat an awful nasty as me?"

"You're not close to an awful nasty." Weiss commented.

"HEADGEAR!" He called out for his headgear which instantly appeared back to him.

"What!? I trashed that thing out of orbit! How did it come back just like that!?" Yang shouted in confusion.

"Did you honestly think I'd just make one headgear and that's it! Fink-rats!" Fawful shouted again as the headgear attached his head and now was flying again. "I HAVE FURY!"

"I have fury? What's that mean?" Ruby asked.

"He's mad. It's just his bad language that's confusing." Blake answered for her.

"Bah! Now is when the talking stops! I do not have the time to stop and smell foul roses such as you!" Fawful snarled.

"Hey! My roses smell good and you know it!" Ruby retorted.

"Um... I don't think that was what he was referring to." Weiss said to her.

"ONE FELL SWOOP IS THE WAY I WILL DEAL WITH YOU FINK-RATS!" He then flew up as if he was going to do something hideous.

"What is he doing?" Yang asked her teammates.

"Wait! Don't tell me he's-" Blake gasped realising what he's going to do. Fawful charged his headgear and then started shooting green energy balls everwhere around the cruiser causing it to shake rapidly. "HE'S PLANNING TO TAKE THE SHIP DOWN WITH US!" She shouted to her comrades as Fawful kept shooting. The ship became absolutely unstable and the engine has been hit meaning the ship will explode any second.

"Eeeyah ha ha ha!" Fawful laughed as he flew away.

"HEY! Come back here you coward!" Yang growled at him but was already gone. The ship then made multiple explosions causing the heroes to tumble down to the floor.

"Not good! This ship is coming apart!" Weiss called out.

"We're too high up! We won't make it from up here!" Blake informed everyone.

"Everyone! Brace yourselves!" Ruby cried out hoping everyone would live as soon as the cruiser exploded into bits, sending everyone flying in separate directions, unconscious.

* * *

"General Starshade! A massive explosion has been sighted!" An unknown soldier called to his general.

"Confirmation! I need confirmation!" The general ordered. The soldier looked up to see six objects falling down rapidly to the ground.

"General Starshade! Meteorites confirmed!" The soldier informed as he saw them crashing down to the ground. "Impact in Stardust Fields! Initiate recon! Emergency! Emergency!"

* * *

"Phew! I thought I'd never been able to make through the portal." A mysterious blue-haired boy said when he came out of a unknown portal. He began tilting his head back and forth and heard small cracks. "I hope I'm in the right place, because I really need to find it fast. God knows how everyone will fare without me!" He started jumping through mountain to mountain and started his search.

* * *

 **Bonus Scene**

 **Koopa:** Hmm... That goes there... and this goes here...

 **Ruby:** Hey there! How are things?

 **Koopa:** Pretty good but not really though. Working the hold isn't easy... And if you mess up, you have to start all over again.

 **Yang:** Oh, that'd be a pain!

 **Koopa:** No kidding... Oh! Guys! It's me! The lost guy!

 **Weiss:** Lost guy? You mean the one who got lost at the Mushroom Kingdom?

 **Koopa:** Yep! That one! Thanks for telling me which way to go back in the Mushroom Kingdom! I was kind of panicking. But thanks to you, I was the first one to board the Koopa Cruiser!

 **Blake:** Congratulations then.

 **Koopa:** Here! Let me give you this! "Team RWBY receives a 1-UP Mushroom"

 **Ruby:** Wow! Thanks a lot!

 **Koopa:** It's nice to be nice!

* * *

 **Outtakes**

 **Blooper 1**

 **Koopa (Intercom):** Hey! Yo- "Screeching noise" Whoa! Is this thing on!?

 **Ruby:** Geez! That was loud!

 **GalaxyLight:** Might need to get that fixed a little...

 **Blooper 2**

 **Koopa:** You girls don't have passports? Don't worry, we got some in case if anyone here is traveling for the first time or has lost it. Here you go! Brand and fresh! "Gives Team RWBY the passports"

 **Ruby:**...Huh? Nathan Koopa? Likes peanut butter and perfume and hobbies is to take comedic pictures?

 **Koopa:** WHOA! That's mine! "Swipes away the passport"

 **Weiss:** What kind of animal like you likes perfume...?

 **Blooper 3**

 **Ruby:** Huh? What's that button over there?

 **Weiss:** No, Ruby! Don't! "Ruby presses the button causing the crane to move, only to snatch Weiss" WHA-!? EEEK!

 **Ruby, Blake & Yang: **WEISS!?

 **GalaxyLight:** Okay, whoever's in charge of that crane is fired!

 **Weiss:** Get this crane off of me!

 **Blooper 4**

 **Cackletta:** Eeeyah ha ha h- 'Cough' 'Cough' Ugh! My throat...

 **Weiss:** Need a cough drop?

 **Cackletta:** Yes, thank you.

 **Blake:** Where did you get that?

 **Weiss:** In my pocket, you know, so my voice won't sound bad!

 **Blake:** Aren't you a carefree one...

 **Blooper 5**

 **Fawful:** ONE FELL SWOOP IS THE WAY I WILL DEAL WITH YOU FINK-RATS! "Charges his headgear power only for it to lose control and go berserk" I HAVE LOST CONTROL!

 **Yang:**...You know, I kinda like this scene better.

 **GalaxyLight:** If only it was that simple...

* * *

 **GL: And I'm done with this chapter! And there's a cliffhanger of MY OC, and he's a very special one. I'll add the others in the future chapters to so don't feel down about it. Speaking of OCs, here are the ones I've accepted for the story.**

Rabendā Fujioka by **Illusionary Phantom**

Xanus The Scarred by **The Imprisoned of Hell**

 **Thank you so much for attending to this story. I'll try to keep their profile as brief as I can throughout the story. Now I just need one more OC left and I'm all set for the time being. Send your OCs in the review or my private message box. The details are in the prologue.**

 **I skipped the tutorials since I have no idea how it would work in a fanfiction. Please excuse the parts I've missed.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Stardust Fields

**GL (GalaxyLight): Time for the introduction of our first OC which is my OC. I'll send the details of him at the end of the chapter, just to avoid a few spoilers, though I wouldn't mind if you go there now before you read. To get better detail, let the chapter speak for itself.**

* * *

It was very quiet in the Stardust Fields, there was hardly anyone who were still alive until a green plumber woke up from his unconsciousness. He looked around to find any survivors from the Koopa Crusier when he saw Ruby lying on the ground unconscious. He went towards her and shook her gently in order to wake her up, eventually she started twitching a little.

"Uuuuugh! Huh?" Ruby groaned as she slowly attempted to get up. "Luigi? You're alive?" The green plumber nodded. "That's good, but... Ah! What about the others!? Weiss!? Blake!? Yang!?" Luigi just shook his head implying that he hasn't seen them. "Then let's go and find them! They have to alive too! They just had to- OW!" Ruby groaned in pain as she was still wounded from the explosion of the Cruiser. Luigi quickly gave her a mushroom from his pocket. "Is it okay? Is it even edible?" Ruby asked not sure if the mushroom is safe to eat. Luigi just nodded. "Okay... Here I go!" She ate the mushroom and after digesting it, she felt completely refreshed and the wounds started to fade away. "Hey! I don't feel hurt anymore." She exclaimed. "Wow! Now I know why they say vegetables aren good for you." She then turned to Luigi. "Thanks a lot! Now let's go and find the others and-!" She was cut off when she heard a loud voice.

"RUBY!?" The pair turned around to see the blonde who was rushing towards Ruby.

"Y-Yang!?" Ruby yelped before she was tackled and given a tight hug by her sister.

"Ruby! You're alive! I'm so glad you're alive!" Yang cried out with tears of joy from her eyes as she was hugging her.

"Y-Y-Yang! I won't be alive anymore if you keep hugging me like that...!" Ruby gagged as she was suffocating.

"Ah! Sorry!" yang instantly let go of the hug. "I was just so happy you're alive I got carried away there. I just wouldn't know what to do if you were gone..."

"Relax, sis. I'm fine. And I'm not gonna die so easily because of a exploding ship. I'm a tough girl now. I can withstand more than you think. I am the team leader after all." Yang laughed a bit as she was wiping the her tears away.

"Heh. I guess you're right. You have grown strong, and that makes me proud." She let out a smile. Luigi was happy to see the sisters united again. It reminded of how he acted towards his brother. "Oh! Hey, Luigi. Didn't realise you were there." Yang greeted him without notice.

"Hey, Yang, do you know where the others are? Blake, Weiss and Mario?" Ruby asked her sister.

"Nope! I haven't seen them. I was generically focused on finding you."

"Ugh! Figures!" The team leader let out a sigh, not having an idea what to do next. They were really in a pickle right now, until Luigi freaked out when he saw something. "Huh? What is it, Luigi?" The green plumber pointed at an individual who was stuck headfirst to the ground. "Is that... Mario?"

"That must hurt to crash headfirst like that..." Yang sweatdropped. Luigi ran to his brother and try and pull him out of the ground.

"We should go and help him." Ruby said to Yang. She nodded as the sisters went to help Luigi. Ruby grabbed the left leg along with Luigi and Yang grabbed the right leg. "On count to three, we pull." The two nodded readying themselves. "1... 2... 3!" They all pulled Mario's legs as hard as they could. Though they might have pulled too hard. They got Mario out of the ground and into the air. The pull was so strong, the three lost their balance and all fell on their bottom. "Owie!" Ruby yelped as she rubbed her bottom.

"Overdid it there..." Yang did the same. "Huh? Where'd he go?" They looked around to find Mario but he was nowhere to be seen. They became very confused until Ruby and Yang saw a shadow covering Luigi. He was confused to why the girls were looking him and couldn't react when he was crushed onto the ground by his brother shocking the girls. "Oh, there he is..." Yang sweatdropped.

Mario seemed relieved to see Ruby and Yang alive but he was confused to why they were making a pitying face. Luigi tried to get up as he moved above a little but went straight back down. "You... might wanna look down..." Ruby sweatdropped. Mario had a question mark above him before he looked down. But he couldn't when he was lifted high up causing him to jump off as Luigi got back up from the ground. Leaving the problem out of the way, there are better things to take care of. "Alright! Now all we have to find now are Weiss and Blake. Let's go and look for them!" Ruby stated.

"Yeah! Let's also ask anyone where we are too... if there's anyone around that is." Yang said as she looked around the place. It was highly deserted as if no one lived in these parts. Everyone shook their heads after they shrugged with nervousness of the presence and proceeded the search. While they were walking, they shrugged to see koopas lying on the ground. Luckily they weren't dead, just heavily injured. Ruby shook one of them to see if he was alright.

"The K-Koopa Cruiser... We haven't finished... paying it off..." He slowly spoke.

"They're still breathing, that's the good thing." Ruby gave a sigh of relief.

"Damn that Cackletta and that Fawful guy!" Yang gritted her teeth. "They'll pay for doing this to us and them. When I see them again, I'll sock their jaws so they'll never eat again!" The three nodded in agreement and pressed forward when meeting another koopa.

"F-Find Lord Bowser... Oh... Gack... Help us..." He groaned in pain.

"Easy there, buddy. Don't hurt yourself." Ruby calmed the koopa down.

"Speaking of that shell-head, I wonder where he is." Yang said.

"Probably worse that us, who knows." They then found yet another koopa.

"Bow-Bowser fell... Urgh... on the other side... Ack!... of the border..." He told them.

"At the other side of the border? Got it!" Ruby reminded herself. "Just stay there and we'll pick him up for you." The koopa nodded slowly as he fell unconscious. As the four heroes continued to find their friends, they were suddenly surprised to find a fort in the middle of nowhere. "Who do you suppose, live here?" Ruby asked the team.

"I dunno. Probably some moles or something." Yang suggested. Mario and Luigi gave some thoughts but got nothing on their minds.

"Well, whoever they are, let's hope they are friendly." Ruby hoped as the four heroes entered the mysterious fort.

* * *

In another location, another huntress was laid down unconscious after the fall of the Koopa Cruiser. Luckily, there was someone to find her. "Oi! Wake up! You're not dead, y'know!" He called out to her.

"Nrgh! What...?" Blake blinked a few times before waking herself up. "W-What happened?" She shook her head a few times to regain her sight after getting up.

"If I took a guess, you seem to have crashed down here after falling down from an airship." The boy told her. That caught Blake's attention realising she was talking to a stranger. She turned to find him sitting on a rock. He looked like the same age as her. He had slightly dark bluish spikey hair with emerald eyes. Two parts of his hair are pointing straight back. He wore a black T-Shirt, a black and blue jacket and black pants with blue flames design at the left side while the right side is covered with armour, he also wore black sneakers with blue stripes in them. He wears a black glove on his left hand. He wears a pauldron with a sacred emblem beside his left shoulder. He had a blue handbag with him. He wore a locket made out of emerald material with a V symbol on it.

"W-Who are you?" Blake asked him.

"I'm just a traveller, nothing special." The boy told her. "I found you lying around here after you crashed down to the ground. You've been out for quite a few minutes I should say. I could also take it that the white girl over there is your partner?" Blake turned to where he pointed at and she found Weiss lying down unconscious.

"Weiss!" Blake cried out as she came over to her. She checked her heartbeat to see if she was still alive.

"I already checked her and she's still alive." The boy told her giving Blake a sigh of relief. "Still surprised that you managed to come here alive, even though you had quite a crash from above."

"I guess you could say it was a miracle." Blake replied. "Wait! Where's Ruby and Yang and Mario and Luigi!?" She looked around but couldn't see them anywhere.

"You mean there's more to find. Sorry, but I looked around and you two are the only ones I could find. They must be somewhere from a far distance."

"I see... So... what are you doing here... Ah! I forgot! My name is Blake Belladonna, and yours?"

"Ciro, Ciro Makaze." The boy answered his name.

"I guess I should thank you for finding us, Ciro."

"I don't really need thanks, I technically didn't do anything to begin with."

"Well, that is true..." The two suddenly heard a familiar moan beside them.

"Ugh! My head, why does it hurt so much?" It seems Weiss has finally woken up.

"I'm glad you're awake, Weiss." Blake said in relief. "You had me worried for a moment."

"Blake? Where are we? What happened? Wait! Where's Ruby and Yang!?"

"They're separated from us, we're going to have to find them on foot."

"Great! Talk about the worst way to make such an outcome on start of the trip. I mean look at my dress! It's ruined thanks to that crash! That Fawful is going to regret making my dress dirty once I wipe him out of existence."

"Calm down, Weiss. We can worry about that later. Ruby and Yang goes first."

"Ugh! Fine! Anyway, who's that guy behind you?" Weiss asked as she noticed the blue-headed boy.

"His name is Ciro Makaze. He found us here and decided to look out for us if there is any enemies nearby." Blake said.

"You literally just made that last one up, didn't you?" Ciro asked annoyed with Blake's lie.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She replied with a fake smile creating a tick mark on Ciro's head.

"What? Him? But he's too young to go around in a place like this."

"You're one to talk." Ciro and Blake both said at the same time flinching Weiss. She forgot the fact that she is also a teenager like Blake. She shrugged a little thinking of what to say next.

"W-Well, thanks for the lookout anyway. Blake, we're finding Ruby and Yang, right now!"

"Before we do that, what about you, Ciro? What are you going to do?" Blake asked the blue-head.

"Me? Hmm... To be honest, I don't really know much about this place. You could say that I'm sort of lost." Ciro explained. "And I don't really think I need to be here, so I decided to find a way out of this place and that's when I found you two."

"I see... Hey, Ciro, you could come with us." Blake offered, much to Weiss's shock.

"WHAT!? Blake, we don't even know this guy and you're deciding to take him with us!?" Weiss asked angrily. Sure, Blake was a little naïve about asking a complete stranger to come with them but she had a reason like him.

"Think about it, Weiss. Ciro said that he doesn't know this place and we don't either. So we're basically doing the same thing. Once we find Ruby, Yang and the Mario Bros., we'll being looking for a way out like him. Plus, we can't leave him lost by himself, a true huntress wouldn't allow that, right?" As much as Weiss doesn't want to admit it, Blake was right, especially the last one. Leaving someone behind would not be an act of a true huntress. If she did that, she would be ashamed of not only her dishonesty but also her pride as a huntress. She let out a groan and accepted.

"Alright, fine! He can come! But if he does anything stupid, we're kicking him out of the group, you understand?" Blake nodded. "That goes for you two, Blue-boy!"

"I'm going to have to take offense to that, Ice Queen." Ciro countered as Weiss twitched in annoyance as she was called that again. "And to be fair with you all, I can handle myself well at places."

"That I can understand, when you have six weapons equipped on you." Blake said.

"Wait! He has weapons, let alone having six!?" Weiss said shocked as she took another look at him and Blake wasn't joking about it.

"I was wondering when you would notice." Ciro sighed. He had a big longsword behind his back with also what appears to be a grapple claw at the right side of his back and a big axe at the left side of his back. He also had a rectangular bag that has a gun inside of it. He also had a bow horizontally placed in the middle of his gun bag. and lastly there is a sheath katana on his left hip. All five of them looked quite advanced and ancient. "Let's just say, I have a thing for weapons."

"You're not the only one. One of our friends is a weapon lover too." Blake said as Ciro twitched in anger from a certain word but is surprised to hear another one who loves weapons.

"Is that so? Coincidence, I guess."

"I doubt that." Weiss scoffed. "So, do you want to come with us or what?" Ciro gave a thought about. He originally wanted to go on with search alone without getting others involved with his things. Plus, he's one of the types of people who doesn't often work with others. But the problem is that he doesn't know a thing about this world. And having more people with knowledge is a very good thing from tourists. As much as he want to go on his own, it's probably not the best idea right now. Leaving out a huge sigh, Ciro nodded to the girls.

"Alright then. I'll tag along for the time being." Ciro said. "As long as we stick to our main objective, I'll follow anywhere you go." Blake smiled and Weiss let out a sigh of relief when the argument is finally over.

"Good. Now let's go before we get anymore arguments." Weiss declared as Blake nodded and Ciro yawned as they began to press forward to search for Ruby, Yang and the Mario Bros.

* * *

Entering inside the fort, Ruby, Yang and the Mario Bors found themselves in room with a big image that looks like it came from an old retro game. But what drew most suspicious to them was a pair of odd looking turtles with black shells and helmets with small flags on them while they were carrying a long rope. One of their flags was coloured blue and the other one was red.

"Well, well! Talk about a nice surprise! Check it out, Bro!" One with the blue flag said. "It looks like the famous Mario Bros. has arrived, as well as some new friends."

"Wow, Mario! I didn't know you were popular outside the Mushroom Kingdom." Ruby complimented the red plumber. Mario shook his head as he didn't know either.

"Man! That really brings back the memories, doesn't it? Good times... Good times." The other turtle with the red flag said.

"You know them, Mario?" Yang asked him. Mario gave some thought but wasn't entirely sure much, he decided to let it slide for the time being, much to the brothers not noticing. "So what's up, brothers M? Are you two and your friends heading off on a journey together?"

"You bet! But first we have to find the rest of our friends first before we start." Ruby smiled. "So... do you think you could let us pass?"

"Yeah, well, I'm sure you guys know this is the border of the Mushroom Kingdom." The blue turtle said.

"That's right, it's the border, and since we're the border security, we can't let you in..."

"Oh, come on!" Yang pouted until she was cut off.

"...until you do some jumping worthy of the Mario name!"

"Oh... I guess that could work."

"The Border Jump was originally for two people but it could also work with four people. The rules are simple, you just have to jump over this border as we strategically move around the room. Once the border comes to you, just jump over it. If you mess up, you'll have to start over again. So what do you say? Wanna play Border Jump?"

"Bring it on!" Yang cracked her knuckles even though they're not necessary for the job. "I may not be a big jumper, but I can totally jump over those borders, right, Ruby?"

"I jump higher than you, Yang." Ruby reminded her. "But yeah, time to have some fun!" Everyone readied their positions. Mario was at the bottom left and Ruby was at the top right. Luigi was at the bottom left and Yang was at the top left. The two turtle brothers were between them extending the rope to the end of the room. The brothers jumped a few times signalling that they are ready. That gave the heroes attention as they watched the border and the brothers.

The started to move right and move drastically fast much to Ruby and Yang's surprise. "Wow! They're faster than they look!" Ruby squecked as she and Mario jumped over the rope in a nick of time before doing it again when they came back. They didn't stop moving as they were moving past Yang and Luigi causing them to jump over the rope as well. They came back again as yellow and green jumped. The reds were ready to jump but were almost caught off guard when the brothers paused before moving again. The reds almost touched the border before jumping over it. Little did anyone notice that the green flag that looks familiar to a retro game, was slowly rising up as the trial is progressing.

"Geez! That was close! Talk about a cheap shot!" Ruby exclaimed but they ignored her. This time, things were getting tougher. The brothers were making multiple steps (step and stop) making it harder to jump over since jumping is quick. Ruby and Mario had to jump right before the rope gets close to them, same goes for Luigi and Yang, especially when they had to do it again when they come back.

"That was a hard one! Even for me!" Yang exclaimed before catching her breath. Back when the turtle brothers are back in the middle. One of them came to him with the border and went around them to confuse them, but kinda failed since the heroes jumped over the borders unfazed to what happened. Going back at the middle. The turtle with the red flag suddenly curved to the top right surprising Ruby and Mario. Mario jumped over the border before Ruby did. He the did a 180 degree turn causing the heroes to jump in order, Ruby, Mario, Luigi and Yang. After the turtle brothers are back at the middle again. They jumped a few times signalling that the trial is now over. The heroes gave out a sigh of relief when it was finally over.

"Man! Very cool! That was some incredible jumping!" The red flagged brother complimented. Everyone looked at the flag surprised that it was at the top of the flagpole. It was originally at the bottom but no one realised it was rising while they were playing. There were small fireworks exploding around the painting as a sign of victory.

"That was kinda fun! Almost scared a bit though." Ruby smiled.

"Yeah! I kinda want to do it again, but we have to find Weiss and Blake first." Yang followed. Ruby and Mario jumped over the border as they along with Yang and Luigi were heading towards the exit.

"Just beyond there is Beanbean Kingdom. You be extra careful when traveling there." the turtle with blue flag told them.

"We will. See you later." Ruby waved goodbye to them along with Yang and the Mario Bros. as they left the fort. But just as they were about to finish walking past the bridge, they were stopped by a shouting voice.

"Hold up, you all!" They turned around to see one of the turtle brothers running to them. "Since we've been on duty, you four are the first people ever to cross our border. I mean, EVER!"

"Really!?" That's a shocker!" Yang exclaimed. None of them knew no one would come here for a long time. Was Beanbean Kingdom really that deserted to everyone?

"We've come to commemorate this occasion by giving you this!" The turtle gave Luigi the Beanbean Map. It had a mountain, an ice mountain, a forest, an airport and a castle (obviously).

"Is this the map of the Beanbean Kingdom?" Ruby asked looking at the map.

"Yep! As long as you have map, you'll feel safer in foreign lands, right?" The four nodded in response. "Wish you luck!" He then returned to the fort and the heroes continued to search for their missing friends.

* * *

Back at the unknown Badlands, Ciro, Blake and Weiss were in a middle of a annoying mess. They constantly kept running into Fighter Flies and Bill Blasters. The flies were easy to deal with since they were so slow and pathetic. The bills were very slow and were easily dodged. They weren't even a challenge at all. The only annoying thing about them though, was that they were so many to deal with as they kept walking.

"Ugh! Seriously! How many of these things are there!?" Weiss whined in frustration.

"You ask me. Even I thought this place was inhabitant." Ciro sighed as he was circling his arm right arm that was carrying his longsword.

"Let's keep looking. Ruby, Weiss, Mario and Luigi should be around here somewhere. They can't be far."

"I still don't see them but I do see a big cannon up there." Blake and Weiss turned to see a big bill cannon above some rocks.

"How did we missed that?" Weiss flinched surprised that she didn't see it. The three jumped up to the rocks and begun observing it. The bill post was bigger than the ones they fought, it's like this is for something big to shoot at.

"Hey... isn't that...?" Blake noticed two familiar feet on top of the hole of the cannon. She finally realised that it was the King of Koopas who is inside it. "It's Bowser! He's inside of it!"

"Who?" Ciro asked.

"Just some villain who we are forced to work together to defeat a common enemy." Weiss answered for Blake.

"Ah! The typical hero and enemy alliance. I've seen that." He looked at Bowser who was upside down at the moment. "You can't talk to him like that, let me." He walked up to the cannon, grabbed the ledge of the hole and then spun it vertically fast, causing the girls to flinch in surprise. It took a while for the spin to slow down. By the time it stopped, it was facing upwards now that they can see his face and his eyes twirling from the dizziness before shaking his head regaining his sight.

"Spinning a cannon with someone in it is an understatement, pal!" Bowser roared.

"Whatever." Ciro yawned. Bowser looked to his right to Weiss and Blake.

"Hey! You girls are Mario's chumps, aren't you?" he asked them as Weiss twitched in anger to what he said.

"We're not chumps!" Weiss retorted. Bowser ignored her though.

"Great timing whatsoever! I could use a hand here! I'm kind of... stuck."

"We can see that..." Blake said.

"You know, in my point of view, despite that I don't know you, you look like a big ball stuck in a pipe." Ciro said causing the girls to snicker a little.

"Shut up! Save your darn diet jokes to yourself, brat! They're not funny! Just get me out of here!" Ciro, Blake and Weiss looked at each other and shrugged, just when Ciro flinched for a second.

"You hear something?" Ciro asked, just when someone landed down to the ground in front of them. It some kind of big green turtle with a mini shell on him. He had pink hair, small wings which can somehow help him fly, and a star on his forehead and his belly as a symbol.

"Nyeck nyeck nyeck!" He yelled out surprising everyone but Ciro who had a disgusted face.

"Ugh! What is that ugly looking thing?" Ciro whispered.

"I think I'm with you on that ugly part." Weiss agreed.

"Why, could it be that Bowser, the great Koopa King, has fallen into my cannon!? Nyeck! How amusing!" The creature said.

"WH-WHO DARES SPEAK TO ME SO!?" Bowser roared in anger.

"That guy over there." Ciro answered him.

"THAT WAS JUST A RHETORICAL QUESTION!"

"Nyeck nyeck nyeeeck! I'm Tolstar, the great and famed king of Stardust Fields!" The creature introduced himself.

"Never heard of you." Ciro replied. The others nodded in agreement.

"But I've heard tales of Bowser here, but he's not very impressive in person! Nyeck nyeck nyeck!"

"That's because you have him stuck in a cannon, doofus!" Weiss told him. Bowser just growled in anger as he was being insulted by someone he just met. He tries to break free from the cannon but didn't budge.

"Look, just let him out of the cannon and we'll take things smoothly. No arguments, no fighting. Is that okay?" Blake offered.

"Nyeck nyeck! If you want me to get him out of there, little people, you must pay in coins!"

"Coins?" The three heroes asked.

"I will set him free... for ALL your coins! And I'll even keep this most embarrassing incident a secret!"

"WHAT!?" Weiss yelled loudly. "THAT'S HIGHWAY ROBBERY!"

"And just how can we trust you with this offer?" Blake asked. "You don't seem very trustworthy to anyone."

"Don't worry yourself, I may be a joker, but I'm a man of my word." They three looked each other can began discussing things.

"I'm still not lending him our money. W have like 30 of them and we saved this much, not to mention getting some from enemies." Weiss grumbled.

"I don't know about you two, but I already want to skin that blob alive." Ciro said.

"I could go with that..."

"That won't get Bowser out of the cannon." Blake pleaded. "Even if we could try and pull him out, we'll only end up hurting him and might die. Let's just do what he says and give Tolstar all our coins." Weiss let out a groan while Ciro just sighed, he couldn't less about money anyway.

"Wait! Do we even have enough coins?" Weiss asked. "Sure we have a bit, but I'm not sure it's enough. Besides, none of us are familiar with money in this world."

"Not to worry, I still have this." Blake took out a brown bag with one hundred coins inside.

"Isn't that the bag of coins Toadsworth gave us at the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Yes. I secretly grabbed the bag from Mario's suitcase. I'm just not sure he could take care of it. So I decided to keep in me just in case. I think Tolstar might accept this." Ciro and Weiss looked at each other and sighed as they got no other options.

"You better pay me back for this, once we get more money that is." Weiss told her.

"I will." After the conversation is over, Blake turned to Tolstar. "We've talked about it and decided to give you all of our 130 coins." She said to him.

"Is that so? Then hand them over!" He demanded.

"Geez, no need to get hasty." Ciro sighed. Blake took out the bag and tossed it to the front of Tolstar. He took a peek in the bag and looked at the coins. He then suddenly let out an laugh.

"Nyeck nyeck nyeeeck! Why, these are Mushroom Kingdom coins, aren't they?" He asked them.

"There's a difference? They look like average coins to me." Weiss said.

"Yes, but this is the BEANBEAN Kingdom!... I suppose I'll have to calculate their value in the local currency!" He started calculating the coins with his Beanbean calculator.

"Somehow, I feel like the answer is going to be a pain in the neck for us." Ciro sweatdropped.

"Let's see... At today's exchange rate... 130 Mushroom Kingdom coins... are worth 20 Beanbean coins!" Tolstar explained making everyone else gasp in shock by the difference.

"SAY WHAT!?" Ciro, Blake, Weiss and Bowser shouted out loud. They couldn't believe that over a hundred coins would calculate down to a puny number of coins. It's almost impossible to believe. Country money always had differences but this one is total overkill. Hearing this, Weiss felt so angry she looked like she was about to explode.

"Well, sorry, but for only 20 Beanbean coins I can't guarantee this secret won't slip out! Nyeck nyeck!" Tolstar said.

"I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THIS!" Weiss roared in anger. "THERE'S NO WAY I CAN ACCEPT THAT COINS CAN LOWER ITSELF TO THIS! SURELY YOU MUST BE JOKING WITH US!"

"W-Weiss! Please calm down!" Blake stuttered because of Weiss's rage.

"I think it's already too late for that." Ciro sweatdropped.

"Sorry, Miss, but that's how it's worth in Beanbean Kingdom. My calculator doesn't lie." Tolstar said to her. Weiss growled loudly. She wanted to counter more words. But doing that will not stop him from accepting the unfairness. He said it is what it is as his calculator doesn't lie. She gritted her teeth as she was forced to back down. "Since I have only 20 coins, I'll need an additional 100 Beanbean coins!" Tolstar continued. "Go find them in Stardust Fields and bring them back to me! Then I'll help your Koopa King!" He jumped and then stomped to the ground activating a bridge behind them.

"Welp! I guess the hunt begins then." Ciro said while stretching his arms in the air and began walking to the bridge. Weiss was still mad about earlier, she was grumbling about things while she was making strong steps.

"100 Beanbean coins? I'll give you 100 Beanbean coins, when I shove all of them in your mouth!" Weiss grumbled.

"I'm sure they are a good amount of Beanbean coins across this bridge." Blake said. "I'm sure we'll have enough to save Bowser. And perhaps Ruby, Yang, Mario and Luigi could be somewhere in these lands."

"Let's hope so, because I've just had about enough of this place. I just want to get out of here already!" Weiss sighed.

"Well, the sooner we get this over with, the better." Ciro told her.

"Very true." Blake agreed. _'Just hold on, everyone. I'll be sure to find you as soon as we can.'_

* * *

 **Outtakes**

 **Blooper 1**

Ruby: On count to three, we pull. 1... 2... 3! "All three pull Mario and he was sent flying into a wall"

 _CRASH_

Ruby: Oops!

Yang: Thaaaat had to hurt...

 **Blooper 2**

Weiss: Ugh! My head, why does it hurt so much? "Sees Ciro and Blake covering their mouths looking as if they're trying not to laugh" What's so funny?

Ciro: It's nothing funny... except for your fac-Hahahahahaha!

Weiss: Wha!? "Looks at herself with a small hand-mirror seeing doodles on her face" RUBY!

Ruby (Outside the scene): HAHAHAHAHA!

 **Blooper 3 Take 1**

Ruby: "Proceeds to jump over the rope but her leg got caught and slip into the ground" OWIE!

 **Take 2**

Ruby: "Successfully jumps over the rope"

Yang: "Ready to jump but got caught off guard by the rope's speed as the it trip her over and crashed headfirst to the ground" OOF!

Ruby: Yang!? Are you okay!?

Yang: "Gets up immediately without a scratch" Yang Xiao Long is always okay!

 **Blooper 4**

Ciro: You hear something?

Tolstar: "Comes falling down on the mountain and crashes headfirst into the ground" HMPF!

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Ciro: Okay, that was good! Can we keep this!? Can we!?

 **Blooper 5**

Tolstar: Since I have only 20 coins, I'll need an additional 100 Beanbean coins! Go find them in Stardust Fields and bring them back to me! Then I'll help your Koopa King! "Jumps up and attempts to stomp down only to hurt his leg from a fearsome stomp" OW! OW! OW!

Everyone: "Face Faulted"

* * *

 **GL: Talk about long! I never thought it would go that far. Here's my OC. He is something none of you might expect, but I'll explain more I the story and the detail about him that I will give you right now.**

 **Name:** Ciro Makaze  
 **Age:** 17  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Race:** Human/Dragon  
 **Date of Birth & Zodiac Symbol: **March 27 & Aries  
 **Likes:** Wind, Weapons, Understanding, Belief, His family  
 **Dislikes:** Full-Blooded Humans (slightly), Sea Transportation, Trust, Being looked down on, The word "friend"  
 **Height:** 5'5  
 **Description:** Ciro has slightly dark bluish spikey hair with emerald eyes. However, the front-right side of his hair is black due of an accident. Two parts of his hair that are pointing straight back represents dragon horns as a little hint of his dragon blood. In his raging dragon state, he has yellow draconic eyes with small dragon scales around them in the skin. He wears a black T-Shirt (almost all the time), a black and blue jacket and black pants with blue flames design on the left and the right side is covered with armour. He also wears black sneakers with blue stripes. He secretly wears bandages underneath his body to avoid scars he had in the past to be exposed. He wears a black glove on his left hand to ensure he is right-handed. He wears a sacred emblem as a pauldron on beside his left shoulder. He carries a bag full of stuff with him. He wears a locket made out of emerald material. It has a V symbol as a sign of his real first name, the other side is the symbol of his bloodline. The locket has a picture of him and his twin sister when they were young.  
 **Weapon:** Transformed Long-Sword, Grapple Claw, Battle Axe, Blaster Rifle, Katana and a Bow  
 **Hobbies:** Training, Sleeping & Weapon-Crafting  
 **Element (Magic)** : Wind, Lightning and Darkness

Notes:  
Ciro is Egyptian for wind  
Kaze from Makaze is Japanese for wind

 **I decided to only give you this much information because I would be spoiling everything about my OC. I'll let you know about him more in the story.** **Speaking of which, I've added more profile detail for those who attended. Here it is.**

 **Element (Magic):**

 **Friends (Allies):**

 **Rivals:**

 **I added them in the prologue too so you won't forget. Sent them in my Private Message Box and you'll be completely set to be in the story.**

 **Oh! I almost forgot! Here's the last OC I've accepted.**

Eri Sonar **by topaz3**

 **I thank you for attending. And that ends my OC submissions for now. I'll reopen it until at a specific chapter at the story. So don't lose hope yet.**

 **I guess that's all I have to say now. See you in the next chapter.**


	5. Finally United

**GL (GalaxyLight): Sometimes, I just wonder how things get difficult when I come back and forth with these stories. Meh, I guess this is what it means to take long like what others feel like. Let's go!**

* * *

Continuing to find the missing friends, the two sisters and brothers were moving from rock to rock. Constant enemies ambushing them, despite that they were easily handled. However they still can't find any signs of Blake and Weiss.

"Argh! Seriously! Where the heck are Weiss and Blake!?" Yang complained out loud.

"This is a big place, Yang." Ruby told her sister. "They can be anywhere, who knows where they can be."

"I know! But still, I don't wanna go searching for a whole day and find nothing but stupid foes! That'll just be dumb and-" Yang was cut off when she heard a clanging sound from under her. She looked down to realise that she stepped on a metal door shaped like a star. Her eyes widen in surprise as it slowly opens up causing her to take a coupe of steps back. "What the heck!?" She exclaimed. Everyone readied their battle stance, as two figures were slowly rising up from an elevator. They wore toad hats but had star shapes instead of spots, the red one wore a short-jacket and pants while the green one wore a plumber suit. The most confusing thing is that the red one was standing on the green one. They were both giving off weird smiles as they keep it like that. The heroes sweatdropped from their confusing entrance.

"Sergeant Starshade! The shooting stars we just witness were an alien bombardment! ...Perhaps!" The red man said. "In the name of the Starshade Bros., we will find the alien scum! They will rue the day!" The green one took out a telescope to scout for aliens.

 _'Wait a second? Shooting stars? Is he talking about us falling down here, and now he's saying it was an alien invasion?'_ Ruby thought to herself. "H-Hey! You got it all wrong here. We're not aliens." The brothers ignored her though.

"Hey! Are you listening!?" Yang called out but they too, ignored her. "Geez, are they deaf?" Mario and Luigi looked at each other and then Mario jumped onto Luigi's head as he moved passed the brothers, causing the green one to flinch in surprise.

"General Starshade! Sir! I have confirmed the presence of a suspicious unknown entity!" The green brother stated. "It is a vivid green colour that pierces the eye!" The red brother was slightly confused to his brother declaration. He took out his telescope and used it before the Mario Bros. went passed him again. The red brother flinched in surprise this time.

"Hmm! Yes! Sighting confirmed! However, I see not green, but red!" He stated.

 _'That's because you're so close to each other and you're on your brother's head.'_ Ruby and Yang thought as they rolled their eyes. The Starshade brothers placed their telescopes back to their pockets as they and the Mario Bros. were facing each other in utter confusion. The Starshade Bros. moved left with the Mario Bros. did the same. They moved right and they did too. They were now moving left and right as the others were doing the exact same thing. It was like a mirror, although the Mario Bros. were only keeping up with them slightly.

"Are they... trying to mimic them?" Ruby asked referring to the Mario Bros.

"I dunno, but this is kind of fun to watch." Yang grinned. Mario and the Sergeant stared at each other. The nodded together, then shook their heads together, then leave out a shock expression and then folded their arms. "Anyone got popcorn? Because this is a fun show." Yang smiled sitting down, much to Ruby's dismay of her comment. The Sergeant reached out his arms, Mario did the same. He then lifted them up and back to his sides, Mario followed. They began repeating the same things but then stopped with the red Starshade brother lifting his arms in the air and Mario reaching his arms side to side, before lifting them back in the air.

"Just what are they trying to do, exactly?" Ruby wondered.

"I feel like the best part is coming..." Yang smirked. The two pair spread out a little bit and then the Starshade Bros. were spinning like a tornado, much to Ruby and Yang's shock. "Whoa! How do they do that!?" Yang exclaimed.

"That looks awesome!" Ruby complimented. They both looked at Mario and Luigi and realised they weren't doing the same thing, in fact the red plumber had a trick of his sleeve. He's going to outwit them by spinning himself in the air and ram himself towards the Starshade Bros. with a crash. The three tumbled down as they lost their balance. "Ouch! That's gotta hurt." Ruby sweatdropped.

"What did he go do that for?" Yang wondered.

"Oh! Incredible! It is none of other Mario from the Mushroom Kingdom!" The General.

"Luigi sighting confirmed!" The Sergeant stated.

"Wait! They know them!?" Yang called out in surprise.

"Sergeant Starshade! Change of mission objective! Obtain autographs, STAT!" The General called out.

"They're fans!?" Ruby cried out in shock.

"Now wonder why they look similar to them..." Yang sweatdropped. After the odd testing the heroes got from the pair of Starshade Brothers, they explained to them why they are here and stuck here. Peach's voice, Cackletta and Fawful.

"Hmm... I see..." The general understood. "Incredible! To think... Princess Peach's lovely voice in the hands of some vile enemy! And you two must be Mario's fellow allies?"

"Yep! I'm Ruby and this is my sister, Yang. We're going to go and save the world... Man, this sound so cliché for some reason..." Ruby sighed.

"Kind of a hero's work in general." Yang smiled.

"If that's the case, her voice must be recovered, no matter what is takes! Priority one, Sergeant Starshade!" General Starshade stated. "We must provide as much field support as we can!"

"Very well! We Starshade Bros. will teach you the secrets of Bros. Action!" Sergeant Starshade replied.

"Bros. Action?" The sisters asked.

"This training is specialized for us and Master Mario and Master Luigi! I apologise if it hurts you, mistresses." Sergeant Starshade told them.

"It's okay, we're fine on our own, and drop the mistress thing, would ya? It feels weird." Yang replied.

"Got it! Master Mario! Master Luigi! Special Bros. Action training shall commence immediately! Come with me to the training grounds!" The four left the girls as they headed to their training grounds.

"I wonder what Mario and Luigi will learn from them..." Ruby wondered.

"Whatever it is, I can't wait to see what it is." Yang smiled as she lied down to rest. After a few minutes of waiting as Yang was sleeping while Ruby was reading a comic book she brought with her. Ruby saw the Mario Bros. and the Starshade Bros. coming back. She shook her sister slightly as she slowly woke up before rubbing her eyes to see they're back. "Hey, what took you all so long?"

"It was not long but we have finished the Master Mario and Master Luigi's training." General Starshade stated. "And now, the providing grounds! The time has come to show the fruits of your training! You must use the **High Jump** and **Spin Jump** we just taught you..."

"High Jump and Spin Jump? Are those what they taught you guys?" Ruby asked the Mario Bros. as they nodded back to her.

"...As I was saying," General Starshade coughed to get his attention causing Ruby to flinch and bow her head as an apology for disturbing him. "You must use those techniques we just taught you to reach the flag way up there!" He pointed at the blue flag shaped like a star which is above them. "Good luck, soldiers!"

The Mario Bros. got to work as they come across a high ledge they were currently staring at. "I wonder how they're going to get up there?" Ruby wondered.

"Allow me to explain for you, Mistress Ruby." Sergeant Starshade said, much to Ruby and Yang's dismay for calling her mistress even though Yang told him not to. "When they wish to jump up to a high ledge, Luigi can jump on Mario to perform a High Jump."

"Somehow, I can see that a great help..." Yang said. They began to watch as Luigi jumps on Mario, the sisters' eyes widen in shock as Luigi began squishing him with his jump. "What the-!? Did he just squish him!?" Yang cried out in shock.

"Yes, and at the moment he jumps on him, he'll be able to jump up to the ledge with his brother." They continued to watch as Luigi jumped again high up with Mario keeping up with the height as he also made it to the ledge with him still on his head, before getting off, much to Ruby and Yang's surprise and amazement. "See? You can jump higher than you can on your own! Indeed, it's jumping synergy! If they use their High Jump, they can climb ledges that they can never climb alone!"

"Amazing!... but that's doesn't that kind of hurt for Mario?" Ruby sweatdropped.

"It doesn't actually. Call it a miracle of pain reliever." Ruby and Yang don't know how to answer that. Looking back at Mario and Luigi who did another High Jump to get to another cliff, they found the flag which at another cliff on the opposite side of them.

"How are they gonna get across there?" Ruby wondered. "I don't think they can jump that far..." They then noticed that Mario is behind Luigi which confuses them a little.

"All Mario has to do is jump on Luigi." General Starshade said as they watched Mario jump on Luigi's head and is standing on top of him. "See? You ride piggyback!"

"I've seen that before." Yang muttered.

"And they're in that position, they can spin through the air together!" The sisters watched as they gasped as they saw the Mario Bros spinning in the air as they spun to the next cliff and got the flag. "It is possible to use Spin Jump to jump across wide valleys and dangerous pits!"

"Wow! That is so cool and very useful." Ruby commented.

"There you have it, actions that the rear member performs are called Bros. Actions! There are more actions that only brothers like them can perform!" Mario and Luigi came back with the flag and gave it back to the Starshade Bros. "Hmm... Incredible! Master Mario! Master Luigi! You truly are super brothers! I salute you!" General Starshade saluted them.

"You have perfectly mastered the High Jump and Spin Jump!" Sergeant Starshade continued. General Starshade then jumped onto his brother as the green soldier brought him and himself back at the middle of the star platform.

"Master Mario! Master Luigi! Mistress Ruby! Mistress Yang! May your mission be successful! Good luck out there!"

"Thanks, mates! And cut out the Master and Mistress act already!" Yang shouted as a reminder.

"MOVE OUT!" The Starshade brothers shouted as they slowly descended down to the ground and the door closes. There was silence after that.

"That was... weird." Was the first thing Ruby said.

"Look on the bright side, at least our plumber buddies learned to some new tricks." Yang smiled as she leaned between Mario and Luigi's shoulders.

"Well, we still need to look for Weiss and Blake... Ah! I forgot to ask the Starshade Bros. about them!"

"Ah crud! Oh well, maybe we'll meet them again if there's a next time. After all, they did say they will help us get Peach's voice back."

"Let's hope so, let's get moving then!" The three nodded as the proceed the search once again.

* * *

After multiple battles, Ciro, Blake and Weiss got (well... stole) some Beanbean coins from a good number of enemies. Right now, they have over 50 Beanbean coins, right before they were ambushed by another set of Bill Blasters.

"Okay, seriously! Where the heck are all these things coming from!?" Weiss complained dodging a bullet bill.

"Don't ask us, we're not the ones who know what these things even are." Ciro replied kicking a bullet bill effortlessly back at the Bill Blaster.

"What I want to know is why they carry coins around, I don't really think they need them for anything." Blake wondered while grabbing a bullet bill with her ribbons and flung it back at the blaster creating an explosion as nothing but coins were there. "Plus, there's no shopping centres in this land from the looks of it."

"Well duh, who would even build a shop in the middle of a wasteland?" Ciro asked.

"Good point..." Blake picked up the coins and placed them into her sack, they now had 62.

"Isn't there any coins we can get without defeating enemies? I'm getting quite sick of taking out one by one!" Weiss groaned, Ciro and Blake nodded in agreement as they too were getting tired of collecting coins from enemies.

"There are a lot of floating blocks around here, and they all have question marks on them..." Blake commented as she saw multiple blocks floating about.

"Who wants to see what's inside?" Ciro asked the two.

"And just how are you supposed to-" Weiss could not finish when Ciro pushed the block on top of him. The block then dispensed a coin inside it.

"Huh, that's something." Ciro commented when he got the coin.

"Hey! At least let me finish!" Weiss shouted angrily.

"At least we've found another way to collect coins." Blake sighed.

"Then what we still standing around here for? Let's go already!" Ciro began jumping from rock to rock constantly pushing blocks.

"What's he in a hurry for!?" Weiss grumbled.

"He probably doesn't want to stay here any longer." Blake replied. "We have been here for quite some time after all."

"You're telling me. In fact, I'm sick of being here too. This place totally does not suit my taste." She followed Ciro.

"I wonder how Ruby, Yang, Mario and Luigi are holding out..." Blake wondered before catching up with her comrades. Before she did though, she stopped. _'Why do I get this odd feeling that I'm being watched?'_ She looked around but didn't find anything. "Must be my imagination." She sighed before going after the her allies. She could not see two brothers, watching her with telescopes before covering themselves to the shadows.

* * *

Back with the sisters and Mario brothers, they had their fine progression with their enemies and item collecting, despite that it was slightly tiring them, and by tiring them, it meant they're getting sick of fighting the same enemies over and over again.

"Argh! Why is this place so big!?" Yang shouted scratching her head with both her hands. "And why is finding Weiss and Blake this hard!? This isn't suppose to be his hard, is it!?"

"I could ask myself that too." Ruby sighed. "We should have asked them if they had seen Weiss and Blake, if we did, it would have been easier to-" She was cut off by a loud voice.

"MARIO, LUIGI, RUBY AND YANG! SIRS!" They jumped I surprise to hear it was coming from a familiar star-shaped yellow door. It slowly opened to reveal General Starsahde greeting them with a salute.

"You know, it's weird to called us sirs when there are girls here too." Yang said to him, even though he completely ignored her.

"This is an emotional reunion, sirs!" General Starshade greeted them. The elevator then slowly rose up to show Sergeant Starshade below the General.

"By your leave, there is something we com-PLETELY forgot to mention to you earlier!" The sergeant saluted before descending to see the General.

"Affirmative! You see, when you master a technique in the field, you can also use it in battle!" The elevator goes up for the Sergeant.

"Since you have mastered the High Jump and Spin Jump, you can use these techniques in battle!"

"Really!? That sounds cool!" Yang smiled in excitement before the elevator descends again for the General.

"We must confirm technique mastery in combat simulation!" The General said.

"Combat simulation? But what will we use as a training dummy?" Ruby asked. The Starshade Bros. didn't say anything. Instead, the evelator ascended much faster. But it didn't just reveal the Sergeant but six Fighter Flies standing on one another while the Bros are on top of them. The four heroes gasped in shock to what they have seen.

"WHAT!? Are you saying we have to fight THAT many!?" Ruby shouted in surprise. The Bros. didn't say anything, not sure if they couldn't hear her or they just ignored her. They activated a Spin Jump and when they touched the Fighter Fly, it suddenly flew away from them. They did the same to the other four Fighter Flies. When they got to the last one, they spun it towards the heroes realising they're going to fight it.

"Proceeding with Bros. Attack Tutorial!" General Starshade stated.

"Geez, if you were going to let us fight one enemy which is a dummy, you could have just said so..." Yang sighed.

"Listen up! Bros. Attacks are duo techniques in which Master Mario and Master Luigi attack together!"

"Oh! So they're like Team Attacks!" Ruby cried out as she was getting the right idea.

"Affirmative! Mario's attack here is called Splash Bros. Let's see it, Mario!"

"Oh, this is I gotta see!" Yang grinned excited. The Splash Bros. move begins with Mario jumping on Luigi throwing him in the air, then Luigi jump's under Mario, grabs him, and they both do a Spin Jump (with a huge flip at the end) to slam into the attacked enemy.

"WOW! THAT WAS AWSOME!" Ruby and Yang squealed in amazement.

"Bravo! Well done! Another super job by the Mario Bros.! You have mastered it, sirs!" The General was moving his arms up and down as a celebration.

"Yeah! He sure gave that thing a 'splash' on the head." Yang grinned, causing Ruby to groaned unamused with her sister's pun. "What? I got it from their Bros. Attack name, so why not make a pun with it?"

"Now, let's try Master Luigi's Bounce Bros. Attack!" Sergeant Starshade smirked. Luigi nodded as he started by leaping onto Mario, who throws him into the air. When Luigi is right above him, Mario leaps into the air to grab him. The two then do a flip and Luigi slams into the enemy with his hands, killing it... well, more like subduing it.

"I GIVE THAT A TEN!" Yang shouted as she held her hands with five fingers out on each hand, Ruby did the same as well.

"Excellent work! You've done it!" Sergeant Starshade cheered.

"I got to admit, they sure 'bounced' it to the end." Ruby face faulted as Yang made another pun, the others didn't seem to be bothered much.

"And that is how Bros. Attack work! Your training is finally complete! Thus we can officially confirm that these field techniques are indeed executable in battle!"

"Proper planning and preparation will ensure your safety throughout your journey! We wish you luck!" General Starshade continued.

"Oh! Wait! Before you go! Have you seen two other girls wandering around here. A girl with black and white clothes and a bow on her head, and the other one with a white dress and a crystal-like hairpin." Ruby asked them.

"Ah yes! We did saw two of those, also and a guy with blue hair was it?"

"Great!... Wait, a guy with blue hair?"

"Yep! He was also accompanying the two and they seem to be going well with each other." The Sergeant added.

"Is that so? I can't wait to see who he is." Yang smiled thinking she could get along with the mysterious person, despite that she doesn't know him or hasn't even met him yet. "So where are they now?"

"We... lost sight of them after they began jumping far places." Ruby and Yang tilt their heads to the ground letting out a sigh as they still got nothing in the end.

"Oh well, thanks for telling us this. At least we know that Blake and Weiss are okay." Ruby smiled.

"We wish you luck, finding your friends!" The general saluted.

"MOVE OUT!" The elevator finally descended once again to the underground along with the Starshade Bros. The door closes and it was now just the four heroes.

"You know, I always wondered what's under that door." Ruby said.

"Things are better left unknown... for us anyway. Come on! Let's go and find Blake and Weiss... and go meet that new guy." Yang smirked at the last part.

 _'Why do I get the feeling that Yang will have fun with him? I hope she doesn't cause much trouble for him.'_ Ruby though before they continued the search once more.

* * *

"That Tolstar guy better accept this big number of coins. If he doesn't, he'll be in for a big beating!" Weiss muttered. She, Ciro and Blake have finally collected over 100 Beanbean coins. They have now 134 Beanbean which is way more than they're suppose to collect. They could have stopped, if they didn't find more blocks and weren't ambushed by more enemies.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Blake asked herself.

"Speaking of coins, I can't see the difference between two kingdoms, the one you call the Mushroom Kingdom has the same looking coins to the Beanbean Kingdom. How?" Ciro asked.

"That's what I wanna know!" Weiss complained. "I can't tell the difference at all!"

"Maybe the people in Beanbean kingdom can see the difference and not us." Blake answered.

"That's... kind of unfair." Ciro said plainly.

"Tell me about it!" Weiss followed. Their chat was finished as they finally confronted Tolstar and Bowser once again.

"Here are your Beanbean coins, Tolstar! Now release Bowser!" Blake declared as she tossed to sack of coins to Tolstar. The green creature looked at the coins and calculated the number.

"Uh...nyeck? Let's see here... You now have 134 Beanbean coins... Nyeck! It took you long enough! But well done! I'll be taking those coins now!" Tolstar stated.

"Finally! Let me outta here!" Bowser cried out with tears of joy running down on his eyes.

"Huh? You want out? You want me to help you?" The creature questioned causing Bowser and Weiss to flinched in confusion, while Ciro and Blake's eyes widen as he said that.

 _'Uh-oh. I don't like the sound of that...'_ Ciro and Blake both thought at the same time coincidentally.

"Me? Help you? WHO SAID I'D DO THAT!?"

"WHAT!?" Bowser and Weiss screeched loudly from his answer.

 _'Yep! I knew it!'_ Ciro and Blake thought while tilting their head on the ground with a sigh of annoyance.

"GRAGH! YOU WELCHER!" Bowser roared for his betrayal.

"DON'T TALK LIKE YOU DIDN'T SAY IT, YOU DISGUSTING WENCH!" Weiss growled. "WE PAID YOU THE COINS YOU NEEDED AND NOW YOU'RE MOCKING US BY FORGETTING WHAT YOU SAID? NOT ONLY THAT, YOU ALSO BROKE OUR PROMISE!"

"W-Weiss! Please, calm down!" Blake sweatdropped until Ciro patted her shoulder.

"It's kind of already too late, mate." Ciro sighed.

"As a royal heiress, I refuse to accept your cruel and unfair giveaway. I hereby put you under arrest for treason, kidnapping and blackmail!" Weiss declared.

"Are you really a heiress? You sound more like a police officer to me..." Ciro sweatdropped.

"Nyeck Nyeck Nyeck!" Tolstar laughed before he began flying towards the heroes surprising them.

"How does a fat guy like you fly with those tiny wings!?" Weiss asked loudly. Ciro and Blake shook their head in disbelief.

"Nyeck Nyeck! You're not in the Mushroom Kingdom anymore!" He said to them. "OUTSIDERS BEGONE!"

Blake and Weiss took out their weapons and began their battle stance, however Ciro did not take out any of his weapon. He decided to fight with his bare hands instead.

"Ciro, why aren't you taking any of your weapons?" Blake asked him.

"Tch! Just because I don't want to take out my weapons doesn't mean I'm defenceless." Ciro sighed. "Just let me do things on my own, I can take care of myself. Besides, it's good to analyse his attacks before engaging combat, you know?"

"You have a point there..." Blake muttered. Weiss didn't believe him but Blake wasn't sure if it was a bad idea to let him be.

"Are you trying to act cocky? Because that won't help you-" Weiss was cut off by Blake before she could say any more.

"Weiss, let him do what he does." She said to her.

"What!? Blake! You can't expect him to go on reckless like that! He could get hurt!"

"I know, but something about him makes me feel like he can handle things on his own. I mean, he has a lot of weapons, so he must be a very experienced fighter, despite his age. Let's just focus on our enemy for now." Weiss paused a little but groaned as she gave up.

"Ugh! Fine! But if he messes things up, he's so going to get a beating from me!"

"Even if you say that, you won't make a dent on me..." Ciro said.

"What was that!?" Weiss retorted.

"Time's up! You had your chat! I'm going in!" Ciro began walking towards Tolstar.

"ARGH! I just known him for a bit and he already makes me angry!" Weiss growled while scratching her head with both her hands in frustration.

"You do the same with Ruby..." Blake reminded her.

"QUIET YOU!"

 **BGM - Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga - Boss Battle**

"You will be destroyed by me!" Tolstar declared as he threw a small spiked ball at them with his right hand. It was slow and was bouncing towards them. Ciro just sidestepped out of the way while Blake and Weiss jumped over it.

"That was slow..." Weiss commented.

"Focus, Weiss! He may be going easy on us!" Blake reminded her. Blake attempt to go after Tolstar first. She passed through Ciro who stopped halfway and jumped high and kicked Tolstar in the face before jumping back while doing a flip. Tolstar squeaked in agony as he was it.

"Nyeck nyeck! That hurt!" Tolstar nagged. He threw another spiked ball, this time at Weiss with his left hand.

"As if!" Weiss shouted as she freezed the spiked ball, stopping it. He changed to her Dust magic to fire and shot multiple fireballs at Tolstar. He screeched in pain as he was slowly backing away from the smoke. He brushed it off and started laughing and threw multiple spiked balls at them, they were much faster than before. Blake and Weiss had to dodge roll their way but Ciro just easily just moved right past them, as if he knew where they were going.

"Nyeck nyeck! Isn't that a nasty attack?" Tolstar taunted. "Even watching the hand I throw with won't help you!"

"You just gave away your weakness, you moron..." Ciro sighed, while Blake and Weiss sweatdropped, Tolstar just ignored him and kept throwing spiked balls at the heroes. This time, the spiked balls were more bouncier than usual, causing Blake and Weiss to get more disoriented.

"Is that... more dangerous?" Blake muttered before she saw one getting near Ciro who wasn't moving. He was just staring at it. "Ciro! Look out!" She shouted to him but he didn't react. He either didn't hear her or ignored her. Just as Blake was about to do something to help him, she noticed the spiked ball... bounced over him, it completely missed him. "You... knew that was going to happen?" She asked him surprised.

"Seriously, that thing was just too easy to read, or even dodge." Ciro groaned. "I mean come on, anyone could easily dodge that! How can you be overreacting so much over a small object."

"S-Sorry! I might have been to careful with myself. I just thought those spiked balls could be dangerous at some point."

"Hey, Blake! Less talking, more fighting!" Weiss shouted. "Come on, Blake! Let's use **Checkmate**!"

"Got it!" Blake nodded. Both Weiss and Blake proceed to attack Tolstar simultaneously seeking to outmaneuver and overwhelm him. Weiss managed to paralyse him with Lightning Dust magic for a few seconds while Blake made multiple slashes causing him to wince in pain as he was stepping back constantly.

"Wow! Not bad!" Ciro complimented. "Though, I had to give a six out of ten if that's all of it." He muttered. "I feel like we're done here..."

"Nyeck! You lot are nothing but despicable brats! It's time for me to use my strongest attack!" Tolstar declared causing Blake and Weiss to flinch in shock that Tolstar didn't use all of his power. "Prepare for my ultra iron spiked ball of doom!" He suddenly took out a giant spiked ball from out of nowhere, which surprised Blake and Weiss in fear.

"This is not good..." Blake said sweating a little.

"Begone outsi-" Before he could even finish, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in the stomach, he looked down shocked to see the blue-haired warrior with his fist squeezing inside his stomach. He suddenly dropped his spiked ball and collapsed down to the ground. Blake and Weiss said nothing, in fact they couldn't speak at all.

"What just happened?" Blake asked herself.

"Gods, he really is soft." Ciro said. "I expected him to be much sturdier than I thought."

"Hey, what did you just do?" Weiss asked him plainly, though her voice was more lower than usual.

"I just punched him in the gut, that's all." He replied, but that only angered the heiress even more.

"Don't give me that! You just landed a blow on him and now he's down! You must have used some kind of magic or weapon to take him down so easily like that!"

"Nup! I just used my physical strength. Simple explanation."

"I don't believe that!"

 _'He defeated Tolstar with only one punch, without any weapons? He must have incredible strength to take him down that easily, even though he doesn't look like he can.'_ Blake thought. _'I know appearances can be deceiving, so it's not something to be worrying about but...'_

"What a bummer..." He picked up Tolstar with ease and threw him a bit far away from them. "Don't see why he even needs to be here. Ruler of the Stardust Fields my foot."

"Now that he's out of the way, how are we gotta get this big guy out of that cannon now?" Weiss asked looking at Bowser who was still stuck inside the cannon. Before anyone could answer, they a small earthquake all of the sudden.

"W-What!?" Blake squeaked sudden from the earthquake.

"You, sir, have been griping far too loudly for some time!" A loud voice was heard under them. They looked down to see a star-shaped door slowly opening. The three heroes flinched as they backed away from it. What came out was a guy with a mushroom head with green stars on it with a green and blue plumber suit. He was folding his arm while letting out a angry face. The four did not know how to comment on that.

"Who are you?" Ciro asked.

"Can... we help you?" Blake asked. The guy didn't say anything, he flipped the cannon making it horizontal.

"Eh?" The four flinched. Then he took out a torch and enflamed it. "EH?" They flinched again. He then lighten the rope which was attached to the cannon and then went back to the star-shaped pod and descended back down to the ground as the door closes. "EEEEEEHHHHH!?" They shouted in shock to what he just did. They couldn't find words to solve through this, they just watched without noticing what's going on at all.

"GRAAAAAARGH!" Bowser screamed. "You three! Go and tell Mario this! You gotta get Princess Peach's voice back! It's all up to you!" He spoke his last words before he got shot out of the cannon. He smashed through Tolstar who was still unconscious is now sent flying in the air while the King of Koopas was still flying. Ciro, Blake and Weiss lost sight of him and could not hear him anymore either.

"I guess that leaves three of us... Wait. Who's Mario?" Ciro asked. Before Blake and Weiss could answer, Weiss were suddenly caught in a hug.

"BLAKE! WEISS!" They flinched as they saw a girl with a red cloak hugging Weiss tight.

"R-Ruby!? Hey! You're squeezing me!" Weiss squeaked as she tried to get her leader off.

"Yo, Blake!" Blake then suddenly felt something heavy on her shoulder and neck.

"Oof! Yang!?" She exclaimed trying to balance herself from her friend's weight.

"I'm so glad you're alive! I thought you were all gone!" Ruby exclaimed crying out tears.

"Well, I could say the same for you, if you could get off of me!" Weiss said angrily.

"Ah! Sorry!" Ruby stuttered as she let go of Weiss. "I was just so happy, I couldn't control my body for a second."

"I can understand that... you are still childish on your case." Weiss sighed.

"Hey!"

"I'm glad you're all okay, including Mario and Luigi." Blake smiled after she got off of Yang and saw Mario and Luigi behind Ruby waving at them.

"Guess this is the whole pack then." A voice popped up causing everyone to look at the boy.

"Ah! You must be the guy who are taking care of our buddies!" Yang smiled as she took a look at him.

"Him!? Take care of us!? Surely you must be joking!" Weiss said angrily.

"Wait! What do you mean by 'you must be the guy'? It sounds like someone told you about him." Blake mentioned, causing the Yang and Ruby to flinched as they forgot they haven't met the Starshade Bros. at all.

"It's... a long story." Ruby let out a nervous smile before she saw a few dusty scratches on Blake and Weiss's clothes. "Huh? What happened to you? You look like you were in a fight." She asked them.

"This? We dealt with some stupid ruler of this place for stealing our money and also breaking our promise to free the big Bowser guy." Weiss explained. "But some green midget launched him out of a cannon and now we don't know where he is."

"He requested us to help retrieve Princess Peach's voice as his last words before he was gone." Blake followed. "He was counting on us, especially you Mario. His statement was very noble. We must not let his sacrifice be in vain."

"Wow! I guess Bowser really wasn't that bad of a guy, huh?" Ruby asked. The two nodded in response.

"Okay, we'll go and get Princess Peach's voice for him before we find him too. But first... what's your name, pal?" Yang smiled while trying to lean Ciro's neck with her arm only to miss as Ciro got behind her.

"Ciro Makaze, what are yours?" Ciro asked folding his arms.

"I'm Yang Xiao Long, this here is my little sister, Ruby Rose!" Yang hugged her sister from behind. "And that's Mario, the red one, and Luigi, the green one."

"Pleased to meet you, Ciro." Ruby smiled.

"Sure... Why are you eyeing on my weapons?" He sweatdropped.

"I forgot to mention, Ruby has sort of a thing for weapons..." Blake told him.

"They look so cool!" Ruby exclaimed. "I mean that sword is so big and strong, and that axe looks so menacing. Ooh, that bow must take strong arrows. Is that also a katana? Sweet! And what is that one you carry?"

"A blaster rifle, you can look at it, but you cannot touch." Ciro gave her a dark glare causing the girl to take her hands away from his weapons.

"So what are you doing in these places?" Yang asked him.

"Well, you see-" Blake was cut off when Ciro covered her mouth with one hand, and he was grasping it pretty tight also.

"Sorry, I'm afraid it's classified to everyone." He stated before giving Blake a dark glare. "You speak of this to no one. If you do, say goodbye to your mouth." He whispered darkly. Blake turned pale as she slowly nodded in response. Ciro was dead serious, and doesn't want his secrets to be revealed, since she's the only one who knows.

"Aww, phooey! Oh well, anyone know a way out?" Yang asked.

"We already found one." Ciro answered.

"What!? Where?" Weiss demanded.

"That bridge and cave over there." He pointed at a lone wooden bridge and a cave in front of it. "Looks like a way out, in my case anyway."

"Really? Yes! We can finally get out of here! To go!" Yang made a fist pump before going pass the bridge and into the cave.

"Wait! Don't relentlessly go in there!" Weiss called out but was already too late. Weiss groaned in the end. "Geez, can't she takes things slow for once?... Where's Ciro?" Mario held his hand up and pointed at the cave, stating that Ciro already left into the cave. "Great! Now we have two!"

"Hold on. How did he already get inside the cave? I didn't notice him going in at all." Ruby said confused. That caught Blake and Weiss's attention. None of them saw Ciro go into the cave, in fact they haven't paid any attention towards him after changing the subject with him. It almost felt like... he was a ghost. Everyone suddenly began to shudder with the thought of something like that.

"L-Let's not think about it! He's in there, right? Then let's catch up before we lose them." Ruby stuttered a bit. The rest nodded in response as they also don't want to talk or think about it. They all proceed to go inside the cave, but the question is; what could be lying through there?

* * *

 **Outtakes**

 **Blooper 1**

Sergeant Starshade: General Starshade! Sir! I have confirmed the presence of a suspicious unknown entity!" The green brother stated. "It is a vivid green colour that pierces the eye!... And he's also wearing tiki mask... Wait, tiki mask?

Everyone: "Laughs"

 **Blooper 2**

Tolstar: Prepare for my ultra iron spiked ball of do- "Lost his balance and fell down along with the giant spiked ball on his face"

Weiss and Blake: Ouch!

Ciro: Yeah... That had to hurt...

 **Blooper 3**

Ciro: Who are you?

Blake: Can... we help you?

Sergeant Starshade: "Lightens the rope and flipped the cannon pointing it to the heroes"

Ciro, Blake and Weiss: WHOA! DON'T POINT THAT THING AT US!

GalaxyLight: The other way, you dolt!

Sergeant Starshade: Oh...

* * *

 **GL: Man! I never thought chapters could take this long to finish. I must be losing my marbles. Meh, what the heck, it's not like someone will go pass the bucket or anything. I added slight changes with my OC, I should say. In the next chapter, I'll be adding an OC from the one I selected. See you there!**


	6. Hoohoo Village

**GL (GalaxyLight): Time to get back to where I was. I had a little trouble 'introducing' our OC to the story. It's kinda difficult when adding new features to a story that has already existed to the public, you know? This may not be the best introduction but it does get the job done... right?**

* * *

After making out of cave, Team RWBY, the Mario Bros. and Ciro finally found daylight outside between two waterfalls. They all covered their eyes from the sunlight, because the Stardust Field was dark and haven't seen anything bright ever since.

"Geez! Too bright!" Ruby cried out.

"Well, we have been in a dark land for some time, we haven't seen anything bright like this." Blake said.

"At least we have daylight, and we also don't have to stick around to any junk places anymore." Weiss stated.

"Easy for you to say." Ciro groaned.

"Woo! A new sunny day and a sunny adventure!" Yang lifted her hands in the air excited for a new place to go to. They continued on their journey, but just as they crossed the bridge, they were stopped by anonymous soldiers.

"YOU FIENDS!" All of the sudden, the heroes were being chased back to the entrance of the cave and were cornered by unknown soldiers wearing knight suits.

"Hey, hey! What's the big idea, fellas!?" Yang cried out. "Are you lookin' for a fight? Because it won't be pretty!"

"Now's not the time, Yang." Blake elbowed her on the arm.

"We... We've found you at last! You scum! What have you done with Prince Peasley!?" One of the soldiers demanded an answer.

"Who?" Ruby asked confused.

"Scum!? Don't you dare look down on me, you piece of filth!" Weiss roared in anger, earning shocks from the soldiers. "I'm a royal heiress and you dare question me with that attitude!? I outta freeze all of you, before I execute you all and nothing but your heads will roll on the floor!"

"EEK!" They shrieked. Luckily Weiss was held back by Ruby and Luigi.

"C-Calm down, Weiss! I'm sure they have mistaken us for someone else." Ruby pleaded.

"So... who is this... Prince Peasley?" Blake asked in a quiet manner.

"D-Don't play dumb! YOU kidnapped Prince Peasley!" Another soldier said, even though he was still shivering a bit from Weiss's rage.

"Now you accuse us for kidnapping!? I'm going to torture you all before I execute you!" Weiss growled at them. They shrieked at the thought.

"Weiss! Please!" Ruby cried out holding her harder.

"W-We have witnesses! Now confess, villains!" The third soldier demanded.

"And just who are these 'witnesses' you're talking about?" Ciro asked, not buying it their statement.

"Um... The witnesses are... us, of course!" There was an awkward silence until Ciro gave a very disappointed look.

"...That is the most lamest excuse I've ever heard from a soldier. You're a disappointment and a disgrace to the Beanbean Kingdom. Go and retire your career and live in a junkyard, scum." Yang yelled out a "OOOOOOOOHHHHH!" cry from Ciro's statement.

"S-Shut up or I will hurt you with my lance!" He threatened by Ciro just let out an smirk.

"Oh, really? Try me. Take your shot." He was stopped by Blake's hand which was behind him.

"Please excuse this boy's behaviour." Blake said calmly as Ciro folded his arms. "Let me ask you a question. Do you know a pair of brothers named Mario and Luigi?"

"You mean the Superstar heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom? Yes, why?" The soldier asked. The soldiers suddenly see a pair of brothers jumping back and forth trying to get attention. "Huh? You two say you're Mario and Luigi?" The Mario Bros. nodded as well as Team RWBY, Ciro excluded since he was still in a quiet behaviour.

"Lies! Bald-faced lies! The superstars of the Mushroom Kingdom would never come here!" Another soldier denied it. This gave Team RWBY and Ciro a more irritated look with a tick marks on their heads.

"...Can I punch them high in the sky now?" Yang asked her allies. She was really pissed off right now. So were a few, who were Blake and Weiss. They were just about t talk back until a certain individual called out to them loudly.

"You lot are wasting your breath on them." The soldiers turned around to see a young man who is in his teens. He has a lean yet muscular build with a pale white skin complexion. He has long straight hair tied into a high ponytail with a small gray strand right side on his bangs. The bangs frame around his face and his eyes are colored violet.

The boy wore a violet muscle with a high-collar under a black steel chest plate. Over the chest plate, he wears a sleeveless violet and golden yellow jacket that reaches down to his ankles covering the entire chest plate. The jacket has his emblem, a violet disintegrating flower, on the back inside a yellow circle. Below, he wears gray pants and black-and-violent boots with two gray straps. He also bears violet 3-layered sodes on his shoulders, and a pair of violet bracer that extend to the back of his hands.

 _'Who's this guy?'_ Team RWBY and Ciro thought.

"Do you even know who you're talking to?" He asked them with a disappointed.

"But sir, we've captured the perpetrators and-" The soldier was cut off.

"Them? Either you need glasses or are you all idiots. Take a closer look at them. Do they look like people who wears odd helmets and speak of mustard and fink-rats?"

"Mustard and fink- Uuuuuugh!" Weiss and Blake groaned in disgust as they began to realise what he's talking about.

"Hey! Fawful says that." Ruby piped up.

"Uh..." The boy was right. The Mario Bros., Team RWBY and Ciro look nothing like what the soldiers have described at all.

"If it makes you feel any better, we're here to someone called Cackletta from using Princess Peach's voice." Blake informed them. "And the person with an odd helmet and calls people mustards and such, that's her apprentice Fawful. And we're not lying about these two being Mario and Luigi."

"Yeah! These two are the real deal!" Yang followed. "They may look like much, but they're really, really tough! If you dare to pick a fight with them or even us, you won't last 10 seconds." She clapped her fists together.

"You three must be stupider than you look..." Weiss muttered.

"I guess they have a brain of rusty 'metal'." Yang teased causing everyone to groan from her pun. "Oh, come on! It's true, isn't it?"

"I've heard better puns than that." Ciro muttered.

"Well, what do you say?" The boy wanted an answer for them. The soldiers began to sweat crazily as they make a massive mistake.

"Uh... Oh, dear. Oh, my! Ohhh, BOY! Pardon us, sirs! SO sorry!" They shouted while kneeling down on them.

"Still uncomfortable with being called 'sirs' here." Yang sweatdropped.

"You think apologising is going to make me forgive for saying those words to me!" Weiss was still angry, earning shrieks from the soldiers. Ciro clonked her on the head as he's sick of her nags. "OW! What the heck was that for?"

"I don't want to hear any more hysterical things from you or we'll be here for hours."

"See, our kingdom's Prince Peasley was kidnapped by something..." One of the soldiers explained. "...Or so recent reports out of the Hoohoo Village claim. We've been looking for any signs of the perpetrator."

 _'Hoohoo Village? Who came up with a name like that?'_ Weiss and Ciro thought with a sweatdrop.

"According to eyewitness accounts, the prince's kidnapper..."

"Wore an odd helmet and spoke of mustards and fink-rats, right?" Blake answered for them.

"Yep, that is all we have to go on."

"Do we look like we're wearing helmets to you?" Weiss asked annoyed.

"We said we were sorry. We just somehow forgot what the subject was." Weiss was right, they are stupider than they look. "If come across anything, please let us know."

 _'We'll make sure NOT to do that.'_ Everyone but the soldiers thought at the same time. They don't want to tell them because it'll drive more complicated things.

"Reopen the investigation!" One soldier headed back to the rocks while the other two passed the heroes and headed inside the cave. The mysterious boy was the only one that remains in front of them.

"Aren't you coming with them?" Ruby asked.

"With them? Are you comparing me to those ingrates?" He asked annoyed.

"Huh?"

"He's saying that he's not one of them." Ciro explained to her.

"He's not?" Ruby asked surprised.

"I'm not." The boy sighed. "My name Rabendā Fujioka, I am a traveller."

"Fujioka? As in Fujioka Arms Foundation?" Weiss asked surprised as well as the mysterious boy.

"What? How do you know that?"

"My name is Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Family."

"Schnee... Huh? Didn't think I'd meet a heiress from the Schnee Dust Company."

"Tch! Same to you, buster. I never thought I'd meet a heir from the Fujioka Arms Foundation." They were both giving evil glares at each other. Everyone else but Ciro shivered from the atmosphere.

"Do you two... know each other or something?" Ruby slowly asked.

"We just met! Of course we don't know each other!" They shouted at Ruby.

"Why do I feel like I'm seeing to Weisses all of the sudden..."

"They don't know each other, but their families do." Ciro said giving Ruby, Yang and Blake a stare of curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"Like Weiss, Rabendā was born in a rich and noble family, which owned the Fujioka Arms Foundation or F.A.F. for short. The company was very well known for making weapons of all types for Hunters and Huntress and is the top company in Remnant to get high quality weapons. Despite it being expensive, the weapons were well crated and fitted for the user and if the customers want to create it themselves, they can buy the resources from them."

"However, there was an issue surrounding the company for its shady business tactics and monopolizing rival companies, like the Schnee Dust Company, by hiring mercenaries or thieves to destroy them. Although the rumors caused problems for the business, people still continue doing business with them. Years ago they did a business dealing with the Schnee Dust Company, but it ended with a disagreement between the share profit." When he was finally finished, he noticed Rabendā staring at him darkly.

"How do you know all of this?" He slowly asked.

"Don't be angry but... I was once tasked by unknown dealers to steal a few history documents from the Fujioka Arms Foundation for $10,000."

"THAT MUCH!?" Team RWBY cried out shocked by the amount of payment offered to him.

"Wait, if that's the case, that would make you my ene-" Rabendā was cut off by a loud voice

"YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH!" Ciro shouted angrily make everyone keep their mouth shut. "As I was saying, yes, I accepted. But when I got to the documents, I read a little history about the Foundation and that's when I felt suspiciousness coming the unknown dealer. So I came back to him with a fake document I used as a decoy. I managed to exploit who the dealers were and guess who they were..."

"Uh..." None of them had a clue.

"Give up? Let me give you a hint. They're a group of Faunus who value money, weapons, glory, destruction and power." They try to sum it up when Blake gasped when he realised what he was talking about.

"The White Fang!" She answered out loud.

"Bingo! It turns the White Fang planned to use the documents from the Fujioka Arms Foundation, so they create their own version of their weapons. Too bad I gave them fake documents, they found out quickly due to my... odd handwriting."

 _'I shudder to think what kind of handwriting he has.'_ Rabendā, Weiss and Blake thought with a sweatdrop.

"After finding out they I was against them, they decided to 'eliminate' me, and that went poorly as it been. Compared to my strength and theirs, they hardly put up a fight at all. If they were a little bit faster, I would have had more fun... Although there was one person who was a tough one, in fact he was the dealer who offered me the job." Blake flinched as she might know who he was talking about.

"Adam Taurus?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, him! That katana of his really made a dent on me. He would have got me good... if he wasn't so cocky. He made one sharp slash that actually scratched me hard I lost balance and was knocked down. Actually, I played dead as he was trying to finish me off, leaving him stupidly open for me to attack. In the end, I took him down to the ground, just when the police was about to show up. Luckily I managed to get away but so did Adam Taurus somehow. The rest ended up getting arrested in the process. So in the end, I ended up getting absolutely nothing. What a colossal waste of time."

 _'Ciro beat Adam by himself? Just how strong is he?'_ Blake thought in amazement.

"So there you have it, I'm not opposed to the Fujioka Arms Foundaion, I was just tasked to go there. I didn't really steal anything anyway, just visited inside. Sorry if I had to peek into your historical documents though."

"Apology accepted." Was Rabendā's reply.

"Come again?" Ciro was confused. He expected to be tolerated by him for sneaking into his Foundation and looking at secret files, but no, he didn't.

"Sure, you snuck inside the Foundation just to steal something, though you didn't surprisingly, what matters to me is that you stopped the White Fang from stealing anything that could jeopardise the foundation. I think Remnant would be toast if it weren't for you. So I thank you for what you have done."

"Speaking of which, how did you end of here in Beanbean Kingdom?" Ruby asked.

"How?... It was because my teammates dumb actions, that's what!" Everyone else gave him confused looks. "Let me explain it to you, because Headmaster Ozpin sent Team RWBY which I'm guessing is you, to go into that mysterious green pipe, he didn't allow any others to go which drove curiosity to one of my teammates. So we snuck behind his back and went to investigate what's inside. Then some idiot knocked me into the pipe and before I knew it, I was here. I don't know what happen to the others since I can't find them. But right as I got here, the pipe disappeared from me as I was cornered by similar soldiers you just met."

"Let me guess, they mistook you for a kidnapper of Prince Peasley, didn't they?" Ciro smirked.

"How in the world did you get a lucky guess like that? Anyway, yes they accused me for kidnapping Prince Peasley. I suddenly became angry and beated the living snot out of them."

"I bet Weiss would do the same if we weren't here to stop her." Yang said looking at Weiss.

"What?" She cried out.

"Something's not right." Blake whispered to Weiss. "That warp-pipe is surely at the Mushroom Kingdom, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So how is Rabendā here is Beanbean Kingdom? Surely it takes miles to get here from the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Now that you mention it, how did he get here?" It was a huge mystery that was immediately slid away.

"Well, since you're here, how about coming along with us?" Ruby asked Rabendā.

"With you?"

"Of course, we're both from the same world and we're here to save the world from evil."

"It's basically your superhero deed." Blake spelled it out.

"There'll be a lot of things to see here! It's a big aventure! Come on, it'll be fun!" Yang smiled urging Rabendā to come over. Rabendā gave a bit of thought and finally let out a sigh.

"...Very well. I'll join your 'party' since I've got nowhere else to go anyway." He accepted.

"YAY! More people!" Ruby cheered for joy. Yang fist pumped with victory while Blake smiled to have another ally on board. Weiss however wasn't comfortable into having someone from a rival company join in the team, but she looked like she didn't have a choice since having someone from another world be here would be... problematic. Ciro just sighed, although he didn't mind another ally, he was being bothered.

"I'll be looking forward to working with all of you." Rabendā smiled.

"Don't expect yourself to be cooled off just because you have new allies now." Weiss muttered.

"I don't want to hear it from you, Snow Princess."

"Oh, you wanna go, Weaponizer?" They were giving out dark glares towards each other.

"I doubt that those two would get along..." Blake sweatdropped.

"Rivals hardly get along when they meet each other for the first time." Ciro rolled his eyes. "Can we go now? We've been here for 37 minutes and 44 seconds."

"You've been counting!?" Everyone gasped. They continued to press on and they are now in Hoohoo Village which was quite natural. There were bridges, waterfalls... and living cacti?

"Welcome to Hoohoo Village, on the flanks of Hoohoo Mountain. The mountain is a sacred place." The cacti greeted the heroes, much to their looks of disgust.

"Cacti are moving and talking." Is what came out of Weiss's words, she had no idea what to even say.

"Yeah, I was surprised too when I first saw them. It felt... awkward." Rabendā sweatdropped.

"I guess they are the villagers of this village so it shouldn't be worrying." Blake said. Not everyone was sure about that though. They pressed on nonetheless. They suddenly saw a nest beside them, a very big one too.

"What kind of bird can have a nest that big?" Yang asked. Everyone lifted their shoulders up as a sign of 'I don't know' making the blonde sigh.

"That's Blablanadon's nest." One of the cacti villagers told them.

"Bla-what-adon?" Ruby asked in confusion, not catching the name.

"Blablanadon." Ciro corrected for her.

"He's off somewhere looking for Prince Peasley. But no matter how long you wait, Blablanadon won't come back. I feel it in my bones."

 _'Do you even have any bones?'_ Everyone thought with a sweatdrop.

"He said he saw someone who looked like Prince Peasley, went to the summit, and never returned."

"Really?" Ruby asked.

"I'm sure of it! The Prince was taken to the top of the mountain by some guy wearing a weird helmet..."

 _'So it was Fawful after all...'_ Team RWBY thought.

"Then it's decided, we're going up to Hoohoo Mountain and find Prince Peasley." Rabendā stated. Everyone nodded, except for Ciro. He thought it was a waste of time until Blake whispered to him.

"There could be a possibility that you find what you're looking for up the mountains." She whispered.

"Ugh! Fine! Just this once!" Ciro groaned.

"To reach Hoohoo Mountain's peak, you have to either get a ride from Blablanadon or hike up." The villager continued. "Hiking the mountain is brutal, but if you get a ride from Blablanadon, it's a snap! But with him gone, we can't get to the top of the mountain. This isn't good..."

"Excuse me? What kind of bird is Blablanadon?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, he's a pterodactyl."

"SAY WHAT!?" Everyone shouted.

"B-But... a pterodactyl is supposed to be extinct, Right?!" Ruby yelled out.

"Ah, but this one was the born as an egg a couple of years ago. In fact, this is a last of the kind of dinosaurs. The egg was found by the Queen of Beanbean Kingdom and raised it to become a guardian of Prince Peasely. That's it, that's all I know."

"I see. Well, thank you very much." Blake bowed down with respect.

"Who would have thought a dinosaur is here. I want to meet it." Yang said excited. Mario, Luigi and Ruby nodded. They wanted to go and see the pterodactyl as well, since none of them have even met one before. They pressed on, there were two paths to go; up or down. They decided to go up for the time being, and saw the bridge under construction.

"The bridge is broken, so we're repairing it." The constructor told the heroes. "Go talk to villagers for a while and come back."

"Let's go to that house while we wait." Ruby said. Inside they found a pair of brothers with a face shaped like a hammer as well as the small golden hammer on their heads. They were standing between an anvil with a stone on top of it.

"Th-This is the last stone! Now we show the true spirit of the Hammerhead Bros.!" The one with a pink beard and eyebrows said.

 _'Hammerhead Bros.?'_ Team RWBY, Ciro and Rabendā thought.

"This stone's our last shot!" The one with the green beard and eyebrows said. They began floating slowly in the air, much to everyone's surprise. Then they began smashing the stone with the sides their faces making the heroes' eyes widen in shock. When they stopped, the stone was shattered to pieces.

"Haah... Huff... Hoorf..." The pink brother gasped for air. "This... stone... just... ain't... gonna... do... it... We can't make Hammers no more."

"Did you say Hammers!?" Ruby squealed. The rest of Team RWBY facepalmed as the Hammerhead Bros. noticed the heroes.

"Muh!? What do you think you're all doin' in here?" The green brother said.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Blake apologised.

"You said you can make Hammers, right?" Ruby asked excited. "Can you make one?" The pink brother noticed two familiar faces behind Ruby, then it hit him.

"Hey! I know those two dudes!" He said pointing at the Mario Bros. "They're Mario and Luigi from the Mushroom Kingdom! The Jump and Hammer Kings!"

"Wow! You two really are popular!" Yang smiled.

"Yeah! You're so right, Sledge! I remember these guys!" The green brother said happily.

"You use hammers?" Blake asked the Mario Bros before they nodded in response.

"So why are a couple of celebrities like you bummin' around this place lookin' for a Hammer." Mario and Luigi were about to talk until Sledge, the pink Hammerhead brother, stopped them.

"Oh! Hey... Look, you don't have to tell us. We fully understand..."

"You do?" Ruby asked.

"Yep! Our lips are completely sealed... We'll just make what you need. We're professionals, after all."

"But you said you can only make hammers." Ciro said.

"Did I? Oh, yeah I did." Sledge scratched his head laughing while the heroes face-faulted after hearing that statement.

"Yep! We're pros all the way..." The green brother smiled. "But the thing is, in order to make Hammers, we need Hoohoo Blocks from the mountaintop. And since Blablanadon suddenly stop comin' down here, we can't get up to the summit!"

"Hoohoo Blocks are hard stones. Hammers made from those things can break anything!"

"Anything!?" Yang asked excited.

"Nope, not anything." The heroes face-faulted again, except Ciro who sweatdropped. "We want to climb the mountain to get more Hoohoo Blocks, but we can't jump well enough to do it!" That's when Mario jumped up high to get their attention.

"Huh? Oh yeah! What was I thinkin'? You guys are jumpin' pros, ain't you?" The green brother grinned.

"We're pretty good jumpers ourselves." Ruby smiled.

"So, are you sayin' you could go to the top of the mountain and get us some Hoohoo Blocks?" Sledge asked them.

"Of course, in fact the mountain peak is where we'll be heading right now. Surely we'll find some Hoohoo Blocks on the way." Rabendā smiled. The Hammerhead Bros. were jumping with joy.

"That would REALLY hook us up! if you get us some Hoohoo Blocks, we'll make you a special Hammer!" The green Hammerhead brother said.

"You scratch our backs, and we'll scratch yours!" Sledge finished.

"Okay! Let move, team!" Ruby squeaked. As they got out of the house they noticed the bridge is finally finished from construction.

"How long have we been in there again?" Weiss asked.

"Only about 18 minutes and 22 seconds." Ciro said making the rest face-fault once more.

* * *

 **Outtakes**

 **Blooper 1**

Solider Knight: Lies! Fat-faced lies!... wait.

Yang: Pft! Fat-faced? That's a good one.

GalaxyLight: CUT!

 **Blooper 2**

Hammerhead Bros.: "Finished smashing the stone, only to collapse in the process with bruises on their faces"

Ruby: Wha-!? You guys okay!?

Blake: We need first-aid over here!

* * *

 **GL: That was fun! Looks like we got** **Rabendā** **Fujioka** **on the party now with a rivalry against Weiss. I add a few things to his history along with Ciro since he's been involved with... quite a lot of eventful things in Remnant. Trust me, you'll know soon enough. Let's see what we'll find on Hoohoo Mounatin on the next chapter!**


	7. Climbing the Hoohoo Mountain

**GL (GalaxyLight): Sorry for being out so long. I had school and boy was it time-consuming. Plus, there are other stories to handle so don't blame me just because you're impatient. 'Sigh' Anyway, here you go...**

* * *

Finally starting on Hoohoo Mountain, the eight heroes looked to see how tall it was. It was ridiculously high, you can't even see the top at all. Ruins, fiends and markings all over the place.

"Yep, this is going to take a while." Ciro groaned.

"How the heck are we going to find a Hoohoo block in this giant mountain?!" Weiss shouted crazily.

"Let's split then. We'll find the Hoohoo block faster that way." Rabendā said.

"Okay, let's split up into three groups." Ruby stated. "I'll go with Yang and Rabendā, Weiss can go with Mario and Luigi, and Ciro can go with Blake."

"Hey, who said you could decide?!" Weiss questioned but it was already too late.

"Move out!" Ruby cried out as she jumped up the first platform. Ciro and Blake already took off the left route.

"I said hey!" Weiss growled.

"Aaaand there she goes..." Rabendā sweatdropped as he and Yang followed Ruby.

* * *

Starting with Weiss and the Mario Bros. side, they were met with enemies, and very weird ones.

"Is that... a bean with eyes and legs?" Weiss questioned when she saw a Beanie for the first time. "Looks kind fof cute..." She should have changed her mind because the Beanie looked at her and charged its head into her stomach. "Oof!" She cried out as she was stepping back a lot of times to prevent herself from falling. "Okay, I take it back, NOT CUTE AT ALL!" She growled angrily as she burned the Beanie alive in disgust. Mario and Luigi sweatdropped from what the white heiress just did.

The other Beanies charged towards the Mario Bros. but they jumped and stomped them, defeating them in the process. Moving right along, they found some kind of ghost that was on fire. Curious, Weiss tried to touch it but the moment she did that. She shrieked as she got her finger away from the burning ghost.

"OW! HOT!" Weiss cried out in pain before sticking the hot finger into her mouth. "I feel like we need to put out the fire first. Not a problem, I'll just freeze the fire... then again I'll also end up freezing the poor fellow. Is there water anywhere?" Mario and Luigi looked around and found some kind a hole spewing out water, as if it was a tap. There was a sign that says; _"Beware of over-hydration! If over-drinking symptoms appear, stomp on the victim's head. Spitting excess water on objects in this area is strictly prohibited."_

"Over-drinking? It's just water, isn't it?" Weiss said. "It's not like it would make you into a big blob full of water or anything." Luigi wanted to give it a try and drank a lot of water. However, the water was too much for him as he spat out all the water from the side before coughing. "Did you even think you could do it, even if you tried?" Weiss sweatdropped. "Don't suppose Mario could give it a try?" Mario nodded and drink the water. He didn't stop and spat it out surprisingly, he kept going. He then stopped drinking and Weiss suddenly covered her mouth to prevent herself from laughing when she saw Mario now.

"Forget what I said, you really do look like a big fat blob with all that water... no offense." Weiss chuckled. "That might extinguish that fire ghost thingie. Let's go." The Mario Bros. nodded in response and Mario slowly walked to the burning ghost, due to how him being full of water, and Luigi stomped on him as he spat all the water to the ghost like a water gun. Sure enough, the fire was extinguish and the ghost was now fine and blue, however his eyes were gone. Then the ghost suddenly sucked up all the smoke from the extinguished flame. They heard a noise above, so they looked up and found a weird statue head which had its cheeks glowing red and spit out an endless tornado.

"What is that? A tornado?" Weiss said confused. The trio got beside it and gave some thought on how to use it, eventually the Mario Bros. found one. Luigi jump on Mario's head and used the spin bros ability to spin to the tornado. As they got inside it, they were spinning crazily fast and span in the air and landed to a high platform that they couldn't reach. "Well, I guess that's one way to climb up a mountain." Said an amazed Weiss before using to glyphs to jump her way to the bros, after that, they continued climbing.

* * *

With Team Ruby's side, she, Yang and Rabendā had no problem climbing up the mountain. They took out a lot of Beanies which Ruby once tried to cuddle until it headbutted her, angering her sister as she uppercutted it to the sky. As for Rabendā, his weapon is a custom hand-crafted by Rabendā himself. Using the musket, he fired piercing bullets on the Beanies in one shot, much to Ruby and Yang's amazement.

"Wow! That's a super-cool weapon you got there, Rabendā." Ruby complimented him.

"Thank you, I made this weapon with great mechanisms." Rabendā replied. "It is a combination of a musket and a dual-edged sword with the blade wielded below the barrel of the musket. The weapon also uses different types of Dust ammunition, but I'll get to that some other time. Here comes another enemy." The next enemy was different. It was a turtle which had nothing but bones and glowing eyes.

"Is that thing... still alive?" Yang asked confused. Ruby and Rabendā were confused as well. Even though it looks dead, it's definitely moving like an undead. It began its attack by spinning its and toss it Ruby.

"Yikes!" Ruby shrieked as she jump out the way in time. As it missed, the bone head span back to its body. "That was scary. I think we should get rid of it now."

"Allow me." Rabendā smiled. Using the sword under the barrel of the musket which was three inches ahead of the barrel (The blade/barrel is black with the edges having a gray sheen. The stock and trigger is silver and golden), he dashed fast towards the dry bones and sliced the bones in half, defeating it.

"I almost forgot that it's also a sword for a second there." Yang sweatdropped.

"It is hardly noticeable, I can understand that." Rabendā said. "I also use it as a spear if need be. Despite its appearance, it is quite light and can be wielded like a one-handed or two-handed sword."

"Double-cool!" Ruby exclaimed. "I kinda wish I could see Ciro's weapons in action since he has like four of them."

"There's always next time." Yang smiled. They continued climbing the mountain. Making it halfway, they found a familiar brat threatening a Beabean knight.

"G-Give back Prince Peasley!" The knight demanded. The rocket flyer didn't respond. He used his hat and fired a ball at him and it sent him flying away. He laughed to how pathetic the knight was.

"That must be the Fawful." Rabendā whispered. "Let's sneak it up and capture him so we can-"

"HEY, FAWFUL!" Ruby called out to him.

"Ruby, we weren't supposed to attract his attention!" Rabendā said to her.

"Oh, oops." The flyer turned around to see the trio.

"Nnrrrrgh-GACK!" Fawful gagged. "Y-You again! You two are one of those fink-rats that swooped in with the Bowser that I hate! Why are there only you two?!"

"They're somewhere else if you have to know!" Yang exclaimed.

"Where is the Prince?!" Rabendā demanded an answer but Fawful didn't answer.

"Hmph! HMPH, I say to you! While I was busy with Peasley, you have been catching me! I HAVE FURY!" He snorted.

"That's gonna be your catchphrase every time you say that, isn't it?" Rabendā sweatdropped. Ruby and Yang nodded in agreement.

"But Cackletta has already begun smearing the butter of her next tasty plan over Beanbean Castle."

"Ugh! That's gross!" Ruby gagged.

"Using food metaphors is disgusting." Rabendā agreed. Yang tried not to imagine any solid object being covered with food, just prevent herself from becoming nauseous.

"Since you two cannot make it in time, I say to you that it is better than late..."

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked. Fawful didn't say anything. He just ascended up and he looked like he fired something... to the wall.

"HERE ARE YOUR HALTING PLACES!" Fawful shouted as something big exploded. A sudden earthquake was rumbling the entire mountain. The trio looked up and their eyes widened in shock as a huge number of boulders came falling down to them.

"Oh..." Was what Ruby's mouth came out before her face was pale as well as Yang and Rabendā. "RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" She screamed as the trio slid down the mountain to get away from the boulder stampede.

"I HAVE FURY!" Fawful laughed evily.

* * *

"...Did you hear that?" Blake asked Ciro.

"...I'm pretty sure you're just imagining things." Ciro sighed.

"I hope you're not saying that just because you have your headphones on." Blake mumbled.

"I can still hear you, you know. It's not like I put it on high volume." Blake flinched dumbfounded with a slight blush of embarrassment before shaking her head to get rid of it before moving on (By the way, Ciro is listening to _Game Over_ from The World Ends With You). They then found some kind of stone statue bird surrounded in an area of numerous pillars.

"What is that?" Blake asked. "Is it some kind of ancient statue?"

"Don't ask me, ask the statue." Ciro retorted.

"But it can't talk..." She was cut off by a voice.

"On the contrary, I can." Blake flinched in shock as they heard the bird statue talk. Oddly, the eyes were sparkling making seem like he's looking at them. It somewhat made Blake feel uncomfortable but Ciro was bothered. "Greetings, travelers, I am Hoohooros. The ancient weapon of Hoohoo civilization. Beyond this point, the path grows even crueller. You must prove yourselves up to the challenge."

"And what if we don't?" Ciro asked.

"Then the barrier on the mountain will not let you pass through. Dare you try this challenge?"

"Guess we don't have a choice." Blake sighed as Ciro did the same.

"What a waste of time." Ciro groaned. Hoohooros told them to step on a pillar as where they must start the challenge.

"You must start now. And you must catch 10 Hoohoo spirits within 30 seconds!" Hoohooros explained. "Do not fall off the ledges, or you will immediately fail. You may begin... NOW!" A Hoohoo spirit appears in a far distance on top of a pillar. Ciro hopped a few pillars in a very fast speed to catch that one. Another one appeared close to Blake. She used to her Gambol Shroud to grapple some of the pillars to launch herself and got the spirit. The same method went on again and again until they finally collected 10 Hoohoo spirits without breaking a sweat.

"Well done..." Hoohooros complimented the two as they got down. "...Now for your next challenge... YOU MUST DEFEAT ME!"

"WHAT?!" Blake exclaimed in shock. Hoohooros descended into the ground a came back up in grey color and can finally move now.

"I thought as much..." Ciro sighed.

* * *

 **BGM - Sonic Riders OST - Theme of Sand Ruins**

"Let us begin." Hoohooros stated as he descended in the ground shadows and inside one of the pillars, however none of them knew which he was in.

"Which do you suppose he would be in?" Blake asked Ciro.

"Take a guess. Maybe you'll get lucky." Ciro replied, not giving her any hints. Blake sighed and thought which one had Hoohooros in it. Stuck on which one, Blake smashed one of the pillars into pieces, however the bird was not in there.

"Tch." Blake sighed as she smashed another random pillar but Hoohooros was not in there either. After smashing a few pillars, she gave up. "How come you're not helping?" She asked Ciro.

"I was wondering if you could find the bird by yourself, and what I see, I'm not impressed." Ciro replied.

"Is that an insult?"

"If that's what you think." Ciro then took out his sword and charged it with green lightning. "Why bother destroying one pillar..." Ciro then lifted it behind him and took a giant 360 swing, creating a giant shockwave around the entire area. All the pillars were torn into ruins and out come Hoohooros. "when you can smash all of them at once."

"Amazing..." is what Blake first said from this. _'What force! What kind of training did he do to contain that much skills, power and technique?'_

"Impressive." Hoohoobros said. "But just because you caught me doesn't mean you've won." He then shot out a purple laser from his eyes, causing Ciro and Blake to jump out of the way. Blake then formed a clone and made a couple of cuts on the bird, it did significant damage to him. Ciro finishes it from one strong punch to the head, almost creating a wave of air around the place. Hoohooros was on the ground and slowly ascended up with a couple of bruises on him.

"Judging by your strength and skills... you have passed this test, too." He stated. "Now you must face the test of reaching the summit." He then descended back to the ground with the shadow disappearing and a passageway appeared in front of them.

"I'm getting worried about the others." Blake said.

"Come on, it's not like they're going to be chased by something or anything." Ciro sighed.

* * *

 **BGM - Sonic Generations OST - City Escape Act 2 - GUN Convoy Battle - The Mad Convoy Race**

"EEEEEEYAAAAAAAAH!" Ruby was screaming while the boulders were chasing her, Yang and Rabendā. They have been running for quite some time and they should be tired, but the risks on taking on the boulders is what causes their feet to keep moving fast.

"If this keeps up, we're going to end up being right back to the start!" Yang exclaimed. "Is there anyway to get rid of these?!"

"Instead of getting rid of them, we must find a different direction!" Rabendā stated. Too bad their luck got worse when they've reach a cliff with no rocks to jump on.

"Well, isn't this just great?!" Yang groaned loudly.

"NOOOO, WE'RE GONERS!" Ruby screamed in horror. Rabendā took a look down on the cliff and got an idea.

"Guys, listen to me! Jump off the cliff!" Rabendā told the girls.

"WHAT?!" Ruby shrieked.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Yang shouted.

"Just trust me!" Rabendā shouted back as he jumped off first to show them why. Ruby and Yang looked down and their eyes widen to why he did. They looked back at the boulders as they got ridiculously close.

"JUMP!" Ruby cried out as she and Yang jumped together down to the cliff. The boulders rolled to the cliff as well as they all fell down to the pit as they all got smashed into bits by the gravity.

"Phew! That was close." Yang said wiping the sweat off her head. Luckily for the trio, there was a small ledge about a few feet down under the cliff. They managed to use it to their advantage and got onto the ledge in order to evade the boulders.

"We were lucky to have this." Ruby gave a sigh of relief about the ledge.

"If it weren't for this ledge, we would have been doomed." Rabendā agreed. They pulled themselves back up the cliff and looked how high they were going down from the mountain.

"Great! How the heck are we going to catch up with everyone else and reach to the top?" Yang groaned. The three looked to find any shortcuts.

"What about that cave over there?" Ruby asked pointing at a small cave beside them. "It looks like something good is in there."

"I don't know..." Rabendā said unsure. He was the first to go in since he was the most cautious. The trio saw white sparkles in the cave which looked a lot like diamonds.

"Yay! Diamonds!" Ruby cheered.

"I don't think so..." Rabendā said as he took out a flashlight and turned it on. The moment he did that, his eyes widen when he saw a gigantic wall of Swoopers (Bats) with their eyes open, it surprised Ruby and Yang as well.

"YOW!" They shrieked as the Swoopers all flew through them while bumping into them and accidentally scratching at the same time. All of the Swoopers flew out of the cave as more and more came out.

* * *

Luigi tapped on Mario and Weiss's shoulders to get his attention and pointed at the Swoopers flying away.

"What the- Where did those bats come from?" Mario told Weiss what those 'bats' actually are in their world. "Swoopers? Don't tell me they're named that just because of their wings?" Weiss groaned. Forgetting about the Swoopers, they continued getting higher to the mountain. They then found an enemy which looked like a dinosaur, except it had wings, boots and a horn on its nose

"Is that a dinosaur? I thought they were extinct." Weiss said. _'Probably not in this world?'_ The dinosaur which is called a Rex attempted to attack Mario but missed as the red plumber jumped over it and stomped his head. His head became flat, but he seemed to still be moving. _'How in the world does his head stay flat like that, rather can it even see looking like that? Are we in some kind of cartoon or something?'_ Mario and Luigi beginning stomping on the Rex again and again as it was getting flatter and flatter, defeating it. Weiss sweatdropped from looking how squished the Rex was by shook it off as they moved on.

After countless minutes of climbing, the trio have finally reached the summit of Hoohoo Mountain.

"Finally, we're here." Weiss gave out a sigh of relief before looking at her clothes. "Ugh! Now my dress is all dusty! I hope there's a wash in Hoohoo Village." Looking around, she found a telescope which is odd since no one would be around to use it. Curious, Weiss to a small peek through the telescope. "Is that a castle and a desert and a ice land... and a school? Are these what an average kingdom supposed to have?" Weiss asked herself. Forgetting about the kingdom, the three walked to the middle of the summit which had floating Hoohoo blocks and a sleeping pterodactyl sitting on a big white egg. There was also a round Hoohoo Block in front of him.

"That must be the Hoohoo Block." Weiss whispered. "We'll get that block, quietly. Don't do anything stupid." The Mario Bros. nodded in response and slowly tiptoed their way to the Hoohoo Block and in front of the pterodactyl. Weiss slowly picked it up without making any noises. "Got it, now let's get out of here before anything-"

"ACHOO!" Weiss flinched in surprised to hear Luigi's sneeze, this also causes her to accidentally drop the Hoohoo Block.

"FOOOOOOLS!" The pterodactyl cried out as he woke up and started flying.

 _'Luigi, you idiot!'_ Weiss thought angrily.

"What're you dropping that for? That's a really rare stone! It's called a Hoohoo Block!"

"We know that..." Weiss replied.

"And I'll tell you, anyone who tries to drop a Hoohoo Bock down the mountain is a thief in my book!"

"It's not like I wanted to drop it in the first place!" Weiss retorted as the pterodactyl slowly flew back down to the egg. "I can take it that you are Blablanadon, you villagers were talking about?"

"Yep! That's my name, don't wear it out!" Mario then explains about the worries from the villagers because of Blablanadon's absence. "Whuzzat? The townsfolk are all worried about me? Really? But I didn't mean to make them worry!"

"Then why are you here?" Weiss asked.

"See, what happened is this: I saw Prince Peasley and followed him up here. And then I saw that this huge egg and appeared! I was shocked! I was speechless! Which is rare!"

"Normal eggs being left behind is normal, but you're saying that huge eggs being left behind is surprising?" Weiss asked confused. _'Also, he said Prince Peasley is here but is nowhere to be seen after he saw this egg. Could it be... no, it couldn't!'_

"Indeed. So anyway, I've just been here keeping this poor egg warm ever since! Yup, that's the deal." Blablanadon continued. "I think something will hatch out of it pretty soon! That's what happens with eggs!" All of the sudden, something was rumbling loudly from the egg. "Oh! It's here! It's time! Oh, wow! It's about to hatch! I can't take the suspense!" The pterodactyl cried out with flying off the egg.

"You're very excited, aren't you?" Weiss sweatdropped. _'Why do I have a bad feeling about this though?'_ The egg began to crack itself and break, revealing the creature, though it wasn't what they were expecting.

 **BGM - Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga OST - Boss Battle**

"GOO-GWAAAA!" The creature roared out. It was a green dragon called 'Dragohoho'. Little did anyone notice that the loud roar made the Hoohoo Block roll into the river and down to the waterfall. Luckily, the block fell into someone's house in Hoohoo Village, the question is; whose house was that?

"Ack! Well, THAT'S a shock! Talk about one crazy egg!" Blablanadon exclaimed.

"Duh! It's a freaking dragon that hatched out of an egg for crying out loud!" Weiss shouted angrily. The Dragohoho turned to Blablanadon and fired a Hoohoo Block from his mouth, sending him flying far away. It then turned back to Weiss and the Mario Bros. "Uh-oh, looks like we're next on his menu." Weiss said taking out her Myrtenaster. The Dragohoho got out of the egg and the battle was on.

The Dragohoho spits out more Hoohoo Blocks form his mouth causing the three heroes to jump over them, duck down under them and side dodge out of the way. Weiss froze most of the blocks. Now it was their turn to strike. Mario and Luigi started by using Splash Bros. against the dragon with a slam. Oddly its body shortened when he was push down, which surprised the heroes a little.

All of the sudden, the Dragohoho spit out a huge wide Hoohoo Block in front of him. The heroes were confused why he planted there until they realised it was a platform to close-up attacks. He fired more blocks closer which gave the heroes a harder time to dodge, one actually hit Weiss on the head.

"That's it! I'm getting rid of that block!" Weiss said angrily as she stabbed the wide block and broke it apart. "Now, it's your turn!" Weiss turned her ice dust slot power level to maximum and used it to freeze the entire Dragon into a block of ice. Mario and Luigi decided to finish it off with the Bounce Bros. attack. The ice was smashed and the Dragohoho was stunned, but it eventually recovered and it looked mad.

"How is this thing not dead yet?!" Weiss exclaimed. The Dragohoho was holding his breath much longer than before. That means he's going to spit out the biggest ball they've ever seen. Mario, Luigi and Weiss tremble to imagine what's going to happen, and braced themselves for what's going to happen. The Dragohoho was ready to fire and now...

 **CRASH!**

A giant shove on the head took him down to the ground to with a huge impact causing smoke to come out. It revealed to be the blue-haired mecernary who came out of nowhere and smashed the Dragohoho to the ground with fast speed and stopped himself when sliding on the ground of Hoohoo Blocks.

"Ciro?!" Weiss cried out.

"Looks like you made it here first. Can't say that I'm surprised." Ciro said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"We found some... interesting things while we were climbing." Weiss turned to see the black faunus covered with jewels, while she was carrying a treasure chest full of gold.

"Where the heck did you find those?!" Weiss asked loudly when she grabbed a diamond necklace which interested her.

"An ancient being let us have these when we passed his test... You three seem tired, what were you facing?"

"Ah! I forgot!" Weiss turned back to the Dragohoho who was defeated after the smoke faded away. It then began glow bright causing the heroes to cover their eyes.

As the light faded, what revealed now was a young, short man with blonde hair and green skin. He almost looked like he's from a royal family... well that's because he is.

"Heh heh heh." The gentleman chuckled as he swung his hair bright, despite that his voice and looks are a little... feminie. "Cheers to your mustaches and beauty!"

"Um... who are you?" Blake asked confused, until Blablanadon came back in good shape.

"Th-This incredibly dazzling man is none other than Prince Peasley!" He cried out.

"Wait. THAT'S Prince Peasley?!" Weiss cried out. "Why does he look so small and green... and feminie too?"

"I doubt he's crossdressing." Blake sweatdropped. "That pterodactyl is Blablanadon, I presume?"

"Yeah. That's him."

"What happened to you, your highness?" Blablanadon asked the Prince. He just chuckled again.

"Well! I suppose you could call it a bit of an accident." He said. "As I was investigating events throughout the country for this top secret mission I'm on. I suddenly encountered Cackletta and her vile underling, Fawful, here on this mountain. But by the time I realized who the fiends were, it was too late. They transformed me into THAT and shut me inside the egg."

"I suppose we should give Blablanadon credit for that..." Weiss admitted.

"Oh my. What a beautiful young lady." Peasley said as he approached Weiss. "May I have your name?"

"Um... Weiss, Weiss Schnee." She answered.

"Weiss. A charming name for a beautiful princess. It must be fate for us to meet." He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Eh?!"

 _'Well, technically she is kind of a princess herself.'_ Ciro and Blake thought as Weiss swiped her hand back.

"We're not here to greet with romance here!" Weiss retorted. "Don't you know that Princess Peach's voice is stolen?!"

"Is that so?" Then suddenly, a board with wings came from the sky and flew in front of Prince Peasley. "Heh heh heh... I wouldn't worry about Princess Peach. I'm quite sure she'll be fine."

 _'...I doubt that.'_ Blake and Weiss thought.

"At any rate, we should chase after Cackletta!" Prince Peasley continued when he hopped onto the board and floated up. "I want you to visit Queen Bean in Beanbean Castle once you climb down the mountain. It may be that Cackletta's next target is in Beanbean Castle! I'd bet my life on it!" He then took out a yellow and white rose from his pocket. "Oh! Heh heh heh... Here's a gift from me. Autographed, of course!" He tossed it to Weiss, much to her disgust. "Heh heh heh... Yes, I think a rose matches your beauty perfectly!"

 _'Tell that to Ruby. She likes roses more than I do...'_ Weiss thought with a quiet growl.

"If you show that rose at Beanbean Castle, they'll permit you to enter!" Prince Peasley continued. "And with that, I must get back to my mission! May we meet again!" He then flew off while passing Luigi which oddly caused him to spin. Did he hit on the way? Weiss looked at the rose. She'll admit the flower was beautiful but something about it made her feel sick.

"Here." Weiss gave the rose to Luigi. "I appreciate the Prince for giving it to me, but I think it's better if you have it. Your green matches well anyway. And besides, he's not my type anyway." Luigi sweatdropped but nodded as he placed the rose into his pocket.

"Ugh! So tired..." They heard a groan from someone who came up to the summit. The voice was very familiar too.

"Come on, Rubes! We're at the summit now!" A blonde cried out.

"I have a feeling everyone else is already here..." A man said as the three finally got the summit.

"Ruby, Yang, Rabendā!" Blake exclaimed. They came to them and were then shocked to see them covered with bruises and scratches.

"What the heck happened to you three?!" Weiss cried out.

"Fawful... Boulders... Bats..." Ruby spoke. She was exhausted, she could hardly say much.

"Fawful? He's here?" Blake asked.

"We was... until he got us in the 'chase'." Yang said. Ruby and Rabendā groaned, as the blonde got the guts to make a pun right now. "As for these, we got somewhat bats around... who flew during the day!" That's when everyone in the summit groaned, even Ciro and Blablanadon. "Come on! I had to, didn't I?! Also where did you get that treasure?! They look awesome!"

"It's a long story." Blake replied. "How about we head back?"

"What?! But we just got here!" Ruby cried out.

"Yeah. But you've missed everything while we were here, including the Prince." Ciro said. "You're gonna have to meet him some other time."

"I see..." Rabendā sighed.

"Aww. But I don't wanna go back!" Ruby pouted. "I'm too tired!"

"I could fly you back down." Blablanadon suggested.

"WAH! What is that?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"That's Blablanadon, you know the pterodactyl, the villagers were talking about." Weiss answered them.

"Oh, for a second, I thought that was another enemy, not that I'm being rude here." Yang said.

"It's alright! I can only carry four people with me. So the rest of you are going to have to get down by foot."

"I knew some of us are going to go down again." Rabendā sighed.

* * *

After a small debate, Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Rabendā were picked to fly back down to Hoohoo Village with Blablanadon. Ciro, Blake, Mario and Luigi climbed back down to the mountain which was much more easier than climbing up. After finally reaching back to Hoohoo Village, they gave some thought on what to do next.

"Now that I think about it, aren't we supposed to bring a Hoohoo Block to the Hammerhead Bros.?" Ruby mentioned.

"Ah! I completely forgot!" Weiss exclaimed. "I was so focused on the fight I forgot to grab a Hoohoo Block! How can I fail on such a simple task?!"

"You reap what you sow." Rabendā teased. "Still, that is a problem."

"It isn't anymore." They all turned to Ciro with surprise.

"What? What do you mean?" Rabendā asked.

"None of you noticed, but Ciro and I saw a Hoohoo Block falling down from the waterfall and into the Hammerhead Bros. house." Blake explained. "I didn't see it, but Ciro told me he did."

"Now that you mention it, I did see the Hoohoo Block floating away to the waterfall." Weiss said. "But landing on the Hammer brothers house? That has to be a coincidence."

"Let's go and see! I want to see them make the hammers!" Ruby cried out with excitement as she ran to the Hammer Bros. house.

"Wow... She was tired and now she's already back on her feet." Rabendā said surprised.

"When it comes to weapons, there's no way Rubes is gonna miss the opportunity." Yang chuckled. They followed Ruby to the Hammerhead Bros. house and they saw them with a Hoohoo Block on the anvil.

"Hmph! Boy, did YOU lot arrive at exactly the right time!" The red Hammerhead brother said. "Just now a Hoohoo Block fell down in the waterfall!"

"Told you." Ciro whispered.

"Check it out: We'll use it to make you the ultimate Hammer!" The green Hammerhead brother said as they began smashing crafting it together using their hammer-shaped heads.

"I'm so excited!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Let's hope they know what they're doing." Blake gulped. After crafting it (by that I mean smashing it), what revealed now were two new brand perfectly-made hammers made out of real iron.

"Hoo! Hoo! Hoooo... Man, it feels so GREAT to be makin' Hammers again after such a long break!" The red Hammerhead brother gave a sigh of victory and relief.

"In fact, it feels so darn great that we went ahead and you guys TWO HAMMERS!" The green Hammerhead brother exclaimed.

"Seriously?! That's awesome!" Ruby squealed.

"Look at that craftsmanship! POW! Now you're playin' with power!" The red Hammerhead brother smirked.

"Yeah! You got that right! These bad boys are now all yours!" The green Hammerhead brother smiled. Mario and Luigi decided to take them since everyone else have their own weapons.

"...You know, they don't look pretty big and strong for hammers." Weiss commented.

"I agree. I expected them to be a little bit more... intimidating and tough." Rabendā agreed.

"Well, this is the finest we can get you. It's not perfect after all." The green Hammerhead brother said.

"Eh? But you said you were going to make us the ultimate hammer!" Yang exclaimed.

"Yes, I did... But I never said I'm going to make you the ultimate Hammer NOW, did I?" The red Hammerhead brother laughed. The heroes face-faulted dumbfounded from what they just heard.

"Anyway, try whackin' all kinds of stuff with those Hammers. One manly whack breaks the hardest rocks!" The green Hammerhead brother said. "Good luck, y'all!"

"Bye!" Everyone waved as they left the house.

"So... where to now?" Ruby asked.

"Prince Peasley said we should head to Beanbean castle." Blake answered. "Surely we'll find something good there."

"Okay then, next stop. BEANBEAN CASTLE!"

"I feel like I'm going to be stuck with them for a long, long time." Coro muttered to himself.

"Huh? Did you say something, Ciro?" Blake asked the blue-haired.

"Nothing. I said nothing..."

* * *

 **Bonus Scene**

Mario: 'Smashes rock with Hammer'

Ruby: Wow! That's strong!

Yang: Heh! It may not look like much, but it sure can handle itself well.

Luigi: 'Attempt to use Hammer, only to accidentally squish Mario as he reforms back'

Mario: 'Gets angry and crushes Luigi to the ground with his Hammer'

Ruby: ...Remind me to stay from Mario with the Hammer when gets angry.

Yang: I think I'll do the same too...

Weiss: Geez. No wonder why he's the older brother.

* * *

 **GL: Phew! That took longer than I expected. Sometimes there are many chapters where I just can't find an end so I had to go longer. Sorry for the late.**

 **I also added a few features to the story of my own since gameplays are bland and uninteresting. I hope you enjoy the pm since I'll doing more in the future. See you in the next chapter!**


	8. Beanbean Castle

**GL (GalaxyLight): Sorry for not being around, stories these days take long to write before getting back to here. Every fanfiction writers feel that way, y'know. Anyway, sorry to keep you waiting. Time to begin this chapter!**

* * *

 **SMASH!**

A loud crashing sound came from Mario's hammer and he destroyed a huge pile of rocks that was blocking the heroes path.

"That's one strong hammer!" Ruby smiled.

"Kinda reminds me of Nora's hammer, except longer and more deadlier than this one." Yang said.

"Who?" Ciro asked in confusion.

"It's a long story." Blake said to him as they continued to move on. They found a cave to go in. Inside, they found four old mine carts leading somewhere far. They were also met with an old man on a wooden rocking chair and a dog sleeping next to the old man. From the looks of his face, he seems to be sleeping.

"Hello." Ruby woke him up.

"Whoa there, pards!" The old man cried out, surprising few of the heroes. "It's been a Goomba's age since we had any strangers in these parts!"

"This place is quite old." Rabendā commented. "You won't mind if we use your carts? We need them to get to BeanBean Castle."

"Well, if you want to ride in them rusty old carts, I won't go a-stoppin' you." The old man agreed. "But I advise watchin' out fer trouble. No one knows where them rail leads..."

"Wait, you mean you don't know where they lead to? You're saying that you've never used them?" Weiss asked.

"I have once but it was ages ago and now me is old and cannot remember anymore. Still, I'll tell you somethin': you might just be able to find jewels above you and grab them if ya like. But watch out! If you spot danger, just shine your light at it!"

"Oooh treasure. Sounds like fun!" Yang smiled.

"...Oh, mercy There I go again! I'm always borin' folks to tears with stuff like this."

"Oh no, we don't mind at all." Blake pleaded shaking her hands. "So you want us to use your carts?"

"Your choice, I ain't stoppin' ya all. Good luck!" The old man stated before going back to sleep.

"Since there are four carts and there are eight of us, that means two of us has to hop on each cart." Rabendā stated.

"Well, thanks Captain Obvious." Weiss rolled her eyes, making Rabendā twitched in anger from being called that.

"Enough, you two. Just shut up and hop onto them!" Ciro sighed in a frustrated tone. Most of the heroes did not like how he's acting towards his allies. Did something angered him or is he just impatient? Regardless, Mario and Luigi were paired up in one cart, Ruby and Yang were paired, Ciro and Rabendā were paired and Weiss and Blake were paired. After the choice has been made, they moved the cart and turned their flashlights on. While the four carts were far away, they can still talk to each other from a distance.

"It's dark in here." Blake commented as she looked around the place with her flashlight.

"That should be obvious, we're in a cave with no lights after all." Rabendā said. They could hear Mario and Luigi crying out with joy as they found some red and green jewels stuck on some walls as they picked them off.

"Wow! They're very pretty." Ruby commented.

"Let's hope we can find some in our side." Yang smiled.

"Just be careful on some damaged rails in front of you...like there's one coming right now." Ciro warned the sisters. The pair spotted the left rail torn apart, much to their shock.

"Wha-?! What do we do?!" Ruby panicked.

"Just lift the left side of the cart and you'll be able get past it with only the right rail safe. It's not that hard, y'know!" Ciro called out.

"Easy for you to say!" Yang shouted back. They were getting close to the broken rail. Having no choice but to obey Ciro's advice, Ruby and Yang lifted the left side of the cart balancing the right rails of the track. Getting past the broken rail and finding them again, they stopped balancing and returned to their spots safe and sound.

"That was close." Ruby gave a sigh of relief, until they were met with some blue and yellow jewels on the walls beside them.

"Awesome!" Yang cheered as she grabbed them along with her sister.

"I wonder what we'll use these jewels for?" Blake wondered.

"Hopefully exchange them for money. We're short on them thanks to a stupid bloat turtle." Weiss grunted. She remembered that she couldn't get the coins back after Tolstar 'got away' with them. Although, the treasure had a lot of money, half of them were given to the villagers for repairs, much to her and Ciro's dismay. Luckily, she spotted some white sparkly objects beside her who she assume they were white jewels. But when she turned her flashlight to them, it turns out it was wall of Swoopers with their eyes opened. Weiss and Blake shivered in fear while the others gulped knowing what's gonna happen when bats see a lot of light.

"YEOW! The heroes screeched as they covered their faces from the horde of Swoopers passing through them as well as accidentally scratching them in the process.

* * *

"Great Beanbean scotts! What happen to y'all?!" The old man who they met in the cave, cried out in shock as he saw the heroes covered in bruises and scratches.

"Trust me, you don't even wanna know." Yang replied. "Unless you wanna ask for a 'BAT'-TER up!" The heroes from Yang's horrible pun.

"Speaking of which, how did you get here?!" Weiss asked him. I mean you were at the start and now you're at the end. How did you do it?!"

"What you mean? I've been here the whole time." The old man said, much to the heroes confusion.

"What but- huh?!" Ruby's brain hurts from so much confusion.

"You know what? I'm not gonna question anymore!" Weiss declared. Although some of the heroes were still confused and curious to how he got here from the other, they decided to forget about, since it's none of their concern.

"Anyways fellers, this spot marks the last stop on the long, strange railroad of my life...But I reckon your adventure has just begun. Get to it, y'all!"

"Thank you for your carts, goodbye." Blake replied as the heroes left the cave and into a new place. As for the jewels, they gave them to the old man in exchange for coins which he has stored in his 'treasure chest'.

 **BGM - Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga OST - World Theme**

After a few long walks, they managed to get out of Hoohoo territory and are now at Beanbean Valley judging by the grass, trees and scenery of nature that are in front of them.

"Ah, fresh green. I thought I'd never see it again." Rabendā breathed deep within the air.

"This means we're getting closer to Beanbean Castle." Blake stated. "Let's hurry soon before Cackletta has another plan that will be ago." The heroes, except Ciro, nodded in response and kept going.

They ran into some creatures with spikes on their backs, they were called Sharpea. Their spikes on their backs makes Mario and Luigi's jump attack useless as it'll only sting their feet, so they had to find a different approach, by using their hammers. Good thing, the metal was pure iron so they can smash the Sharpeas like nobody's business getting applause from Team RWBY and Rabendā, Ciro just rolled his eyes.

Continuing to walk, they found a road made of cobblestones meaning they were getting very close to Beanbean Castle. Eventually, they found a bridge which lead to Beanbean village, Ruby and Yang were excited to go in, but that excitement as ended when they arrived at the village.

 **BGM END**

Much to their shock, the entire place was destroyed and crumbled. The civilians were lied down dead or unconscious, the buildings were wrecked and there were mini-earthquakes happening right now. One of the civilians tried to gets his legs to stay up, but collapsed in the end. Ruby was panicked by this and tried to check if he's still alive.

"Are you alright?! Please don't be dead!" Ruby gently shook him to wake him up, while he couldn't open his eyes because he was too weak, he can still speak, only a bit though.

"Th-The town was attacked... The horror..." Was all he could say before he passed out. Meanwhile, Blake went to an old man who was still breathing.

"They attacked while the Beanbean troops were in Hoohoo Village searching for Prince Peasely..." The old man said.

"Who attacked you?" Blake asked.

"Monster beans...Flying child...Cackletta..." The were the words he could say before losing consciousness.

"So it was Cackletta after all." Rabendā gritted his teeth. He and the others knew that the witch was up to something but invading Beanbean castle as it was defenceless and had no reinforcements? She's overstepped herself.

"We have to warn the royals of Beanbean kingdom." The others agreed as they made their way to the castle, only to be stopped by two entrance guards.

"Halt! You there! Halt!" One the guards called out.

"You know, just one halt is enough." Ciro shrugged as everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Well, you can't waltz on in here!" The other guard said.

"Waltz...really?" Rabendā sweatdropped along with everyone else.

"Well, uh... I... Look, the town has been attacked!" The guard changed the subject. "Which means the castle could be attacked at any moment."

"If you think so, why not go inside and see if it's attack now or not?" Ciro questioned.

"That's where we can't. Lady Lima instructed us not to allow anyone to enter the castle! Anyone whatsoever! And if we leave our post, Lady Lima will punish us greatly!"

"Of course she would..." Ciro muttered.

"Having said that, if you still wish to enter, you must explain your names and your motives!" The guard stated. Mario told the two about his identity. "WHAT?! YOU are the world-famous Mario?!" Then Luigi gave them his identity. "WHAT?! And YOU are the legendary Luigi?!"

"Uh, Luigi who?" The left guard asked.

"Shh! I have no idea..." The right guard blurted out, causing Luigi to face-fault and the girls and Rabendā to sweatdrop.

"Younger siblings don't really get popular, do they?" Yang chuckled as she received a angry stare from her red-haired sister with her cheeks puffed. "SOME younger siblings!" She rephrased herself.

"If you really are the superstar Mario from the Mushroom Kingdom, then prove it!" The left guard said to Mario who nodded in response and demonstrated his super jump, surprising the two guards.

"Th-That jump..." The right guard stuttered knowing that familiar ability. "NO MISTAKING IT!"

"Maybe that has convinced them." Blake whispered to everyone with hope.

"Th-This guy is really Mario?" The left guard asked his fellow partner.

"Shh! I can't be certain." The right guard blurted out again as Mario face-faulted and the others groan in disappointment.

"What WILL convince them?!" Weiss shouted loudly.

"What about the rest of you? You don't seem to be from around here." The right guard said to Team RWBY, Rabendā and Ciro. The girls gulped, if they say they're from another world, there'll be lots of questions and consequences throughout the kingdom. Rabendā himself had slight troubles about that too and tries to come up with something to make them buy their words. Luckily, Ciro took care of that.

"We're just travellers who are wondering what happened here, and we tagged along with these brothers to find whatever is happening to this kingdom." He explained folding his arms. Team RWBY and Rabendā gave a sigh of relief, good thing there was someone who's good at making good answers without hesitation. "Oh, and Snow Girl over there is a princess." Ciro continued pointing at Weiss.

"SNOW GIRL?!" Weiss cried out in shock.

"Huh? Haven't thought of that name before since I always call her Ice Queen." Yang said.

"Shut up, you!" Weiss shouted angry at the blonde.

"S-Seriously?! YOU are a princess?!" The right guard cried out in shock, much to others surprises, the other guard seems to be shocked too. Did they buy it? If so, this might be a good chance.

"Play along, Weiss. We might be able to get inside if you are labelled as princess." Blake whispered to Weiss. "Besides, you're a royal heiress so you're good at arrogant talks."

"Don't make it sound like my speeches are cruel to you all." Weiss sweatdropped before turning to the guards. Having no choice, the heiress begun her act.

"That's right, you two! I can't believe the two of you would dare to ask me for identification." She said flicking her hair with her hand. "You dumb knights should know that I am from a royal and strong family so you should respect my authority. Just be grateful that I won't punish your behaviour, so be good gentlemen and let us inside so we can speak to the Queen of Beanbean Kingdom." As she was finished, she could hear Ruby and Yang snorting as they were trying to not laugh, much to her annoyance. She didn't think it would turn out this way.

"P-Please accept our sincere apologies and behaviour! We didn't know you were royal!" The left guard stammered.

"...By the way, is this girl really a princess?" The right guard whispered to the left guard.

"How should I know? I haven't seen a girl like her before." The left guard blurted out again, making Weiss face-fault and the others just let their heads fall down in disappointment. Weiss has felt this humiliation before but way too many times if you ask her.

"So much to royal persuasion." Ciro sighed.

"Anyway... What business would the famous Mario, Lui-uh...some other guy and the rest of you have in this castle?" The right guard asked as if they forgot about everything that was said. Mario and Luigi began explaining about the disaster of Princess Peach's voice, Cackletta and what the world will become if they don't save the world.

"Hmm! Ah! Ho ho!" The left guard seems to understand it, much to Mario and Luigi's delight. "HUH! I SEE! GOTCHA!"

 _'Why do I feel like something dumb is going to happen again?'_ Team RWBY, Rabendā and Ciro thought at the same time.

"What do they want?" The right guard asked.

"No clue..." The left guard replied forcing everyone else to face-fault in their stupidity.

 _'Yep! I knew it!'_ The heroes thought as they get themselves up. _'Are they really that stupid?!'_

"...Enough! Regardless of all that nonsense, you may not enter!" The right guard stated. "Now begone!" They did not do what they were told however, instead Ciro turned to Luigi.

"Show it to them, Greenie, the rose." Ciro said to the green plumber. He was a bit confused to what he's talking about until he realised what he was not. He took out a yellow and white rose from out of his pocket and showed it to the guards, surprisingly them deeply.

"PRINCE PEASELY'S ROSE!" The left guard cried out in shock.

"Argh! I completely forgot about that!" Weiss shouted.

"Are you friends with the prince?" The guard asked.

"We are, and we're here to help your Queen on his behalf as he is busy with his own work, you see." Rabendā explained. Everyone else nodded in agreement as the guards began to make up their minds.

"Umm, listen, I think maybe we ought to let these guys inside!" The left guard told his mate.

"Umm...OK. Taking into account that rose and your wacky story, we can allow you to enter!" The right guarded agreed.

"That was one wacky story! Woo!"

"Suuuuure!" Yang sweatdropped, not buying their honesty. Nevertheless, they said nothing as well as not arguing with entered the castle of Beanbean Kingdom.

 **BGM - Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga OST - Beanbean Castle**

"Wow, for a castle, the place is pretty quiet." Yang commented looking around the deserted castle.

"Where is everybody?" Ruby asked.

"You got me, but does that really matter?" Ciro asked.

"Of course it does!" Weiss exclaimed. "When there's a castle, there should be servants, chefs, knights and many more. They should be protecting the Queen of this kingdom. Why would they be gone when this castle's town is being invaded?!"

"Hey, I don't know about royalties, alright? So go ask someone else who has that kind of knowledge." Ciro just went to another room.

"Gods! I just cannot understand this guy!" Weiss cried out in frustration.

"I don't think any of us can..." Blake sighed. They continued to move around inside the castle. However, no matter how many rooms they went into, there wasn't a single person around, much to the heroes confusion. This is a royal castle for crying out loud! There are supposed to be people protecting and serve the royalties of this place, so where are they? Something odd is going on around here.

The heroes stopped at one room however to see a small servant lying down on the floor unconscious. This shocks most of the heroes as they examined him to see if he's alright in until they were interrupted by somebody else.

"Well! Master Mario! And Master Luigi!" They turned around to see and meet the ambassador of Beanbean Kingdom.

"You must be the ambassador." Rabendā said.

"I am and you must be friends of Master Mario and Master Luigi." The ambassador said.

"Allies to be precise." Ciro said, earning confused looks from everyone else before turning back to the ambassador.

"I am Lady Lima, highest of the ladies at court..." Lima introduced herself.

 _'You hardly look apart to be the highest...'_ The heroes thought with a sweatdrop.

"The gatekeepers told me of you. Are you two indeed the Mario and Luigi of fame? The superstars?" Lima asked the Mario Bros. The brothers jumped rapidly as the ambassador of the Mushroom Kingdom examined the bros to see if the legends are true, sure enough she believed that it is them. "...Yes. I can't deny that such jumping is the hallmark of the Mario and Luigi of legend..."

 _'But what makes their jumps so special though?"_ Team RWBY, Rabendā and Crio thought in confusion. What jumping their special talent or something? Guess they'll have to see more of them if that's the case. The Mario Bros. then explains the situation, but Lima seems to be having trouble understanding them.

"Pardon me? What are you trying to tell me? Oh, DO speak up!"

"Okay, I've had enough of your mockery!" Ciro shouted angrily, much to the others' surprise. "Either you tell what you are even doing or I'll be forced to fill your skull with lead, just what exactly are you trying to st-" He was cut off by Lima when she let out an enchanting shout.

"OH! SUCH RUCKUS!" She yelled out. "Speak in softer voices!"

"Eh? But you told us to-" This time Ruby was cut off by the ambassador now.

"Now, hear me! As you saw, the town is in Ruins, and the castle is under strict guard! At a time like this I cannot allow a suspicious group such as you lot to meet the queen!"

"Isn't that your fault that this as happened though?!" Ciro shouted but was completely ignored by her.

"As the queen's longest-serving lady at court, I must act in the interest of her royal safety!" She took out something from her tunic which revealed to be some kind of remote. The moment she pressed a button, Ciro and Rabendā notices something moving under them. Realising it was about to open, they jumped out of the way while grabbing an ally with them. Unfortunately, they only had enough time to take one with them. Ciro took Blake while Rabendā took Weiss, leaving Ruby, Yang and The Mario Bros. to fall on the trap door made by Lady Lima herself.

"What?! What did you do to them?!" Blake asked in shock.

"Goodness! I didn't think you'd be able to find out the trap I used on you." Lima said in surprise. "Normally, they wouldn't notice this, but you are the first to avoid this trap."

"Answer her question, you pitiful bean!" Ciro growled.

"Ah, how could I forget? Please forgive my actions as I only wanted to test you all, and apparently, you've seem to have past the first one by overcoming the trap door."

"Test?" Weiss asked confused.

"Of course, if you all want to meet Queen Bean, you must prove yourself worthy and powerful to meet her. The next test is the door behind me. Proceed and you'll face the next challenge."

"What about the others down under us?" Rabendā asked.

"I will go down there and discuss their test. Go on, Queen Bean won't wait forever." The four looked at each other and sighed as opened the door, they took one last look at the smiling ambassador before passing the door as it automatically closes behind them.

"Is it just me, or is Lima acting a little odd for an ambassador?" Weiss asked.

"I think so too, once we finish this test, we'll ask the queen about her." Rabendā agreed.

"By the way, why did you save me out of all of the group. You could have taken Ruby, Yang or maybe Luigi. You dislike me and I dislike you, so what gives?" Rabendā gagged when he heard that.

"I-I don't know!" He stuttered. "My body sometimes have a mind of its own! It's like I wanted to save you just because you couldn't do a thing!"

"Excuse me? How was I to know that the trapdoor was gonna happen?!" While they were arguing, Ciro and Blake ignored them.

"I hope Ruby, Yang, Mario and Luigi are doing okay..." Blake muttered while Ciro said nothing of sorts, he was grumbling about something, but what was it?

 **BGM END**

* * *

 **BGM - Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga OST - Underground Tunnel**

 **CRASH!**

The four other heroes crashed down to the ground; Luigi came first, Mario came on top of Luigi, Yang came on top of Mario and Ruby came on top of Yang. Luigi was screaming in pain as he was being weighted by the other three. They noticed this and immediately got off of Luigi before apologizing to him.

"Geez, what the heck did that yellow lady do to get us down here?" Yang groaned while stretching her back.

"Speaking of down here, where are we?" Ruby said as she looked around. The place had lots of water, valves and pipes; almost simplifying that they're in the water supply room...or maybe the sewers. "Wait! Where's Weiss, Blake, Rabendā and Ciro?! They're not here." Mario heard this and explains the girls what happened to them.

"You're saying that they're up there and avoided the trap? Huh, I wonder how they did that; and why didn't they warn us?!" Yang exclaimed, before being interrupted by a loud voice.

"HEAR MY WORDS!" The four heroes look up to see Lima coming down while holding onto a rope.

"What did you do that for?!" Yang shouted. "Couldn't you have give us a warning when you do that, by the way?!"

"Apologies for that!" Lima exclaimed before turning to the Mario Bros. "If you two are indeed the true Mario Bros., you must prove it by repairing the castle's plumbing! If you are able to completely fix it, then you may meet Queen Bean."

"Wait! What about our friends up on the castle?!" Ruby asked.

"Don't worry, I already gave a task for them!" Lima replied. "Now then, show me the work ethic of the Superstar Mario Bros.!" She then ascends back up to the ground floor leaving the four deadpanned.

"Looks like we don't have much of a choice, do we?" Yang sighed. "Oh well, what done will be done. BTW, you two are actually plumbers, right?" The Mario Bros nodded in response making Yang delighted. "Okay! Let's get plumbing then!" She slapped her knuckles together with excitement as Ruby smiled at her sister's energy, wishing she could be like that too.

* * *

 **BGM - Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga OST - Beanbean Castle**

Ciro, Blake, Weiss and Rabendā were now at the backyard of Beanbean castle, confused to what they're doing here. They found out when all the grass rose up from the ground and the place was very messy now.

"Your test here is cut every single grass and weeds in this garden as they all need to be equally straight and just so, this garden must be spic and span at all costs." The ambassador of Beanbean Kingdom informed them from a balcony. "Queen Bean wouldn't like tall grasses when they cover her feet, which royalties will detest."

"You're kidding me..." Ciro muttered before bursting in rage. "WE'RE WARRIORS, NOT GARDENERS! WHY SHOULD WE DO YOUR DIRTY WORK!"

"This is part of this test, I said." Lima smiled.

"Why do I feel like she made this task on purpose just because of making us her servants?" Rabendā said, causing Ciro and Weiss in flinch in anger.

"Servant?! I'm a heiress here, and a heiress is NOT supposed to be a servant to anyone!" Weiss stated.

"If you four can complete this task, then I may allow you to meet Queen Bean. You may begin!" The ambassador said before leaving them to their 'work'.

"Guess, we have no choice but to do this." Rabendā stated.

"I don't have time for this bull! Let's just get this over with!" Ciro growled.

Blake found a wheelbarrow and saw two gardening sheers and two brooms as well as some long rulers for measurements of the grass. They must be for gardening and cleanings things out of it. Without thinking, Ciro took one of the scissors while Rabendā took the other. As for Blake and Weiss, they took the brooms to brush off the leaves that have fallen off the trees.

Rabendā carefully measured the grass and cut the ones to equal the height together, he also some to rotten weeds which he snipped off since it is not needed in a garden, especially a royal one.

Blake and Weiss brushes all the leaves from the trees and moves them together to form a huge pile of leaves in one place. Good thing Ruby and Yang aren't here, if they were they would immediately cannonball into that pile, running the whole work that was put effort to it. Luckily, it won't happen today, much to Blake and Weiss's relief.

Ciro was very frustrated as the process was just too slow for him. No matter how many weeds and tall grass he cut, there always seems to be more around him. Not wanting to consume more time, he took out something from his bag surprising the other three; it was a huge sickle with a golden metal edge equipped.

"Where did you get that?!" Weiss asked, shocked.

"Does that even matter?!" Ciro shouted back as she began swinging his sickle back and forth to the grass and weeds, clearing them away from the garden. The others were worried at first, thinking that Ciro is ruining the measurements of the grass, but taking a closer look, the grass are equally straight and no harm done, much to their surprise. How does he do that?

After minutes of gardening, the backyard was totally spot on and fresh, and no errors are around the place. It was a completely perfect garden for a royal castle.

"Lady Lima, we have finished gardening! We would like to meet the Queen of the Beanbean Kingdom now!" Blake called out to the ambassador but a moment of silence was heard as she didn't show up from the balcony much to their confusion.

"Where is she?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know, maybe she's using the bathroom or something." Rabendā guessed. Ciro twitched in anger as he has finally had enough with the ambassador. He proceeded through the locked door and kicked it so hard, not only breaking the lock but also sending it flying away from the entrance.

"I'm NOT waiting any longer!" He shouted in anger. "Ambassador or not, we're seeing that queen! I don't care what punishment she'll give out, I won't be mocked anymore!" He proceed to go in, leaving the other three dumbfounded.

"Wow! This guy's got some anger issues." Rabendā sweatdropped. "I wonder why he's so impatient with things?"

"You got me, we only met him a few hours ago." Weiss said to him.

 _'Something is definitely bothering him.'_ Blake thought as she said nothing. _'Something in his past might be the reason why he's acting like that. If so, I want to know but I know that it'll take a while to make him talk, due to his arrogant personality. But someday, he'll speak out the truth.'_ The three then followed Ciro to the door with nothing to say about him.

* * *

 **BGM - Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back OST - Sewer or Later**

Looking around the place, there were a lot of pipes that seemed okay...except for the one that had a hole geyser with a cork-shaped metal being floated out of the water, it is the reason why the water supply is running thin as a small amount of water goes down to the main river.

"Looks like we have to smash that thing down to the hole to get the water running properly." Yang said. Mario took note of this and slammed his hammer at the metal cork, bringing all the water down to the river; where it should be. After that, the gate opens and the four heroes proceed through the next room.

This time they were attacked by Super Flies which is just an improved Fly with a change of colour. They seem to be a lot faster than the normal ones, but they weren't something the heroes couldn't handle. As for the other enemies called Spinies, they're basically spiked shells so Mario and Luigi uses their hammers while Ruby and Yang just shoots them with no problems at all.

In the next room, the metal corks seemed to be in place, however no water was coming out of the pipe, much to their confusion. When they saw a huge valve handle on a pipe next to the wall, it must be stopping the water from going into the pipes.

"That explains it, help me out here, guys." Yang said as the four of them grabbed the valve handle and slowly turned it with lots of their strength. After completely turning it, the metal corks popped out of the pipes with the water leaking out, but it does mean that water will come out to the river so at least they know how to get water out now.

The four pushed the metal corks back down to the pipe where they belong, one of them causes enemies to fall down next to them from the ceiling, much to their surprise.

"That's just weird... and unfair." Ruby pouted as they began to get them out of the way. After taking care of the rest of the metal corks, the water pipe takes all the water down to the river and the gate opens as they proceed to the next room.

* * *

"Show yourself, coward! Another one of your tricks?!" Ciro called out for the ambassador of Beanbean Castle in the next room, but there was nothing but a pile of leaves in the middle of the room along with another locked door on the left side.

"I wonder if we'll ever find her." Blake sighed.

"She can't be far." Rabendā said. "I'm sure she'll turn up eventually."

"That's what they all say." Weiss mocked the huntsman as Rabendā grumbled with the heiress's attitude. "Still, it has gotten quiet again, I mean we haven't seen anybody else yet, but the ambassador. Where are they?!"

"That's what we wanna know!" Rabendā replied back angrily as the two began arguing, much to Blake's dismay. The Faunus then notices Ciro looking up as if there was someone up there.

"I KNOW YOU'RE UP THERE, COWARD! COME DOWN HERE AND FACE US, CACKLETTA!" He roared out. Hearing that name made the others flinched as they all look up to see if that was actually the witch above them. There was slight silence until they heard a laughter from up there.

 **BGM - Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga OST - Cackletta Theme**

"Eeyah ha ha ha!" They recognized that laughter before and only one is capable of making a laughter like that. The antagonists finally reveal themselves; Cackletta and Fawful. "The Beanstar and Princess Peach's voice are already mine!" Cackletta stated.

"Beanstar?" The four asked in confusion.

"...It would seem that you have not heard of the legendary star of the Beanbean Kingdom. No matter, it's not important to the four of you anyway." Cackletta spoke.

"Once we awaken the Beanstar with Princess Peach's voice, this world will be Cackletta's snack cake!" Fawful declared.

"Snack cake? Are you making food jokes?" Ciro sweatdropped in confusion while the others feel the same way, where did food tie into this? "You know you were pretty cunning, disguising yourself as the ambassador."

"What?!" The other three heroes of Remnant gasped in shock, hearing the revelation.

"So you saw through me, interesting, boy." Cackletta chuckled. "Say, you haven't bothered to pay a visit to your host, Queen Bean..."

"Queen Bean! Where is she; and What did you do to her?!" Rabendā demanded and answer.

"I thought you had better manners! Wouldn't you agree, Queen Bean?" Suddenly, a huge bulky green woman with a crown appeared above the room and slammed her way down with a quake, almost causing the four heroes to lose their balance from the sudden.

"Grrroo-hoo-hoo!" The woman growled.

"What the hell?! That's Queen Bean?!" Ciro cried out in surprised as well as everyone else.

"She's huge!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Perhaps the five of you can sit down over tea to discuss the finer points of foreign policy!" Cackletta laughed as she went off with Fawful.

"Come back here, cowards!" Ciro shouted and he jumped to catch Cackletta until he was met with a big fist on his face sending him flying to a wall with a loud crash.

"CIRO! Blake cried out coming to him. There was rubble now, but it was moved away by the blue-haired warrior.

"That son of a... asking for a fight, is she?" Ciro growled. "Fine, I'll go after that witch as soon as we're finished with her!"

"Huhn-gahhhhhhhh!" Queen Bean roared as she pumping her chest over and over like a gorilla.

"Watch out! Here she comes!" Rabendā warned everyone as they took out their weapons and proceeded to battle the Queen of the Beanbean Kingdom.

 **BGM -Sonic Unleashed OST - Boss Battle (Night)**

Queen Bean roared like a bear and attacks the heroes of Remnant by slamming her arms onto the ground to create a powerful shockwave, forcing them to jump over it. They notice the Queen advances closer to them.

"It looks like Queen Bean will attack us with her fists if she gets closer to us or if we attack her first." Rabendā stated.

"In that case..." Ciro then quickly lunges to the Queen Bean and delivers a strong punch. Despite that the Queen Bean managed to block it, she was sent far away by the force and impact of Ciro's punch, she stopped when she was hit on the wall. "Let's she how long it'll take for her to get over here." Ciro smirked.

"You pushed her way too far!" Weiss retorted as they made their way closer to the Queen just to get a close combat, but since they have a lot of space behind them, stepping back won't be a problem since they're far away from the wall, meaning it'll take hours for them to get cornered against the wall.

The Queen makes another shockwave but the heroes simply jump over it again.

"You know, those strong arms seems to be pretty open to attack." Rabendā said.

"Then care to make a demonstration for us?" Ciro teased.

"Don't make me do all the work, help too!" Rabendā used his Phantom Orichi weapon as a musket to fire Electric Dust bullets to one of Queen Bean's arms severely paralysing the arm. The Queen roared agony before Rabendā slashed the arm giving it cuts so she can not longer use it. Much to the heroes' surprise, the arm Rabendā damaged immediately grew skinny and puny.

"How does that work?!" Weiss exclaimed before noticing Queen Bean who made another shockwave with one arm. Despite that it looked less powerful, he moved faster, which caught the girls off guard as they were slightly damaged by it, Ciro and Rabendā managed to dodge it just in time.

"Now that was just uncalled for!" Weiss shouted angrily as she was the next to attack. Using the same method Rabendā used, Weiss used Electric Dust magic and shot out an energy ball of lightning at Queen Bean's other arm paralysing it before she gave it quick cuts. With that, the other arm turned into a puny skinny arm, just like the one Rabendā took care of.

"Nice one, copycat." Rabendā teased.

"Oh, do you want me to make different approach, is that what you want?" Weiss retorted.

Now that both of Queen Bean's arms are degenerated, her crown will be lost, thus making her head vulnerable to attack, but that doesn't mean she's defenceless, she has more tricks up her sleeve (well, she doesn't have any sleeves but you know what I mean). In this state, the queen simply attacks by spitting bouncing beans at the heroes, much to their disgust when it came out of her mouth. Nevertheless those can be dodged by sidestepping or jumping over it. However, when Weiss and Rabendā swiped them away - rather than dodging them - the beans became Beanies and joined the battle alongside Queen Bean, much to the heroes' shock.

"That's just disgusting!" Weiss shouted angrily. "What has that queen been eating?!"

"I don't think I even want to know..." Blake shrugged as she got rid of the Beanies by herself. When it was Ciro's turn to attack Queen Bean, he made a couple of slashes against her before finishing the combo and a strong punch slam on the head, sending her head down to the ground. But that didn't bring her down as she managed to slowly get back up, much to Ciro's annoyance.

"Tough woman for a queen." Ciro muttered. But the heroes notices the queen has been weakened which was a good sign for them, until they saw the arms were shaking rapidly and then the arms have been fully regenerated and the crown returns on her head, much to the heroes' shock.

"OH, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Weiss shouted angrily once more.

 **BGM END**

* * *

Back underground in the sewers, the room Ruby, Yang and the Mario Bros. are in now had two gates, one of them was big which drove curiosity towards the four.

"What do you suppose is inside that big gate?" Yang asked. "Treasure maybe?"

"I dunno, but sometimes whenever I see these gates, I always think of them as prison cells for some reason." Ruby shrugged.

"You worry too much, little sister. Now let's smash that cork!" The blonde huntress slammed the cork onto the pipe and now the water was freely pouring down to the river. Both of the gates opened, and when the big gate was opened, royal servants of Beanbean Castle came out free, including the Ambassador Lima, much to their surprise.

"Ohhh, thank the stars! You've saved me! You heroic souls!" Lima praised the four. While the Mario Bros. made a victory pose for their efforts

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Yang asked confused.

"Weren't at top floor with the rest of our friends?" Ruby asked also confused.

"I apologize, but I'm afraid I do not know any of you or what you asking me." Lima said, before looking at the Mario Bros. "Wait, could it be the Mario Bros. from the Mushroom Kingdom? What are the Mario Bros. doing in place like this?"

"Huh? Did you bump your head or something?" Yang said. "You were the one who dropped half of us down here, you told our friends above us to do some test while you told us to fix the plumbing which we happily did. You're welcome, by the way."

"...Most perplexing..." Lima slowly says.

"Are you implying that you didn't do it?" Ruby asked.

"More like I don't remember doing something like that." Lima replied. "We were attacked by Cackletta and her fiends and have been stuck here ever since!" After hearing that, this gave lots of odd problems of truth and lies for the for heroes. Mario was trying to think while Luigi wasn't convinced. As for Ruby and Yang, they needed to make sure one thing before reaching the conclusion.

"Are you sure you're telling the truth?" Yang asked Lima.

"Absolutely, I swear by my queen." Lima answered.

"If that was the case, then that means the Lima we encountered on the ground floor was..." Ruby was about to finish until yang cut her off.

"A fake!" Yang cried out.

 **Flashback**

"Eeyah ha ha ha!" The 'fake' Lima laughed in the treasure room with a bean-like star that was shielded by a red field but was deactivated by her. "Foolish Mario Bros. and their incompetent brats! You have completely and pathetically fallen into my trap! Repairing the plumbing as well as gardening the backyard are the keys to disabling the Beanstar security system!" Just then Fawful came to her.

"Cackletta! It is hurrying time!" He stated. "We must take the Beanstar and fastly run away from this place!" That's when the 'fake' Lima revealed her true form; Cackletta.

"Eeyah ha ha ha!" The witch laughed. "At last... At long, long last... I have in my possession both the Beanstar and Peach's voice!"

 **Flashback End**

"Beanstar?" Ruby and Yang asked in confusion, wanting to know what it is about, Mario and Luigi were thinking the same thing.

"Yes, the thing of power that can grant all desires." Lima explained. "We have always remained at this castle, acting as guardians..." Lima continued. "Protecting the Beanstar and keeping it out of evil hands..."

"So it's like a wishing lamp..." Ruby muttered.

"There's no doubt about it!" One of the guardians said. "Cackletta must be after the Beanstar! Oh no!" The freaked Lima out as there was no time to waste.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh! Heroic Mario Bros. and their sidekicks! Quickly, now! You must go to the Beanstar! Go!" Lima cried out. "You must not let the Beanstar fall into the hands of evil!"

"Sidekicks...?" Yang snarled at where she was called, she wanted to pound the ambassador so badly, if Ruby didn't hold her.

"We're on our way!" Ruby squeaked while she along with the Mario Bros. were holding Yang from trying to do anything stupid and crazy.

"Quickly! Quickly! Do not dawdle!" Lima stated as everyone went to the other gate which revealed to be staircases (shaped like pipes) up to the ground floor of Beanbean Castle. What's annoying though was that there were so many stairs, they were getting pretty tired from going up and up and up.

"How high is this place?!" Yang complained.

"These sewers were made deeply for the sake of searching for water supplies." Lima explained. "It was the only way we could do this."

"Couldn't you make an elevator for something like this?" Ruby asked.

"Elevator? What may I ask is this 'elevator' you speak of?"

"Actually, nevermind." Ruby shook her head. _'So elevators don't exist in this world. Dang it!'_ Ruby fell her head in depression before going up more stairs, Yang felt miserable too when she heard that elevators doesn't exist in Mario's world. Elevators would have saved a lot of time and trouble. While they were going up, they heard loud groaning noises above them.

"What's that noise coming from up there?" Ruby asked curious.

"That sounded like...Queen Bean! Oh heavens! She's in trouble!" Lima cried out. "I'm coming for you!" She then went up so fast for an old lady, much to the heroes surprise.

"Hey, wait up!" Yang shouted as she and everyone else followed. Upon finally arriving at the ground floor, Ruby, Yang and the Mario Bros. were shocked to see Blake and Weiss sitting down exhausted while Rabendā was slowly panting while holding onto his knees and Ciro was just stretching his arms. What surprised them though was the big hulking woman who is lying down with scratches and bruises all over her. She seems to be alive, due to her still breathing.

"What took you all so long?" Ciro said to the four when he saw them.

"What the heck happened here?" Ruby asked looking around the damaged room.

"This big hulking queen happened, that's what!" Weiss answered annoyed while still panting a bit.

"I'm glad you guys made it back up here safe and sound." Blake smiled.

"And we're glad you're all alright too." Ruby smiled back as Rabendā spots Lima coming from the room too.

"I can take it you're the real Lady Lima." He said.

"Yes, I am. I apologize if the imposter has caused you trouble." She then takes a look at the Queen Bean and frowns as her predictions are correct and she wipes some tears off her eye.

"...Oh no! Cackletta forced Queen Bean to eat a Belly Blech worm! That's what turned her into THIS!" Lima sobbed. "Our faired kingdom is doomed! Doomed! How will we ever return Queen Bean to normal?"

"Wait, so this isn't her real form?" Blake asked as Lima nodded.

"Eep! Now, I'm afraid to know what her true form is." Weiss shuddered.

"Hear hear." Rabendā agreed.

"Don't worry, Lady Lima. We'll do something about it, right, Mario and Luigi?" Ruby turned to the Mario Bros. as they nodded in response as they made a pose to signify their guts and agreement.

"Is the posing necessary?" Ciro sweatdropped.

"But what can you possibly mean? You speak of the impossible!" Lima pleaded causing the Mario Bros. to face-faulted and everyone else to be dumbfounded in confusion. "Why, there is no known way to spit out an ingested Belly Blech!... Well, except... There is that one way... That last resort... It sure isn't pretty, though..."

"Just spit it out or we'll be here all day!" Ciro shouted.

"No need to be impatient, Ciro. Lady Lima needs some time." Blake clamed him down.

"She may be able to spit it up if she drank the legendary **Chuckola Reserve** from **Chucklehuck Woods**."

 _'Chucklechuck Woods?'_ The fighters of Remnant thought with a sweatdrop from the name.

"Sounds like another adventure!" Yang smiled.

"Lady Lima, let us go to Chucklechuck Woods." Rabendā stated to Lima. "We'll find the Chuckola Reserve and cure Queen Bean so she can return to normal. You have our word." The Mario Bros. and everyone else, save for Ciro, nodded in agreement as they too will go to search for the Chuckola Reserve.

"Hopefully, the queen won't attack us this time..." Weiss muttered. Ciro just sighed, while he did not like doing something that has nothing to do with him, he hasn't gone to Chucklehuck Woods yet. Hopefully he'll find what he's looking for there.

"Well... If you're going to make such bold proclamations, I suppose I have no choice but to rely on you..." Lima said as she approached to Mario and gave him some kind of brooch. "Take this Beanbean Brooch and head southwest from the castle toward **Chateau de Chucklehuck**. If you find the Chuckola reserve hidden deep in Chucklehuck Woods, our queen may yet recover."

"May?" Ciro muttered as if maybe or maybe not became a problem when it comes to chances.

"Alright team! Let's go and get the Chuckle-cola Reserve!" Ruby stated.

"Chukola Reserve!" Weiss corrected her.

* * *

 **Bonus Scene**

As the team head their way to the south of the Castle Area, which leads to Chucklehuck Woods, they saw a green warp pipe.

"What's that?" Blake asked.

"Oh, that pipe we saw in the Stardust Fields!" Ruby stated.

"What's it doing here?" Yang asked.

"Why don't you go in a find out?" Ciro taunted.

"That I will do!" Yang goes in as everyone else follows. Before everyone knew it, they were back in the Stardust Fields. "Wow! I didn't think we'd come back here so fast!" When they went back to the green warp pipe, they were back at the Castle Area (South).

"Warp transportations... These pipes may become useful when we need head into places we need to go." Rabendā said. "Let's make sure we mark these green pipes on our maps so we can remember where we found them. We can use them to fast-travel our way in this kingdom."

"That'll surely help." Blake smiled as Mario took out the map and marked the warp pipe area.

"Hopefully, these pipes will help us get to our destinations without any mistakes..." Weiss shrugged.

"What? Afraid you'll get lost?" Rabendā teased.

"As if!"

* * *

 **GL: Holy cow! That took longer than I expected! When there was never an ending to a chapter, would be an endless run of no updates for the story. Anyway, looks like the heroes are going to make their way to Chucklehuck Woods and get the Chuckola Reserve, where they'll be meeting another OC which I decided that was the place I'd to put in. Take a guess if you like, I'm not spilling the beans. See you in the next chapter!**


	9. The Chateau of ChuckleHuck Woods

**I'm back for another chapter! Sorry for the late, had to take care of many things, especially schoolwork. These days, I can never have any free-time, not even on computers.**

 **Anyway, Looks like the Mario Bros. and the heroes of Remnant are making their way to Chucklehuck Woods. Wonder who'll they meet there. That's what we're gonna find out.**

* * *

 **BGM - Fire Emblem: Awakening OST - Oh, it's not so bad, Lissa. Just a healthy little walk!**

After leaving Beanbean Castle, The heroes went south which is where Chucklehuck Woods is. They then encountered a Beanie with wings attached to it, much to their surprise.

"Great, now we have flying ones." Weiss grumbled.

"They must look difficult to defeat because they're in the air." Rabendā stated. When the Beanie spotted them, it was about to charge to them, only to be shot down by Ciro's blaster rifle.

"That is unless you can shoot them down." Ciro added, with everyone looking at him in disbelief that he did something out of nowhere. They noticed that the Beanie isn't down yet, so Mario decided to take care of it while the others watched (Come on, one Beanie is too easy as it is).

Walking and climbing around the place, they encountered two men in lawsuits behind a gate. Seems like they're guarding it ordered by Queen Bean.

"Travel here is permitted only for select individuals in order to guard the Chucklechuck Woods ecology." One of the men said.

"I think he says that we need some kind of evidence to convince we have permission to go." Blake said. Mario nodded to this and showed them the Beanbean Brooch that they got from Ambassador.

"OH! The Beanbean Brooch! The mark of special guests of Beanbean Castle!" The other man said. "...Very well, then! We shall permit you to enter these woods!" He and his partner step aside and opened the gate for them. "We hope you will enjoy a taste of the incredibly full-flavoured Chuckola Cola while you're here."

"Chuckola Cola?" Weiss repeated in disbelief. "That is the worst name for a cola drink if you ask me."

"Chuckola Cola, huh?" Ruby, Yang and Ciro said thinking of what the drink looks like. Most likely pink fizzy soft drink with sweet and delicious fruit feelings. They drooled thinking about it, before shaking their heads, realizing they were spaced out. The others sweatdropped to what they saw before pressing on. They found a chateau building which had a sign that says that Chucklehuck Woods is through this building.

"I wonder how old this place is?" Ruby asked.

"Hopefully not too old." Weiss said. "I don't wanna have the entire building collapsed above me." The others shuddered a bit while nodding in agreement. Being crushed by debris above them would be embarrassing and painful.

* * *

 **BGM - Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga OST - Chateau De Chucklehuck**

Going inside, it was dark and old. They saw display of fruits with smiley faces which creeped Blake, Weiss and Rabendā out a bit.

"Who puts smiley faces on fruits, seriously?" Weiss grumbled.

"Ask the ones of harvested them." Ciro told her. Looking at the displays, they seem to be steps on how to make and brew Chuckola Cola.

 _Step one: The main ingredient of Chuckola Cola is Chuckola Fruit, which grows only in Chucklehuck._

"Am I the only one who likes the smiley faces on those fruit?" Ruby asked. Nobody said anything. "No? Okay, just me then..."

 _Step two: Place one Chuckola Fruit in a barrel that's been filled to the brim with savory syrup._

"Why a barrel? Can't they just use pots?" Weiss asked in confusion.

"Maybe they don't have any pots in this place." Yang guessed.

 _Step three: Tell funny jokes to the fruit until it laughs, releasing soda bubbles deep within the brew._

"Tell funny jokes, to a soda? That's just wrong." Weiss shrugged.

"Can liquid even laugh?" Rabendā added.

"Beats us." Ciro said.

 _Step four: Bear in mind that the quality of both fruit and the jokes will affect the brewing process._

"So basically the better the jokes, the better the soda." Ciro said.

"...I think I can manage that." Yang smiled.

"I don't think puns count..." Blake sweatdropped. The last display was an old man who is the father of Chuckola Cola and the First Generation Chateau Owner; Bubbles.

"Bubbles? C'mon, there's gotta be a better name then that!" Ciro groaned.

"How about... Chuckolo?" Ruby suggested.

"...Close enough."

When they entered the next room, they all flinched in shock to see so many barrels stacked around the entire room.

"Holy moly! Look at all those barrels!" Ruby squeaked.

"How are we going pass through the next room with all these barrels in the way?" Weiss asked.

"We'll just have to make our way through the entire room until we find another passageway." Rabendā informed them.

"I feel like I'm going to get lost when we go through this." Blake shrugged.

"Oh, you worry too much, Blake." Yang chuckled. "I'm sure we'll be fine as long as we look everywhere."

"Easy for you to say..." They squeezed their way through the barrel maze. They went left and right, forward and back, and before they knew it, they got separated into three groups. Mario, Luigi and Ruby - Blake, Yang and Weiss - Ciro & Rabendā. They each ended up getting their own passageway.

"Huh? Where did everyone else go?" Ruby asked confused to why only her, Mario and Luigi are here. She turned to the Bros. who lifted their shoulders, having no idea either. "Should we go back and look for them?" Mario shook his head, telling her that they'll be alright on their own. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I hope they'll be okay on their own..." The three then went their way to the next room.

"Finally! I'm out of that annoying place!" Weiss shouted in annoyance. "I thought I'd never get out of there!"

"Well, you got out, right?" Someone from behind her said.

"well, sure but..." When Weiss turned around, her eyes widen to see a short green thief behind her. "WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?!" Before she could react, the thief dashed passed her and jumped up the barrels and escaped.

"Weiss!" Blake and Yang were the next ones to come out of the barrels, when they heard her voice. "Are you alright?"

"We heard you screaming, what's up?" Yang asked.

"I-I saw a thief!" Weiss stated.

"Thief? Where?"

"He went up the barrels and went to another place, which I have no idea where it is."

"Let's follow him then." Blake said. The others nodded in agreement and jumped up to the barrels and made their way to the next room.

"Looks like we got separated from the others." Rabendā stated.

"Hm, looks like it's just the three of us then." Ciro said, much to Rabendā's confusion.

"What? What do you mean? There's only two of-" He was cut off with another voice.

 **BGM - Kingdom Hearts II OST - Laughter and Merriment**

"Hello!"

"BLARGH! What the-?!" Rabendā jumped and turned around to see a girl who was right behind him. She wore neon colored clothes, including skorts and colour shoes. She has painted nails that is clear. Her hair is silver white that is in a long braid and has a yellow strand of hair that goes to the right side of her bangs. She has emoji buttons on her shirt and mostly vest. She also has a fannyback on her back. "Who in seven Dust crystals are you?!" Rabendā an answer.

"Oh, me? I'm Eri Sonar. Please to meet ya'!" The girl waved at us with a smile.

"Ciro Makaze." Ciro told her his name.

"Rabendā Fujioka." Rabendā told her his name. "Although, I didn't literally mean your name, though that's not a bad thing to introduce yourself, but how did you get in here and did you follow us?!"

"Yep! And you guys look like you're from Remnant." Rabendā widened his eyes while Ciro flinched in surprise.

"So you're from Remnant too, huh?" Ciro asked as Eri nodded her head. "And how did YOU get here?... Wait, don't answer... Green warp pipe?"

"Lucky guess." Eri answered. "Yeah... I might have snuck myself to the pipe, just for the sake of exploration."

"Just for the sake of exploration?" Rabendā said in disbelief. "Don't you realise you're in another world that could be dangerous?"

"Yeah!"

"What?"

"That's why I wanna go! So many things to see, so many monsters to beat and so many stuff to collect! It's like a new adventure that anybody loves to be in!"

"This girl is insanely cheerful, like Ruby." Rabendā sweatdropped referring to Ruby.

"I think I can get used to her though." Ciro said.

"So... are you guys on a quest or something?" Eri asked.

"We are, to save the world from a witch who stole a princess's voice." Rabendā explained the rest of the story to her.

"Stealing a princesses voice? That is so low!" Eri puffed her cheeks. "I've decided, I'm joining your party!"

"I knew you were going to say that..." Rabendā sweatdropped. "No arguments, Ciro?"

"None." Ciro replied.

"Great! Let's hope we get to know each other and I hope I we can find the others too." Eri smiled. The boys rolled their eyes from her happy-go-lucky personality as they moved their way to a door.

 **BGM END**

* * *

On Ruby and the Mario Bros. side, they were in a room full of boxes Chuckola Fruit, all of them are opened.

"Wow! Look at all those Chuckola Fruit!" Ruby squeaked looking at the amazing sprite. "Y'know, I kinda wanna eat one." It her was first attempt until Luigi stopped her, explaining that the Chuckola are very old and the dirtiness might be bad for her health. "Aww, that sucks! But you're right." She frowned. "Maybe I'll try some Chuckola soda once we make one."

Mario noticed the big barrel blocking their way, so he pushed to a wall, but the impacted was so strong, that the barrel was destroyed. What really surprised them though is that two old men came out of the barrel. One was fat and short and had a red shirt and the other was skinny and tall and had a green shirt.

"They kinda resemble you two a bit, don't you think?" Ruby asked the Mario Bros. when she took a look at the men before the red gentleman woke up.

"'Ave I been saved? Rescued? Moi? Zut alors!" He cried out. "'Allo! I am zee maitre of zee chateau. Cork, zat is me!"

 _'Just what language and accent is this guy using?!'_ Ruby thought in confusion with a sweatdrop, as well as the Mario Bros. thinking the same thing. "And your name is Cork? PFFT!" She turned around covering her mouth, trying not to laugh. That was the first time she has seen someone named 'Cork' of all things.

"And moi... I am zee petit brother of Cork... My name eez Cask!" The green man who woke up, introduced himself.

"...Doesn't that mean like a barrel or something?" Ruby grumbled. She did hear something about that in school, but she seems to have forgotten about it (Just to let you know; cask is a barrel-like container used for storing liquids, typically alcoholic drinks).

"We were stoofed into zese barrels by two tres bizarre characters. Are you zee ones 'oo saved us?" Cask asked them.

"Yes we are!" Ruby smiled. Even though, it was by accident, saying yes is still a good choice. "Just who are the two-" Before Ruby could say anything else. Cork spoke up.

"...Oh! Oh oh! Oh oh oh! To get straight to the point..." He said out loud. "Zee two 'oo attacked us are after zee Chuckola Reserve zat lies deep in zese woods..."

"Chuckola Reserve?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"Et vous... You deux are after zee Chuckola Reserve, as well..." Cask asked the heroes.

"Yeah, we are!" Ruby replied, while Mario and Luigi nodded in their heads as a sign of yes.

"Ah, oui. Mmm... Zee problem eez... Whether or not zat legendary soda even truly exists..." Cork said worried. "Why, even zee two of us 'ave never seen nor drunk zat framed drink... Zee Chuckola Reserve..."

"Hey, you just have to try, right? Just keep looking until you find it, that's what my dad says." Ruby smiled.

"Ah, but behind Chucklehuck Woods eez a sanctuary no one can tocuhez! Getting zere eez not easy..." That's when Mario demonstrated his high jump while Luigi showed them his act of hammer. This fairly impressed the two French gentlemen.

"Mmm... Perhaps vous could get through zee woods..." Cask stated.

"But not with zese moves alone..." Cork added, before he got an idea. "Cask, perhaps with zat wonderful 'ammer..." They began gossiping each other for a bit as Cask began to agree with that idea.

"Hmm... Oui. Tres Bien, mon frere." Cask muttered a bit. "Indeed, little old moi was thinking zee exact same thing!"

"What is it? Tell us!" Ruby demanded as answer. The suspense was killing her.

"Eh-hem! Pardon moi! Follow us to zee next room!" The two passed though them and into another storage room which they followed. The trio began to wonder what they have in store for them.

* * *

With Ciro's group, they opened a door which leads to... the kitchen?

"Are we lost?" Eri asked.

"You say we're lost, even though we just went through a storage room full of Chuckola fruit and other stuff and a door which leads to the kitchen." Ciro stated. "Sorry, mate, but I don't think you can describe that as lost."

"Yeah, you got me..." Eri frowned a bit from Ciro's remark.

"Should we go back then?" Rabendā asked the two, but Ciro had a different plan.

"Actually, why don't we use this kitchen to make our own Chuckola Soda?" Ciro offered the two, much to their surprise.

"Eh? Now?" Eri asked.

"What? Don't you two want to taste Chuckola Soda?" Ciro asked them in a mockery tone. "I heard they taste delicious due to its sweetness and juicy flavour and makes you smile like crazy... probably. But still, aren't you curious into trying it? Because I am."

"...I really don't think this is such a good ide-" Rabenda was about to say, until he was cut off by the colourful girl.

"I WANNA!" She shouted out loud as she put her hand up. "I wanna taste Chuckola Soda! I bet they'll do great once we can make a replica of it!"

 _'She's planning to make her own type of Chuckola Soda?'_ Ciro and Rabendā thought with a sweatdrop, before Crio to Rabendā.

"Looks you've been outvoted, mate." Ciro said. "You're gonna have to give us a hand with this, or go out by yourself." Knowing Rabendā had no choice, he let out a sigh.

"Let's not be here for too long." He finally said. "Everyone else is waiting for us."

"Don't worry, we'll be done before you know it!" Eri smiled while Ciro went to get a pot and fill it with water. "After all, we're like cooks who are going to save customers."

"Except that we're also the customers here." Ciro added as he placed the pot onto the stove, before making a fire underneath the stove. "Just to let you guys know that we're not going to make a normal Chuckola Soda." He said, much to Rabendā and Eri's confusion. "We're going to make a improved Chuckola Soda of our own with more ingredients added then just Chuckola Fruit. Don't worry, I'll make sure that the recipe won't be poisonous. All you guys have to do is bring me anything you think is good in the storage room.

"Are you sure that's-" Rabendā was cut off again from his female ally.

"You got it! This is going to be so exciting!" Eri squealed as she made a dash to the storage room."

"...Why do I even bother anymore?" Rabendā groaned as he followed her.

* * *

With Weiss, Blake and Yang, they went to follow the mysterious thief who got away. They eventually found him who was talking to himself.

"Oooooh! Boo! Blast! Criminy! The famous shadow thief, Popple, has been caught in full sight!" The thief known as Popple muttered to himself.

"We can hear you, you know!" Yang called out to him, giving him a slight fright from not noticing them.

"Cripes! You think you're ready, do ya?" Popple growled at them. "Well, nobody's more ready than me, see? I'll show you!" He jumps off the barrels and to the floor to call someone. "Rookie! Rookie! Shake a leg!" He called out. The girls come down to see what's up?

"Yes, Boss!" The 'rookie' comes out to reveal himself. This gave the girls a shock because the rookie he was talking about looks a lot like...

"BOWSER?!" The girls shouted in shock.

"OK, Rookie! It's your turn, see? I want you to squash those white, black and yellow drips there!" Popple ordered him.

"Yes, Boss!" Rookie replied.

"Who are you calling a drip, midget?!" Weiss retorted.

"Hey, Bowser! It's us, Weiss, Blake and Yang!" Yang called out to him. Rookie just stared at them. "Sure you don't know us, but our faces aren't that forgettable. And don't give us that face! Take off that mask and show your real face to us, man!"

"...Something's not right here..." Weiss said. "He giving us a look that he doesn't know us at all."

"White, black and yellow... I feel like I know these girls from somewhere... Weird..." Rookie said, much to the girls' shock.

"Have you forgotten us?! Oh, that is low man!" Yang shouted angrily.

"I think there's more to just that..." Blake said.

"Whaaat?! Rookie! Are you saying you're acquainted with these three palookas?"

"Will you stop giving us nicknames?!" Weiss shouted in annoyance of the constant nicknames they're getting. "I'm Weiss, that's Blake and she's Yang! Get it right!"

"...I don't think he's gonna listen." Blake sweatdropped, much the heiress's dismay.

"Yeah... Something about them feels reeeeeeeal familiar... It makes me... wanna pummel them to the ground!" Blake began to think why he doesn't remember them, if he doesn't recognise them at all, then there is one thing that would make sense.

"Do you suppose he-" The Faunus was cut off by Popple before she could say any more.

"QUIT YOUR BABBLING, YOU!" Popple shouted angrily. "You three stupid mugs came here for the same reason as you! You want the fabled Chuckola Reserve!"

"Yep! That's why we're here!" Yang smirked.

"Don't just blabber it out, you idiot!" Weiss yelled out her.

Boo! Boo, I say! You really think you can beat me to the punch? Well, open those ears, punks!" Pobbled gritted his teeth. "I, Popple, shadow thief, filcher of the world's riches, bet you that I get the Chuckola Reserve first!"

"Why do you even want it for?" Blake asked, but Popple couldn't be bothered to answer her question.

"ENOUGH TALK! ROOKIE! GOT TO IT!" Rookie made a war cry before making his battle stance on the girls who readied their weapons, preparing for battle.

 **BGM - Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga OST - Popple & Rookie**

Popple let out an angry expression at Yang and charged to her. Yang attempted to punch him before he can reach her. She missed, also failing to notice that he was behind her before he turned away from her.

"Heeheehee! I'll be taking that, see?!" Poppled laughed as he showed a stolen mushroom.

"What the-?!" Yang gasped, as she looked at her pockets to see that one of her mushrooms was gone. "Give that back, you midget thief!"

"Fat chance, blondie!" Popple stuck out his tounge at Yang, angering her even further. This causes her to punch him in the face out of nowhere, sending him flying to a couple of boxes. Rookie saw this, and he was not happy about it.

"How dare you guys try to mess with Great Popple!" He shouted as he threw multiple hammers at them, urging Blake and Yang to dodge them, Weiss only froze the hammers in the air, as they all fall straight down to the ground.

"Small hammers? C'mon!" Yang shook her head in disbelief of the weapon he chose.

"Open your eyes, Bowser!" Blake called out. "You can't let this thief tell you what to do!"

"Shut up and let me destroy you!"

"Doing good, my minion!" Popple who managed to get up, thanks to the mushroom he stole from Yang. "You got some nerve to hit me like that!" He yelled at the girls. "This time, I'll use my trusty big hammer to knock you out and take all the loot and get the Chuckola Reserve! After that, I'll be the greatest thief, that everybody will fear me and-" He was cut off by a punch by Yang once more. He was sent flying to a wall this time, knocking him unconscious.

"Man! You talk too much!" Yang groaned.

"Well, that came out of nowhere." Weiss sweatdropped surprised a bit when Yang punched him without noticing it.

"ROOOAAAR!" The girls flinched a bit to hear Rookie's (Bowser's) roar. "HOW DARE YOU HURT THE BOSS LIKE THAT! YOU WILL PAY!" He began to breathe and then suddenly spit out line of fire at them. Too shocked by this, the girls got hurt by the fire with a bits of clothes got burned in the process. Rookie's rage stopped to what he just did just now. "Whoa! That was spicy!"

"Yow! I did NOT see that one coming!" Yang exclaimed shaking her body from the burn.

"Ugh! My clothes are a wreck now!" Weiss snarled, looking at her burnt clothes. "I'm going to the tailer shop to have my clothes fixed after this!"

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about Bowser?" Blake sweatdropped as they all turned to Rookie.

"C'mon, turtlehead! I'm pretty sure you remember us, now that you can do that!" Yang yelled out, trying to get another shot into jogging his memory.

"Yeah... I can do that..." Rookie slowly said. "NOW I CAN ROAST YOU ALL ALIVE FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY BOSS!"

"Oh, come on!" Yang growled in frustration.

"I've had enough of this!" Weiss gritted her teeth, thinking that this battle has gone long enough. When Rookie breathed fire at the girls again, the heiress immediately froze the fire with ice Dust and changed to lightning Dust to electrocute him.

"GIXDTUYIFVXDSETRYUIHGF!" Rookie cried out in pain before Weiss stopped. He was blackened and then finally collapsed down to the floor.

 **BGM END**

"Wow! That was fast!" Yang commented.

"Couldn't you done that a little earlier?" Blake asked.

"If I wasn't so annoyed by this, I would have thought about it more sooner!" Weiss retorted.

"...Geh! ...Buh! ...Haaaaack!" Popple groaned in pain before slowing getting up angry at his minion. "ROOKIE! YOU BLOATED IDIOT! Who took you in when you were dazed and lost on the mountain? Me! You worthless vermin!"

"I'm...so ashamed..." Rookied whimpered as he disobeyed his boss.

"Meh! I don't care, see?" Poppled grunted. "We're fine as long as we get the Chuckola Reserve! Let's not mess with these three knuckleheads. We'll scram and hurry on ahead! Yeah..."

"Who are you calling knucklehead?!" Weiss and Yang retorted as Popple dashed away while Rookie got up and did the same.

"Ugh! I already met these two, and they're already giving me a headache." Weiss groaned, rubbing her head.

"Still, this is too odd." Blake said, having her hand on top of her chin.

"Yeah, no idiot like Bowser can be taken down like that so easy." Yang sighed.

"That's not what I meant..."

"Eh?"

"Don't you think Bowser is acting a little different, the last time we saw him?"

"Well... For sure, he TOTALLY doesn't show his loyalty to someone who is more loyal than himself." Weiss said. "Plus, I doubt he ever thinks anyone is better than him. If he thinks that Popple guy is more better than him, then there's no way I can believe that's Bowser at all!"

"Precisely, the Bowser we know would be arrogant to loyal to himself, and the Rookie's not like that." Blake nodded. "And yet, that build is too much like him and I doubt there's no one in the world that there's another one of those."

"Then what do you think happened to him?" Yang asked.

"Remember how Bowser has 'seen us before' but doesn't recognise or remember us?" Blake asked.

"Yes?... Wait... You don't suppose..." Weiss shivered a bit, knowing the answer.

"Eh? What is it? Tell me!" Yang yelled out. The other two girls sweatdropped that Yang doesn't know. Well, like her sister, she isn't the sharpest tool on the shed.

* * *

 **BGM - Disney's Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse - Soundtrack - 01**

"What's taking them so long with the ingredients?" Ciro grunted while he got the pot boiled with water, while getting some ingredients of his own from the larder. The fire was getting out so much smoke that the ceiling was completely covered, and the opened window wasn't enough to get it all out. "Surely getting a bunch from the storage room doesn't take that lo-" He was cut off when the door suddenly opened.

"We're back!" Eri smiled with a bunch of assorted ingredients on her hands. Rabendā had less ingredients than her though. "I got some jam, black peppercorns, salt, sugar, meat, apples, oranges, honey, a chicken, jalapeños, Habaneros, Cayenne peppers, sweet and chilli peppers, black pudding, eggs, jelly and pomegranate seeds."

"That's... surprisingly an unusual lot you brought out, especially the hot pepper ones." Ciro sweatdroppped.

"I only collected the Chuckola Fruit." Rabendā said. "I feel like the others are unnecessary but I couldn't stop Eri from taking the others."

"Eh, doesn't matter." Ciro shook his head. "I've found some red peppers and black peppercorns myself. We'll flung it all in!" Hearing this, Rabendā turned pale. All weird ingredients to make a new Chuckola Soda? That's talking crazy.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked. "I feel like we're going overboard on this recipe-"

"Oh, I'm sure you're just exaggerating." Eri smiled. "Once you taste it, you'll know you'll love it!"

"Ugh! I'm getting headache and a stomach-ache, just thinking about it." Rabendā looked like he was about to throw up. Ciro grabbed all of what Eri collected (except for the chicken) and tossed all of them into the pot, including all the Chuckola Fruit.

"How about the chicken? Shall I pluck it?" Eri asked, looking at the chicken, thinking the head and feathers need to be removed.

"Why bother?" Ciro remarked, taking the entire chicken and tossed it into the pot where everything was.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Rabendā turned pale again.

 **Soon Afterwards...**

After the stirring the pot for a while, the liquid was getting very pink and there were so many bubbles that you cannot see what's inside the pot anymore.

"It's nearly done." Ciro stated.

"Can I have a taste?" Eri offered.

"Oh gods, you guys really are being serious?!" Rabendā panicked.

"What's with you? You sound like it's going to be the end of the world." Eri said.

"EXACTLY! WHAT YOU'RE MAKING IS A CONCOCTION OF CHAOS! THE MOMENT YOU TASTE THAT, YOUR BODY WILL BREAK APART, ERASING YOURSELF FROM EXISTENCE, DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Again, you're just over-exaggerating this." Eri sighed.

"It's done. Now we just need to give some jokes and we'll be set." Ciro said. "Any of you guys hungry? If so, I hope your stomach doesn't 'rumble down under' HA!" The pair face-faulted but the soda 'laughs' as it bubbles.

"Well, at least we got one down." Rabendā sighed.

"Ooh, I got one!" Eri exclaimed. "How many Grimm does it take to screw in a light-bulb?" The boys lifted their shoulders. "Only one, but it would take a lot of screaming and about ten blocks to do it!"Eri laughed from that and the boys rolled their eyes, but the soda laughed again. "Your turn, Rabendā!"

"M-Me? But I'm not good at making jokes." Rabendā protested.

"Don't be a coward and come up with at least one!" Ciro mocked.

"Don't call me that!" Rabendā began brainstorming for idea jokes. It took a while, but he did come up with one, although he wasn't sure if it was going to be funny or not, but it's worth a try. "Um... Why did the chicken cross the road and stopped halfway?" It was one of those old-type of jokes, will it work, though? The two were silent as they kept listening. "...Because it didn't know what it was crossing in the first place?" It was silent around the area, and then suddenly, Ciro and Eri bergan to giggle a bit until they finally bursted out laughing. "Guys?!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! Oh, that was one of the best jokes yet!" Eir laughed rolling on the ground.

"I-I didn't think the old classics were still that funny!" Ciro snickering insanely. As for the Chuckola Soda, it was laughing as crazy as the other two, it must have been very effective.

Rabendā was just disoriented by this. He didn't think that is joke would not only get the soda to laugh, but everyone else too. It was kind of hard to say it was a successful achievement or an total embarrassment to his name.

"L-Let's just check if the Chuckola Soda is ready now." He stuttered a bit to change the subject. The two stopped lauging while wiping off their tears. Ciro took a look at the soda which was totally covered with bubbles, he wasn't sure if he could see anything in the pot.

"Hmm..." He slightly dipped his finger onto the recipe and tasted it with his mouth. His face suddenly got heated up fast and spat, coughing a few times.

"Ciro! Are you alright?!" Rabendā cried out insanely worried.

"I-I'd call myself a wimp if I said I wasn't!" Ciro shook his head. "I think we might have added too much hot peppers in this Chuckola Soda." ' _Especially_ _when it caused me to almost choke. Holy Monty Oum, man!'_ He shook his head to remove the extreme heat from his tongue.

"Dibs that I taste first!" Eri declared. Rabendā just face-palmed while Ciro pour the recipe into a cup, before dashing off to get a jug full of clean water.

"I'll just leave this here, in case you need it." Ciro said.

"Eri, please don't this, for the sake of your health." Rabendā begged.

 **BGM END**

"Then I'm ready to sacrifice my health for this new experiment! Bottoms up!" Eri declared as she chugged the entire cup with leaving any bits of it, much to Rabendā's shock. Ciro gulped a bit, nervous of what's going to happen. But nothing seemed to happen yet. "Well... that was actually pretty..." She couldn't speak another word, the moment her tongue began to heat up like a volcano, and not just her tongue but also her mouth, head and body. Her face became green, then white, then blue and then red. Heck, even her nails are the same colour as her now.

"Eri... are you okay?" Rabendā asked incredibly worried.

"I think I see where this is going..." Ciro sweatdropped. Since Eri cannot speak, she tried to use body language to tell them how she's feeling, but it was already too late.

 **BGM - Benny Hill Theme**

"EEEEYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" She screamed as steamed came out of her ears along with her hair spreading in separate directions. "WATER! WATER! WATER! WATER! WATER!" She quickly snatched the water jug and drank every bit of it. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. She quickly looked around to find anything else to cool herself off, but there was no water to find. She took a metal tray and began slamming herself with it to try lighten the heat a little, but her tongue was still burning like crazy.

"We have to help her, Ciro!" Rabendā said to him

"And just what can we use to cool her off?!" Ciro retorted. He looked around to see a bottle of ketchup still unopened. "Maybe this will do! Open that hatch, Eri!" She did what he said and Ciro spread all the ketchup everywhere in her tongue. When he was finished, Eri took at the taste on the ketchup, and boy did that sour her a bit, but it was worth it. She took a huge sigh of relief with her hair back to normal, finally got her cool now.

 **BGM END**

"Are you alright now?" Rabendā asked.

"Yeah. I think so." She replied.

"So... how did it taste?" Ciro asked.

"Seriously? That's the first thing you ask her?" Rabendā said in an annoyed tone.

"It was... delicious!" Eri stated, much to Rabendā's shock and Ciro's surprise. "I'm going to take full notes and a list of ingredients for this! While it was spicy, it also felt like my entire body was enjoying out of fun and crazy things. In fact, I feel a lot more energized and maybe more powerful too!" She suddenly burped and pink bubbles came out of her mouth. "Scuse me."

"Say what?" Rabendā asked in shock. "Are you saying that this concoction made your stronger?"

"Really now?" Ciro said interested in this. "Then let's take three more dose, all three of us!" He got two more cups from the cupboard and poured all three cups; one for each of them.

"What? Are you crazy?! There's no way I'm drinking that!" Rabendā stated angrily.

"Awww. What's the matter?" Eri mocked him with a smirk. "You look like someone who can take on a horde of Grimm by himself, yet you say you won't take a dose of a recipe that doesn't kill you? That's just sad." Hearing this made Rabendā gritted his teeth in anger. He knows that he gets utterly angry when people mock him.

"Oh, you think I can't, huh?!" He growled at her. "I can last in a better condition than you ever would be!"

"You sure? Alright, then let's drink together and see who can be in the best condition!" Eri smiled. It took a few seconds to find out that Rabendā has been tricked and baited.

"You... you tricked me! You made me angry, forcing to me to counter and to make me drink this!" He cried out.

"Yep! Antagonism always works in so many ways!" Eri smiled. "Now you can't go back. You will drink our new made Chuckola Soda whether you like it or not!" Rabendā groaned by this. It looks like he has no choice but to do this.

 _'...I hope my body health insurance is up to date...'_ Rabendā thought, encouraging himself to survive.

"Okay, on count to three!" Ciro spoke. "One...two...THREE!" When 'three' was heard, all of them dug in without hesitation.

* * *

 **BGM - Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga: Koopa Tutorials**

"Ugh! How long is this gonna take?!" Ruby grumbled as she and the Mario Bros. were trying to listen on what the green brothers are saying what they're whispering to lightly, they can't hear anything. Eventually, they stopped talking to each other and now to them.

"After 'aving a tete-a-tete with mon frere just a moment ago... we 'ave decided! To thank vous for 'elping us, we 'ave decided to teach you two 'ammer techniques!" Cork stated.

 _'...I just cannot understand what these guys are saying.'_ Ruby thought with a sweatdropped. French was a much harder language than it looks, and what's worse is that she's never heard of French language... at least not yet.

"These techniques that 'ave been perfected and refined and passed down 'ere at zees chateau." Cask explained. "If you master zese, zey should 'elp you in your bon voyage in zee woods..."

"Ooh. Sounds interesting to see." Ruby commented.

"First, Monsieur Green, give me your 'ammer." Cask said to Luigi as the green plumber oblige and gave it to him. Cask examined it a bit seeing its kinks. "Mmm... Oui, I see... With zees 'ammer. I can use zis... to do zis!" He then slammed the hammer onto his brother, much to Ruby, Mario and Luigi's shock. The moment Cask pulled away the hammer, the three could see Cork flat.

"Whoa! He's like a pancake!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Et voila! Zat is zee scret 'ammer technique!" Cask stated. "Swing zee 'ammer 'igh and watch it plongez down with zee joie de vivre of zee woods! Anyone hit with such a technique will become micro-sized. Oui. Tres, tres petit. Anyone zis size would feel like a mouse. You could go into tiny holes for micro-adventures!"

"I...think I got that." Ruby said, though she wasn't entirely sure if she got that, so she guessed that, if Cork is that short, he could go under very small passageways that nobody can go.

"To return to normal, just swing zee 'ammer again in a superb whack d'amour!" Cask then slammed his hammer onto Cork again, and when he pulled it out, the red brother was back to normal. Cask gave Luigi back his hammer and tried it out themselves. Impressively, they manage to do it on the first try and everyone were pretty amazed by it. Mario was squished flat and was sprung up again when hit once more. "Excellent! Magnifique! Vous could be a genius!" Cask complimented the bros. Now it was Mario's turn to learn the hammer trick.

"Mmm... Now zen... Monsieur Red, give me your 'ammer zis time." Mario nodded as he give it to him. Cork examined the hammer and gave a few nods to it. "I know jist how to do it!" Cork then slammed his green brother with Mario's hammer and when he pulled it out, Cask was underground, they could only see his top head on the ground.

"Wha-?! He's underground!" Ruby squeaked.

"Zis! ZIS! is zee ultimate 'ammer technique. Tres bien, non?" Cork said proudly.

"Uh... Tres bien?" Ruby said back, thinking he's saying the technique is great.

"Crashing down on a gust of wind with zee power of zee earth! Whoever is struck by zis 'ammer will be completely buried and 'idden in zee earth. Of course, in zis state, moving around under zee earth is possible. One feels much like a mole. Why, vous can even sneak under fences for micro-adventures."

"So you're telling us that you can go under places like gates and fences when you're underground?" Ruby asked, if she got that right.

"Zat is 'bout it!" Cork replied. "If you vant to come back above ground, just push yourself up!" Cask then jump to get himself back on the surface ground. Cork gave back Mario's hammer to try it themselves, and it was successful; Luigi got slammed underground and can move around under there and can spring himself back to the surface. "FANTASTIQUE!" Cork applauded along with his brother. "Now, it eez time to put zese new 'ammer techniques to zee test!"

"Use zee techniques you learned to get zee two cola goblets in zee room next door." Cask spoke. "Zee two goblets of which I speak are two Beanbean Kingdom's greatest treasures! Zee sparkling glass is brilliante! It eez zee perfect reward for you who have gained zese techniques!"

 **BGM END**

"I'll stay here and wait for you two to finish." Ruby said to the Mario Bros. They nodded to her before making their way to the test room. It was just her, and the French gentlemen now... well, until she was met with tight hug by someone behind her.

"THERE YOU ARE, RUBY!" It was Yang who finally managed to find her along with Blake and Weiss.

"Ack! Yang! You're crushing me!" Ruby squeaked.

"Oops! Sorry." She let go of her.

"You're starting to make the hugging thing like a habit now." Blake sweatdropped.

"Where are the others?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, Mario and Luigi went to do a test after these guys taught them new tricks." Ruby explained. "But I don't know what happened to Ciro and Rabendā..." The moment she said that. A loud scream was heard from a distance.

 **"GYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

"What the heck was that?!" Weiss flinched in shock from the scream.

"That sounded like Ciro and Rabendā...and somebody." Blake said.

"Are they in trouble?!" Ruby squeaked.

"Dunno, I don't think they would be the person to be in trouble." Yang folded her arms. "Do you think they got caught in a trap? Or maybe they saw a ghost."

"Who or whatever it was, we need to see if they're alright." Blake said.

"What about the Mario Bros.? They're not done yet." Ruby protested.

"We'll have to leave them on their own time, and let them catch up to us." But before they could go, they heard Mario and Luigi calling out as they came back with the goblets which ironically have the same colour as them.

"Oh! You got zee Red Goblet AND zee Green Goblet!" Cork cried out. "Monsieurs, you are amazing!"

"INCROYABLE!" Cask yelled out. "Zere is nothing left for us to teach you. You 'ave mastered zee 'ammer techniques perfectly!"

"...What accent and language are they using?" Weiss sweatdropped along with Blake and Yang.

"You got me. I haven't got a clue." Ruby replied.

"Well, monsieurs, you may enter Chucklehuck woods in search of zee famous cola, Chuckola Reserve!" After that, the brothers took their leave.

"What was that about?" Yang asked.

"you could just say that they were good people, happy to help." Ruby smiled.

"Right...Let's go find Ciro and Rabendā now." Blake stated.

"Nah, you -burp- don't need to." The girls and the Mario Bros. turned with their eyes widen to see Ciro, Rabendā and a girl walking to them with no harm... with the exception of the pinks bubbles coming from their mouths and Rabendā being carried over the girl's shoulder.

"What happened to you guys?!" Yang asked.

"Let's just say we made something...over the top." Ciro replied as he hiccupped letting more bubbles out of his mouth.

"Is Rabendā all right?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, he's just overwhelmed by what he drank." The colour girl smiled. "So you must be Ciro and Rabendā's friends. I'm Eri Sonar, please to meet y'all! I'll be joining your company from now on."

"Please to meet you, too!" Ruby smiled back.

"Wait! What?! Joining us?! Why?!" Ciro let out a groan before explaining everything about her. "So she's another huntress from Remnant and she got here just because?"

"Yep!" Eri replied. The heiress let out a sigh and decided to let it slide since it can't be helped.

"Glad to have ya aboard then!" Yang smiled.

"Same here! Let's have fun while we can! We can paint nails like me and maybe talk about clothes and boys, wink, wink!"

"...She reminds me of someone I know..." Ruby sweatdropped.

"At least she's not that curious and confusing." Blake said. "But I think she's pretty cheerful enough to get along with."

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Eri said. "So... what have you guys found from here?"

"Oh, nothing much, just taught these two brothers awesome tricks!" Ruby smiled.

"As for us..." Blake gulped before letting out the information. "We...we found Bowser."

"YOU WHAT?!" Everyone except Weiss, Yang and Eri shouted in shock of that revelation.

* * *

 **GL: Well, that took utterly long than it should have. Now we have Eri on our team and the party has gotten bigger now. We've run into the self-proclaimed master thief Popple and his minion, Rookie who Blake, Weiss and Yang believed to be Bowser. If so, why is he working for him? In fact, why would he work for scum like him. The truth will be in the next chapter!**

 **Feel free to leave a review and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
